Dawn of a New Era
by Naruruler12
Summary: Everyone thought peace would reign in the place of the fallen Akatsuki...But after 16 years of tranquility, a shady group will turn heads and shock the world. Can Naruto and everyone band together and stop this new evil force lurking before time runs out?
1. Chapter 1: Reflection

Dawn of a New Era

Chapter 1

Reflection

16 years later...

"Jiraiya...His body never found...His grave right here...Tsunade...She lay in hiding, waiting to die...Orochimaru, his status dead...The Sannin...Destined to die? No...Impossible...Destinies can be changed...Sannin...To die protecting what they care for the most...? Yes...For most of them...Yes...That is how the Ninja World...Should be, isn't it...?" Naruto's daydream was shattered when Kakashi Hatake appeared behind him and tapped his shoulder.

"Naruto...Are you dreaming again? You know that you need to get a move on...right?" Naruto looked down at his feet, then cutting forward, staring at the headstone, "Jiraiya, A powerful, well-respected Ninja. Cared for many..."

"Yeah, Kakashi...I-I guess so..." Kakashi smacked him on the back of the head. "Don't let your emotions get the best of you...Sannin like you should have control over that by now...Let's go..."

Naruto and Kakashi disappeared in a puff.

_Two figures walk dazzily through the Stormy Wasteland of Kumogakure...Searching for something..._

"This'll be a cinch...Don't you think?"

"Hmph...Don't take Lightning Village people too lightly! You should know them pretty well, but keep your guard up..."

"Oh, will you please stop this...I'll do it, and I'll do it right...So chill out...hohoho...Oh, and I wanted to know why you of all people are not doing this mission...?"

An eerie silence...

"They know my face to well...Just do it, Koukishi!" One of the figures took off his hat and clapped his hands together. The rain started to stop and formed a small "pond" of water. Koukishi jumped onto it, and molded the chakra into a Water Falcon. He waved to the other figure and was off into the stormy day.

"You'd better not die...Koukishi..."

In the sky, Koukishi murmered to himself. "Hmph...This operation seems vaguely familiar to what Deidara did...I hate this feeling..."

_Sakura Haruno sits inside the Hokage Mansion..._

"Sakura...What may I do for you?" Sakura stood up.

"Nothing...I was just visiting the village and I wanted to see who was the current Hokage...I didn't expect it to be you, Shikamaru...!"

Shikamaru Nara stood up and smiled. "Well, it's nice to see you here again! How long do you plan on staying Sakura?" Sakura smiled.

"Not long, I was just wondering how the village is prospering since I left 7 years ago...Wow...It has grown considerably...I'll visit a few people then be on my way...I guess...*sigh*"

Sakura opened the large, dark-polished wooden door, gently shutting on her way out. Shikamaru grimaced and peered out the window, out open the large, powerful village. "The Strongest Shinobi village...stands proudly here...hehe..." He gave a small chuckle and then a broad grin and closed his eyes, dreaming of his daily chores.

_Training Field..._

A red-haired girl. age of about 12, hung suspended upside-down in the air. She took out dozens of kunai from her pouch and began spinning. She released the kunai every which way. The kunai collided with each other, causing a chain reaction of the steel knives to create a spinning funnel of kunai, not to stop unless physically destroyed.

"Ninja Arts Kunai Formation Tornado!" She jumped down inside and watched the kunai spin successfully. The noise of clanking screeched through the air, being able to be heard all across the field.

"Training Successful!" A boy, about 2 years older than the girl, walked up clapping. "It took me a week to perfect that and it only took you three days!"

"Thanks, Kuchia..."

_Kumogakure..._

"Hohoho...It seems the guard over the Lightning Village is low...Looks penetrable...Water Bomb Missile!" The falcon he was riding suddenly shot from under him and colidded with the guards on the wall. He jumped on top and looked over the village. "Tsk, it seems all villages have these gate-walls...Hmph...But the entry was easy...Moving on..." Skidding down the wall, he was inside the village.

"Earth Style Ground Churning Slab!" He clasped his hands together and a slab of earth appeared. He landed on it, halfway down the wall, and was shot over the village. "Again! Water Style Water Falcon...Hm?!" A bolt of lightning streak across the sky and nearly struck him. A wall of water is all that protected him.

Omoi stood perched upon a roof, glaring up at the falling figure. Koukishi landed on top of another roof, just a few houses away from Omoi. Omoi clenched his toothpick between his teeth, pressure strong enough that it shattered apart.

"You're power is...hohoho...Let us just see...hohoho..." Koukishi jumped into the air and clapped his hands together. "Earth Style Barrier Sphere!"

Koukishi was surrounded by large slabs of earth, the boulders flexing and wrapping around him in a sphere. It came down at Omoi quickly.

Omoi jumped into the air and slid out his two swords. Electrifying them, he flung them in a boomerang formation at the sphere of rock. They stuck inside and Omoi stood perfecttly still on an eave, staring up at potential death. "Kai!"

The swords detonated and the sphere was blown apart over the village, scattering pieces on roads and rooftops. Koukishi appeared on the opposite eave of Omoi, now frowning. "You're strong...perhaps too strong...I should go straight for the..."

Koukishi disappeared into the roads, now heading for the Raikage's Mansion. "Damn..." Omoi followed in hot pursuit.

Koukishi arrived at a small shrine and stepped into a small puddle. "Water Dragon Missile!" The water shot into the door of the shrine, instantly obliterating it and allowing access into the wooden shrine.

"Hohoho...It seems...I've found it..." Koukishi muttered as he found a scroll perched upon a pedestal.

"Tsk, Tsk! No you don't!" Omoi blasted himself through the roof and kicked Koukishi in the gut with an electrified kick. "Ha!"

Koukishi disappeared; as it was a Shadow Clone. The real Koukishi appeared at the opening with the Sroll. "The Kumogakure Scroll of Hope...As said by someone notable, this should satisfy my quota quite nicely...hohoho!" Koukishi disappeared. Omoi slammed a fist to the ground with anger.

"Gah..."

_Outskirts if the Lightning Village, Entrance to the Stormy Wasteland..._

Kamui appeared as Koukishi was embarking into the Wasteland.

"You get back here! You scum! You stole our scroll!"

Koukishi frowned and held his hands to his side. "Aww...Why do people have to be so, so very rude? Hohoho...If we need to, we can settle this now...If you'd like, of course. Or I'll be on my way and spare you the trouble of getting morally battered. Your choice, you know..." Koukishi smirked

"You smart alecky jerk!" She dashed for him, double-edged kunai in hand, intention to kill.

"So disgracefully rude! I'll put you in your place...hohoho."

_A large, open ended cave in a damp valley-side 20 minutes later..._

4 holograms stood inside, awaiting something...

Koukishi and the man from before appeared inside, on the left of the four holograms. Koukishi presented the scroll and an energy cause it to disappear.

Hologram 1 spoke in a high voice. "Hmm...Okay, one scroll has been retrieved...This is already starting out good...Koukishi, good job on not failing this mission."

Hologram 2 spoke in a low, solid voice. "Why don't we just ruch each village and snatch their scrolls straight away?"

"No...That is not a good plan...mainly because at the moment we would be spread too thin...hmm..."

Koukishi and the other man left, as well as Hologram 2 and 3 faded.

Hologram 1 and 4 stood and spoke in hush tones.

_A large lake surrounded by wooded area, Suigetsu floats atop the water..._

Suigetsu Hozuki lay afloat on the water, his thoughts calm, the water serene, laying motionless...

He suddenly gave a sigh and sank deeper into the water. His head poked up as it got closer to shore. Stepping out on shore he put his hand on his blade. Once more, Suigetsu sighed and took his hand off the handle.

Suddenly, his threw his hand on the handle and swung his sword out, sweeping it across the air. Nothing happened for a split second, but then, the trees in front of him sliced in halves and pieces. "..."

Sheathing the sword once more, he sighed again. "Pathetic..."

"Suigetsu...Wait up." A figure that sounded famiiliar to him dashed across the water and greeted him on the other side. "Long time no see...Suigetsu!" Suigetsu kept the frown on his face, trying to keep it straight, finding it almost impossible.

"You're almost correct. That was almost pathetic...It just needs work..." Without notice or warning, Sasuke unsheathed his sword and lashed out at Suigetsu. Suigetsu, without a second thought, blocked the attack with his own blade. He smiled and kicked Sasuke out of the way and sliced the sword through the air. "Water Style Invisible Aqua Cutter!" Sasuke was slit across the abdomen and thrown into the water.

Sasuke climbed up and out of the water, unscathed, smiling at Suigetsu. "Good, but you must be stronger if you wish to obtain the remaining swords..."

Suigetsu frowned and gazed up at the sky. "I know...Tsk...Those swords will be mine...Some day...Soon..."

Sasuke and Suigetsu headed off into the heavily wooded area beyond the lake.

_Sakura sits inside Ichiraku Ramen with the girl from before, Sauno..._

"So, Sauno, how has life been?" Sauno sighed and look into her bowl of ramen.

"Eh...Nothing special in particular...I entered the Chuunin Exams last year and became a Chuunin...That's all really...Hey, Sakura...You mind if I inquire about your past?"

Sakura looked at her with an astonished look at first, but then her face softened and she started to speak about her past. Sauno listened intently to what Sakura had to say...

_Kakashi stands on the water in the middle of the ocean, his thoughts racing..._

"Hmm...I feel a presence..." Suddenly, a figure appeared on the water a few feet away from him.

Kakashi reached in his pocket and grabbed a mask and pulled it out.

The figure chuckled. "Kakashi Hatake! Why be so hasty? How do you know I'm even here to make trouble?"

"Kisame Hoshigaki, you've always been known to stir up trouble...Why are you here out in the middle of the ocean anyway?!"

"Same question I had in mind to ask you...Kakashi...Seems strange to be all the way out here, away from civilisation..." Kakashi flicked his headband up and his Sharingan was revealed.

"Don't do this..." Kisame placed his hand on his sword and frowned.

"Ha, you've always been the on hasty for a match..."

Kakashi pulled out a kunai, but before he could have a second outlook, Kisame had already thrusted down on him with his blade, sending him hundereds of feet below the water...

Kisame peered down, knowing very well it was not over and suddenly got a face full of Lightning Blade sending him high into the air.

"You're such a fool Kisame! Lightning Blade Viper Stikes Victim!" Kisame came down and stood on the water, panting.

"Hmph...What a powerful move..." The clone dispersed in an explosion of water. Kisame suddenly appeared below Kakashi, but Kakashi dspersed himself as a lightning clone, shocking Kisame underwater.

Kisame pulled himself out of the water, gasping for breath and still having lightning purge and surge through him.

Kakashi stood a few feet from him, glaring at the gasping body. "Fighting me with the hope of winning is futile, Kisame."

"Don't be so like you Kakashi! Water Style Water Shockwave Bomb!" The water around him started to rise and suddenly flew in a fast jet towards Kakashi. He was slammed into and thrown dazzily into the water, only to tumble down quickly.

Kakashi floated to the surface, moaning on his back. Kisame smiled. "This isn't over Kakashi! Water Style 5 Man Eating Shark Storm!"

5 sharks were formed and 4 struck towards Kakashi. He stood up weakly and was bashed into the air. The 4 sharks started to surround kakashi and swirled upwards in a tornado form. The 5th shark appeared in the air struck downwards, striking Kakashi.

Kakashi floated in the air for a split second and suddenly shouted, "Mangekyo Sharingan!" Kakashi was suddenly set upright in the air and he activated his MS.

The world around Kisame was sucked quickly into a void. Kisame was taken inside and Kakashi fell out of the air, everything happening all at the same time.

Suddenly, an explosion occured and the shockwave spread all across the ocean, causing an outspread wave to ring. Kakashi felt a sharp, stinging pain in his eyes and Kisame suddenly appeared atop the water and Kakashi covered his eye, his expression awestruck.

"DIE! Water Style Shark Skin Needles of Death!" His sword ripped the bandages apart and the skin on it suddenly shedded a few bits of spikes and they flew towards Kakashi. Kakashi uncovered his bloody eye and suddenly, an explosion of water was in the place of Kakashi and the entire ocean shook. When the mis cleared, Kisame clapped his hands satisfyingly.

"Hmph..."

Kakashi appeared behind Kisame and held a Kunai up to his neck. "Like I said...ngh...Fighting back is...FUTILE!" Kisame suddenly lunged backwards with his Samehada. Kakashi noticed and jumped, landing on his sword.

"Mange...kyo Sharingan...Tsu...ki...YOMI!" Kisame was captured instantly.

_Naruto steps into the Hidden Leaf Village..._

"Back..At last!"


	2. Chapter 2: Glimpse

Dawn of a New Era

Chapter 2

_Glimpse_

Birds flying high over the roof of the Hokage Mansion seem to be free and lively...Naruto now stands with Shikamaru...

"Shikamaru? You're the 8th Hokage? I knew you were destined for greatness!" Naruto spoke with Shikamaru on the roof of the Hokage Mansion.

Shikamaru stood leaned against a tree, peering up at the faces on the Hokage mountain. During the Fifth Great Ninja War, the 7th Hokage's face had become unrecognizable, being targeted by Land of Bird. The 8th Hokage's face stood out brightly against the stone mountain.

Naruto scanned over his thoughts and tried to spark something from Shikamaru. "What happened after I left the village some 7 years ago, Shika?"

Shikamaru stood up straight and smiled, crossing his arms on the back of his, resting them. "Well...6 years after you left, I became Hokage. A few months ago, the Chuunin Exams went on again without a hitch. And also, Konohamaru made Jonin!" Naruto's eyes grew big as he heard the astounding news.

"Really? That's great!" Shikamaru went on...

"Gaara decided to resign as Kazekage and Temari took his place." Naruto still stood motionlessly and silently, intently listening to the drastic changes. Shikamaru heard no response and carried on. "The old Tsuchikage passed away before the Fifth Great Ninja War...Iwagakure has, of course, gotten two new Tsuchikages since the first replacement was the leader of the war...And you know who died in the war..."

Naruto looked on tragically...

7 years after Naruto sealed Madara...

Blood was spread and spewed far and wide as war raged on. The skies had turned a fusion of blood red, pitch black and ominous gray. Everything was in the midst of terror...

"Chidori Blade!" Sasuke impaled multiple armies of enemy ninja. Gaara hovered above and sent a Sand Burial Wave down, crushing them to dust.

"There's too many of them. Being outnumbered, there's no way we can win, Naruto!" Neji performed the 8 Trigrams Mountain Crushing Pulse and annhialated a huge line of enemies. Kankuro appeared from behind Temari on Black Ant and hacked numerous soldiers to bits. Kankuro suddenly lost his grip and fell backwards from Black Ant. A warrior appeared in front of Black Ant, and in a mere second, a blast of energy erupted over the air, sending the allies of hero skipping away across the ground. Kankuro and Black Ant were taken in by the beam.

Kankuro now lay before Gaara and Temari, his face on the edge of death. Temari stared down at his battered face, tears developing and pouring from her face like bitter, soulful raindrops. Gaara hopped over them, anger and frustration in his face and used the Great Sand Tsunami and obliterated a huge portion of the soldiers. Finally, he raised his hands. "Sand Manipulation: Needles of a Thousand Grains!" The sand twisted and broke apart, forming very large and bulky sand needles. They shot down and through the mob of soldiers, annhilating hundreds.

When the allies noticed Kankuro's death, Naruto, the leader of the brigade, cared no longer for mercy against enemies, now having a fallen ally and friend.

Kakashi leapt through the barrage of enemies, slashing them with a kunai, on his way to the core. Naruto noticed his movement and sailed through the crowd with a Rasengan, shoving a path to Kakashi. "Hey, where are yo-" Lee jumped in front of him as an army of soldiers made their way to him.

Lee used the Leaf Hurricane 4-Speed and took care of them in a blink of an eye. "Naruto, this is your chance! Go!"

Naruto was suddenly in pursuit of Kakashi. Kiba and Shino had his back all the way.

Present Time...

"And that's about it...Oh, and I always wondered how you escaped the 6 Paths Seal...Do you mind telling me?"

Naruto frowned and stared at the ground. "Short story: The Kyuubi used it's power to detatch myself from the seal, but the Kyuubi was sealed away along with Madara, however. I wasn't able to tell anyone before the war because it was so sudden and there was no time, and before the war ended, I became Sannin and left the village..." Naruto sighed and looked up into the face of Shikamaru.

Shikamaru was absorbing the information. "I see...The Kyuubi was always looking after you..."

Naruto stomped a foot and his face became serious. "Incorrect. The Nine-Tailed Fox only protected me because it knew that if I die, it dies too. It was apart of me!" Shikamaru looked away. "Oh..."

"So...Where have YOU been the past 7 years? You know, after the war ended?"

Naruto straightened. "After that, I aided in rebuilding the small portion of Konoha that was destroyed. After that, I attained the Sannin name and Kakashi and I started traveling together. A lot of things have happened, too many to recite on the spot. Sorry."

Shikamaru crossed his arms behind his head, quickly releasing them when he found his hands being stabbed by the prickly leaves on the tree behind him. "It's all right. Just glad to see you back and know how you got back. I gotta get back to business. See ya later Naruto!" And with that, Shikamaru headed back inside, beaming.

_Right outside the village gate..._

Konohamaru stood, his sword gleaming in the sun, the fiery hot spirit burning inside him, his energy flowing through the sword. "Hmm..."

Konohamaru stuck the sword in the ground and formed a hand sign. "I wonder if I can still...Do it...Wood Style Vascular Plant Growth: Tree!"

Konohamaru slammed a hand to the ground, waiting for a reaction. After a minute of no occurance, he stood up straight and sighed. "Nothi-" Suddenly, the ground shook for a minute and a tree started to grow from the ground. "Whoa, it seems I can still do it...! Okay..." He picked up his sword once again.

Dashing forward, Konohamaru hald his sword in one hand. As he approached the tree, his feet lifted from the ground slightly and he started to whip around, his body majestically spinning with the sword's steel still shining bright in the afternoon sun. Finally, he came down and the sword sliced the tree in the middle. Nothing happened...and then the tree split in half cleanly and perfectly, leaving the top half only to tumble over and lay on the path.

Sheathing his sword, he smiled, triumphantly. "Okay, that's good enough..." He then held his hand out and started to form a Rasengan, roughly the size Jiraiya used to use, and dashed towards the lower half of the tree. When he arrived, the Rasengan clashed with the stump and detonated upon contact, blowing him away. Konohamaru only slid on his feet, however. "Urk...Well...Ahh..."

"KONOHAMARU! How did you do that!?"

Konohamaru lurched forward when hearing the booming, vibrant voice of Naruto from behind him. "Ack...Well...Hey Naruto! Um...I...Uh..."

"It doesn't matter Kono. Great to see you again."

_Kuchia Uchiha stands in front of a shrouded figure..._

"Are you ready Kuchia?" Kuchia nodded.

"Yes sir..." Kuchia followed the figure into the depths of darkness within a cave...

_In the four-way, open-ended cave, two holograms stood along with Koukishi..._

"So, leader, what do you suppose we do?" Koukishi inquired to one of the holograms.

Koukishi crossed his arms and sighed. He wanted more action. He wasn't the bold, rash kind, but he liked to be able to get out of the cave once in awhile. He really did hate being kept cooped up inside. Koukshi sighed and thought to himself, "I know I'm not getting out there for some time so I should just stay patient and deal with it..."

"Well, the word of the theft hasn't spread too wide yet. When it does, everyone will be on guard and on par with the plan. What we'll do is wait until the commotion dies down once more and then strike the weakest point. So we lay low for now..."

Sighing again, Koukishi was finally dismissed.

The hologram faded and the final was left to stand silently.

The dark figure and Kuchia appeared inside. "Hm? So you've brought him! At last, Kuchia Uchiha, I'm glad you finally decided to join us!"

Kuchia's face was shrouded with confusion, but belief. "Yeah, sure..."

"Now, I want to test your strength."

Kuchia's expression stayed scraggly. "Okay..."

_In Ichiraku Ramen..._

"So, Naruto, things well with you?"

Naruto sighed, but stayed with a smile. "Yeah, sure, they've gone pretty well. So you're a Jonin now! Just one more step closer to Hokage I suppose!"

"Yeah..." Konohamaru choked as he swallowed a bit of ramen.

Konohamaru had wanted to become the 7th Hokage, but when he failed, he set his eyes on the 8th title. He wasn't a Jonin at the time, so Shikamaru beat him out by a 6-month period.

Naruto finished his bowl and stood up. He turned and lifted the door-flap, letting the glorious light shone in on Naruto's face as he started to leave. Konohamaru slammed down his chopsticks and sprang from his seat.

"I want to spar with you!"

Naruto stopped, frozen in his tracks, a frown forming. Without turning back, he said all at once, "Sorry, Kono, I have some urgent business to tend to. Maybe when I return..."

"You said that seven years ago!" Naruto stopped once more, the wind now picking up, blowing his hair on his face.

"I realize that...But this is important and I may be too late. I must go. Maybe...next...time." For a split seond, he turned his face on Konohamaru. It was strict and stern. Konohamaru sighed and sat back down to finish his bowl of Miso.

_In the ocean..._

Kisame falls back in awe. "Argh...Since when did you attain the power of Tsukiyomi!?"

Kakashi fell to a knee, feeling he was losing his footing on the water due to extreme lack of chakra. "I really have no need of explaining myself to you!"

Kisame tried to pull himself up and re-orient himself, finding it difficult to shrug off the remainder of the powerful illusion. His thoughts were a mess. "Shouldn't I be used to this...? Itachi once used it on me...I should have no issues...argh..."

Kakashi charged one more powerful Lightning Blade and glared at the struggling shark-man. "You're out of here Kisame!" He stood up weakly and charged at Kisame.

Kisame noticed the sudden-death movement of his foe and tried to draw his sword. Finding the energy, he grabbed his sword and unleashed a swing, clashing with Kakashi's Lightning Blade and causing an eruption. Kakashi was slung back through the water and fell down inside. Kisame slid back. "I'll leave you to drown...argh..."

Kisame disappeared in smoke. Kakashi drifts down silently through the water, now out of chakra, only to drown slowly...

Suddenly, he opened his eyes and saw a figure swimming towards him. It suddenly multiplied into two and he was yanked roughly by the shoulder, up into the foggy daylight. Finally catching his breath, he gagged on the water now being exumed from his lungs.

"Wha..."

"Shh...I got you Kakashi! What happened?" Kakashi continued to gag on the salty water, but soon had enough out of his system to speak legibly.

"It was Kisame Hoshigaki...He didn't die during the Fifth Great Ninja War."

Naruto seemed unphased. "I thought so. I didn't think he could die in something as simple as a war...pfft...Well, it seems he fled. Summoning Jutsu! Gamakichi!" Gamakichi suddenly appeared above water. Naruto lobbed Kakashi's drained figure to his head and hopped on as well.

"Gamakichi, take us to the Leaf Village!"

"Yes sir!"

Gamakichi took one, huge hop across the large span of liquid.

_At the Leaf Village Hit Springs..._

"LEE!" A scythe is flung through the air at a target.

Rock Lee, now 34, dodges the projectile with high speed.

"What is it TenTen?! Why so furious!?"

"WHERE YOU DOING WHAT I THINK YOU WERE DOING!?"

Form the front of the girls spa room, a figure lurks away.

Lee finally stops hopping and stands straight. "Are you crazy TenTen! I'm not that shallow!"

TenTen, now 33, appears in front of him. "Hmm...Then what did I see...Eh!?"

TenTen noticed the figure lurking away and throws a kunai, pinning it's shirt to a wall. "AHHH!"

"There you are...EH!? Kuri!? What the hell are you doing peeping!?"

Kuri Umino detaches the kunai from his shirt. "I wasn't...I was...Um..." TenTen's face grew serious. Taking out some shuriken, Kuri finally decided to speak. "Okay, okay!"

Iruka appeared behind TenTen and drew back. "What's happening here?! What is Kuri doing here...and why are you holding shuriken up to him!?"

TenTen suddenly threw her shuriken back into her pouch and explained herself.

Iruka walked over to Kuri, grabbed him, and disappeared. Lee sighed, along with TenTen, and they walked away.

A minute passed and Neji appeared. He looked around, sighed and stomped a foot. "Gah, I missed them..." He then disappeared.

On the walk back to the Leaf Village, TenTen stops and turns to Lee. "Have you had a mission in a while?"

Lee rubbed the back of his head and started tampering with his bandages. "No, it seems that Shikamaru hasn't given anyone missions in a very long time. I really need one however..."

Neji suddenly appeared in front of them. "Urgent news. Shikamaru needs all Jonin and Anbu back to the village!"

The trio disappeared.

_On an open road leading to Konohagakure, Sasuke and Suigetsu travel..._

Sasuke stops and feels a faint wind. Closing his eyes, he lets it blow on him for a minute and then turns his direction. An Anbu Black Ops member appeared in front of them, kneeling.

"Sasuke Uchiha, the Hokage of the leaf requires all Leaf Jonin and Anbu to the mansion." The Anbu member disappeared.

Sasuke turned to Suigetsu, nodded, and the two of them started at a dash towards Konoha.

_The next hour passed, and all Lead Anbu and Jonin gathered on top of the Hokage Mansion in front of Shikamaru..._

The last ones to show up were Sasuke and Suigetsu, Naruto and Kakashi, Yamato, and Anko Mitirashi.

Shikamaru turned to the Jonin and Anbu. "We've received information on a very important matter. Omoi, the head of the Anbu for the Land of Lightning, is here to speak about it."

Omoi appeared from the shadows of one of the trees. "Well...To put it simply, Kumogakure's Scroll of Hope was stolen."

An explosion of gasps arose from the crowd.

Kakashi even gave a weak gasp from the ground in the back.

"Now, we've put out a Code Yellow Situation at the moment. It's not an international crisis that one was stolen, but if more thefts occur, it will bump up to it. I'm traveling to all the lands to inform them of this and to be on guard. Thank you for listening. Good day!" Omoi disappeared and Shikamaru dismissed everyone after telling them to be on extra guard of anything shady and to be alert.

Naruto picked up Kakashi and took him over to the Leaf Hospital, admitted him, and left.

At the village gate, Naruto met Sasuke and Suigetsu on their way out. "Hey Sasuke. How's it going?"

Sasuke didn't speak a word, but he looked at Naruto lazily.

"Hmm...Nothing then?"

Sasuke still kept quiet, but soon spoke. "Yeah...I have to get going. See ya..." Sasuke and Suigetsu took their leave, leaving Naruto standing alone, deep in his thoughts...

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well...Yeah...Nothing too eventful in this chapter, but I've had writers' the block the past two weeks so getting anything written was an extensive prze for me so...HIZUH!

Hope it was enjoyable and stick around for chapter 3! (Writers' block has been vanquished!)

See you later for the next installment ;P

Special Thanks to:

Author: Me of course ;P

Friend: For helping me get over the writers' block!


	3. Chapter 3: Transparency

NOTE: Yes, the Anbu Training Center exists -.-'

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dawn of a New Era

Chapter 3

_Transparency_

Karin lay in a bed, azing up at the ceiling. She was thinking about Sasuke. She had not seen him in a very long time. She wondered how he was. What he was doing. Where he was. How he was feeling...What he was feeling. She wanted to know his whole status. She wanted to know...

Karin had been clueless about Sasuke for months now. Not knowing his condition angered her, annoyed her, frustrated her to an extent where she would practically rip her hair out by the roots when she thought about him. She didn't know if he was still alive or not.

She was clueless.

Springing up, she started to pack a bag. Her mind was set upon one objective; and she was going to achieve it even if it killed her. "I'll find him..."

She headed out the door, into the open world. She hadn't been outside in a week. Had not seen daylilght in awhile, as the hut she lived in contained no windows, allowing no light to get in. The climate had gotten colder, so she had to board up some of the open crevices around the base of the hut and in the roof, connecting some of the broken eaves as well.

Karin sighed when she walked out into a long, chilly breeze that had risen from the west. "It's gotten so cold out here..."

She was finally going to see Sasuke again. Learn of his condition. Hear his voice. See his face.

If she could find him, that is.

_Leaf Hospital, room 201..._

Sakura sits by Kakashi's bedside, waiting for him to wake up. "Wow, he's really ou-...Huh?"

Kakashi's eyes fluttered, slowly spreading, revealing his now refreshed eyes. His gaze was thrown over to Sakura. "Sakura! Nice to see you..." His hand was immediately over his left eye. "Argh...!"

Sakura sighed gravely. "Are you okay Kakashi? Your eye is feeling rather drained...isn't it?" Sakura moved closer. Removing his hand, she placed her own hand on his eye. Her hand glew with the power of the medical ninjutsu. In a few moments, Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief.

It felt better. It felt as it had before he even used it in the battle with Kisame. "Thanks Sakura. It feels better."

Sakura smiled. "Good. I have to get going. I'll see ya later Kakashi!" She made her way to the door, slid it open, turned and waved, and left silently, shutting the door easily.

Kakashi thought for a moment, looked around. He then proceeded to close his eyes and dream.

_In the Anbu training center..._

A block of wood stretched into the air. A figure jumps above it and kicks down, separating it, causing it crckle and splinter all the way down, shattering to bits. The figure was Yamato. He fell to the ground and sighed.

"It needs more work!"

he suddenly noticed Shino Aburame appear in front of him. Yamato whirred into a stright position.

"Hello Leader Aburame!"

Shino put his hood down and gave Yamato a pressuring glare. Finally, he spoke. "I'll help you train the move. I will summon termites from within the walls. If some of your wood can withstand or even fend off the termites, you'll know you're power is at its fullest. Ready?"

Yamato formed a hand sign and a tree sprouted tall and mightily from the ground. Shino placed a hdn on the wall and termites started spewing from it and gathering on Shino's arm. Shino transported them to the tree and the termites started to crowd off and burrow into the tree. Soon, the termites had the tree down to a nub.

Yamato sighed and sweatdropped. He looked at Shino, rubbing his head in defeat. "I guess I need more practice if I want to make it FULLY powerful. To think, I thought I had this downpat...!"

Yamato sighed and un-summoned the tree. Shino transported the now full termites back into the wall. Shino put his hood back up and adjusted his sunglasses. "You do that..."

One of the other Anbu appeared by Shino. "Shino, your assistance is requested at the Hokage Mansion..."

Shino nodded and disappeared along with the Anbu member.

_In the Mansion..._

"Shino, you and another Anbu member need to head over to the Shrine of Hidden Leaf. I require your assitance with protecting the scroll. After hard consideration of all the ninja, I thought the Anbu Black Ops leader would be best." Shino nodded and disappeared once more.

Shino appeared outside the Hokage Mansion and communicated with one of his bugs, telling it to go get one of the Anbu members. Shino then made his way to the Hidden Leaf Forest.

_Shrine of Hidden Leaf..._

Shino arrived at the shrine soon and awaited his Anbu assistance. Later, a member appeared, his mask fitted into place on his face.

Shino asked for a name. "Neji Hyuuga at your assistance." Shino smiled, took down his hood, took off his sunglasses and fitted his mask on.

"Alright. We need to keep a secure guard."

Neji nodded and he and Shino began their guarding period.

An hour into their duty, Neji started reading the writing on the shrine door. Most of it was illegble, but he was able to make out bits and parts. It read, _"Leaf...wi...fire...stan...strong...and...sturdious...Hoka...Hashira...Senju...is the founder...of...th...Will...fire...He will pro...vill...for as long...as...lives... and...fur...Hashirama Senju...forever..."_

Shino noticed Neji reading and started to explain. "I started doing some research on what it says. I know what it says fully. _Leaf's Will of Fire stands strong and sturdious. Hokage Hashirama Senju is the founder of the Will of Fire. He will protect the Village for as long as he lives and further. Hashirama Senju forever. _It's touching, really."

Neji smiled, but Shino stepped in front of him. Shino wiped off a clod of dust from the bottom and put together the scribbled writing.

"Hmm...In full, it has the signatures of the hokages, minus the 6th. Hmm..._Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Minato Namikaze, Tsunade, and Shikamaru Nara. _The 7th Hokage's name is way too illegible. Even though we know who it is...This is really mysterious. That's why the scroll is protected here. This shrine is the heart of the village. It holds much history."

Neji was still flabbergasted. "And you know about all this?!"

Shino looked around and whispered. "I do a _lot _of research..." Neji smiled again and began his duty once more.

Shino finally stood up from peering at the tablet and joined Neji in guard duty.

_On top of a building in the Leaf Village..._

Sauno Uchiha sits again, leaning on a metal pole attached to the roof of a building. She sits thinking about things to do, missions, duties...

"Maybe Shikamaru has a mission for us...But if he did, he would call our team there...gah..." Sauno sighed and stood up.

"There must be..."

"Something we can do? I agree..." Sauno turned slightly to see one of her teammates, Uzuna Uzumaki, standing next to her. Sauno nodded.

"Oh, hey Uzuna. I haven't seen you in two days. Where you been?" Uzuna looked around.

"I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to say. Anyway, we have a mission. I've informed Hizuka. Meet at the Hokage Mansion in ten minutes." Uzuna disappeared and Sauno hopped off the building.

Ten minutes later, Sauno, Uzuna, and another boy named Hizuka Haruno stood inside the Hokage Mansion.

Shikamaru stamped a paper and looked up. He lobbed Uzuna a scroll and he unraveled it. The top labeled, "A Rank."

Uzuna started to read the description. "Go to the Hidden Lightning Village and investigate the theft there." Sauno, Hizuka and Uzuna couldn't believe what they read.

Shikamaru stood up and walked around his desk. "I know you must be thinking that this is something Jonin should only be able to handle, but I believe your team is about equal to some of the other Jonin in the village. I also think you are able to handle an A-Rank mission. This will be a difficult Reconnasaince mission, but as I said, I believe you three can handle it. Be sure to gather the adequate information on the theft."

The team high-fived each other for getting such a difficult mission.

_The next day in front of the Hidden Leaf Gate..._

Iruka Umino met the team. "Okay, so I take it you guys know the mission?"

They nodded and stood readied. "All right, then let's push on to Kumogakure!"

The team ventured from the Leaf Village and out throught the Hidden Leaf Forest.

Team Iruka hopped and glided across the perfectly green treetops, arriving in Kumogakure lands within a day.

On the border, they decided to camp out for the night and start again in the morning.

_That night, in a large wasteland, the winds traveling, blowing gravel and dust, Sasuke and Suigetsu stand training in the moonlight..._

Their swords clang with a twangy ring, the blades shimmering the in the faint moonlight over them. Suigetsu clashes and slides back, grinding his sword in the ground. It hadn't been quite as adequate ever since it was broken during the Five Kage Summit duel with the Raikage.

Sasuke stands with his sword straight out, pinpointing a direct landing point on his foe. Suigetsu continued to frown as the training session continued to fall flat for him. He threw a leg out on the ground and sent a wave of water towards Sasuke. Sasuke jumped over it and slashed down.

Suigetsu jumped and collided, pushing back with the force of his will and brute strength. Finally, releasing the power he had, he blew Sasuke from the air, causing him to slide on the ground, only to be greeted with another slash from the large Beheader. Sasuke backflipped and threw his sword mid-flip. The dagger-like Kusanagi (Orochimaru's Sword) flew towards Suigetsu. Suigetsu blocked the sword with his own, the sword flying away from him. Sasuke suddenly appeared in the air flipping backwards at Suigetsu.

Suigetsu pushed away from his sword, Sasuke landing on the handle. His sword landed in his hand and he darted towards Suigetsu. Suigetsu grimaced as he realized his mistake and the trick. "Dammit."

Sasuke sliced Suigetsu across the abdomen, only to find him disappear in a glob of water. Suigetsu appeared by his sword, dashing away as he grabbed hold of the handle. Suigetsu quickly span on his heels, adding great power to the sword, spinning in 360 degree circles five times, accumulating the power of the centrifugal force. Finally, he released it in the direction of Sasuke. Sasuke whirred around and slashed his sword with the high powered sword coming his way. The second he clashed, the two swords powered upwards. Coming to the ground, they clanged with each other as they lay between Suigetsu and Sasuke.

Suigetsu and Sasuke look deeply into each other's eyes, anticipating the opponent's next move. "Argh..."

Sasuke made the first move and dashed forward with blinding speed. Grabbing the Kusanagi, he appeared in front of Suigetsu and stopped as he was in mid-slash.

He whispered in Suigetsu's ear, "Good training...We're done for now..." Suigetsu let loose a sigh of relief.

He moved forward and picked up his sword, sheathing it on his back. Sasuke shiethed his sword as well.

Looking up in the sky, Sasuke finally said, "Let's camp here for the night and move at dawn." They settled down and Sasuke was quickly asleep, Suigetsu lay there and think however.

Suigetsu remembers the time they went to Otogakure, mainly to get the Kusanagi to replace his other sword. It was a long journey, even after getting past the borderline due to remaining rogue ninja dotted here and there, however not much of a hassle when at the hands of Sasuke and he.

He also remembered what happened in the war.

_Fifth Great Ninja War after Naruto headed to join Kakashi..._

Sasuke stands awaiting for more troops to attack. Juugo, Suigetsu and Karin stand with him. Suigetsu rushes forward and dices some of the enemy warriors, getting occupied with more and more.

Karin starts pitching explosive-tagged kunai into the army. Suddenly, Sasuke is attacked from behind and he slides on the ground. Juugo feels the impulse to kill and transforms into his Cursed Mark stage.

Juugo crushes many soldiers, due to his intent to kill and to protect Sasuke. Three soldiers decided to blind-side Sasuke with the same attack that killed Kankuro. Sasuke whirrs around only to see his death flash before him. Juugo darted forward and jumped in front of him. The last words he spoke...

"Sasuke! I'll protect you! The only other person who...Means something to me! At least I can die knowing I protected...YOU! SASUKE!"

Sasuke hid his tears as he jumped back and Juugo was consumed by the blast. Sasuke fell to his knees. The soldiers shot towards him and he released the Chidori Stream to kill them. Slamming his fist to the ground, he shouts Juugo's name numerous times. Suigetsu and Karin appeared before him, having seen what happened. Suigetsu's eyes and fist clenched and Karin felt liquid trickle slightly down her cheeks.

Sasuke stood up and charged into the army, clanging his sword with them, now having the intent to avenge his friend.

_Present Time..._

Suigetsu closed his eyes and drifted to sleep silently, the fire Sasuke had started popping and cracking, dying down slowly...

_In a grassland..._

Water twists and compresses around a fleeing figures leg and brings him to the ground. "Hmm..."

The figure explodes and the water is spewn in the grass. Kuchia appears behind Koukishi and punches him to the side. Another figure approaches him at a dash and throws a kick at him. Kuchia jumps up and lets the figure fly by. He releases a flurry of shuriken and takes it down. Two other figures approach him quickly and he easily takes them down with his skillful taijutsu.

One more figure approaches from the air and Kuchia activates his Sharingan. Jumping up, he kicks the figure in the side and performs the Primary Lotus on it. He slides to the side and huffs a bit.

A small round of applause erupts form the people he took down as they stand up unharmed. "You are very skilled Kuchia...I believe we need you in the Akatsuki..." One of the figures hands him a blue ring, and Kuchia sets in on his right middle finger.

"I'm ready."

_Hidden Lightning Village..._

Team Iruka arrives at the Hidden Lightning Village gate. Iruka states their purpose for arrival and are let inside. Team Iruka makes their way to the Raikage Mansion.

Inside, they meet the Raikage.

Iruka steps forward. "Hello, we're here on a recon mission to gather information on the theft of the Scroll of Hope that was in fat stolen from Kumogakure just days before."

The Raikage stands up and starts to speak to Iruka and his team. "Speak to Omoi about it. He's the one who witnessed and attempted to cease the theft. He should be on the roof. Shi, take them there." Shi stepped inside and beckoned them to follow him. Team Iruka followed suit.

On the roof, Shi pointed to where Omoi was and Iruka met him there. "Omoi we're here to..."

Omoi stopped him mid-sentence. "I know why your here." He snapped his toothpick in half, chucked it and started chewing on another. "You're here to gather information about the theft. Yeah, two of the other countries have already sent recon teams to find out stuff, so I apparently have no problem explaining, tsk. Anyway..." Omoi started to explain what happened. Iruka asked for a description of what the thief looked like and what type of ninjutsu he used and for any type of significant info about the thief.

Omoi sighed as he finished. "That's all...I suppose we're done here?" Omoi uncrossed his arms.

"Yes, thank you Omoi. Good day!" Team Iruka took their leave from the village.

On the way back, Sauno huffed. "He wasn't in a very good mood, to say the least."

"Well, he did say he'd had to explain it two times to the other countries, and he also traveled to the other three countries, and to top it off, he's had three, including us, recon teams come ask for information. He's probably had a very busy two-three days. And all that's just what you put together. There's also no telling how many times he's had to speak about it to his Anbu team, and to their own village."

Hizuka cut in. "And having to say the exact same things over and over again really can get on someone's nerves."

Iruka started again. "Exactly and he's lucky he's not someone who loses his temper well, even though keeping it in when it should come out for too long could be bad. Anyway, our mission is halfway complete. Let's get back to the village and relay the info to Shikamaru."

_Hokage Mansion, Hokage Room..._

Team Iruka stands in front of Shikamaru as Iruka hands the scroll he had written the information on to Shikamaru. "This is the data we collected from Omoi of the Hidden Lightning Village."

Shikamaru scanned every word in the report and soon closed the scroll. "Thank you and...Mission Successful!"

Team Iruka beamed and the members left the Hokage Mansion, with their success in mind.

Karin stands in the middle of the field Sasuke and Suigetsu stood in the night before. She sensed Sasuke's faint chakra and stomped a foot. She had missed them and she slapped herself for being so slow. "Dammit...Maybe I can track the trail of chakra."

And with that, Karin started traveling in the direction Sasuke and Suigetsu ventured that morning.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well, it's over! And...Well, a more detailed chapter than the last...to say the least...

I've been a little dim the past few days so I didn't have any great inspiration, dee-dum -.-'

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! (My longest yeet *ahem*)

Join me for a new chapter! ;P

See you all next time for Chapter 4! SEE YA! NARURULER OUT!

Special Thanks To:

Author: Me of course ;p


	4. Chapter 4: Bold Barrier

Dawn of a New Era

Chapter 4

_Bold Barrier_

"So they're pretty similar in most ways to the former Akatsuki. They are very powerful missing-nin from the different countries. For now, we'll assume they travel in two-man cells until we see fit." The Hokage, Kazekage and Mizukage have a small meeting in Konoha.

Temari stands up and sighs. "Well, Shikamaru, is this meeting...?"

"Meeting adjurned." Temari stood frozen but suddenly gathered her barrings and headed off with Matsuri. The Mizukage stood up and began to leave. Shikamaru suddenly halted her.

"One of the Akatsuki is from your village, correct?"

The Mizukage turned around, her red hair whipping across her face. "Um, yes, and actually...He is the person who stole the Hidden Lightning's scroll..."

Shikamaru's mind was now twisted. "What?! Then, what's his name?"

The Mizukage stood for a moment, taking but a second to think of the name. "Koukishi is his name. He went missing from the village two years ago...Urk..." The Mizukage and Chojiro finally left the room and Shikamaru sat in transfixed thought.

"So...Now...We have a name of one member...And supposedly one of the strongest if he was able to get by Omoi..."

_A bowl-like valley..._

An explosion erupted from one of the walls of the valley as Sasuke appeared from the smoke, skidding upon the ground. His shirt had fallen a bit, revealing Anbu-like gear underneath. "It's still rusty..." Sasuke tried once more with his technique.

Suigetsu sat in the center of the large, closed valley. "It must be hard to get the Chidori Drill right if it's taking Sasuke so long..."

Suigetsu shot up with his sword in hand when he heard footsteps behind him. A woman tripped and fell at the sight of the large blade.

Suigetsu recognized the figure, hair, appearance...All about the figure. "K-Karin?"

"Ugh..." Karin lurched forward as she stood up, in a daze now that she had hit her temple on rock.

"What the...How did you find us?! Why are you here and...Gah...!"

Karin stepped forward and took her hand off her temple. "I traced yours and Sasuke's chakra here. I've been on your trail for about two days. Finally...Where is Sasuke?"

Suigetsu pointed to figure constantly performing, and failing, a technique on the wall. Karin, stepping forward slowly, saw Sasuke's face when he slid back on the ground. In her eyes...His beautiful face, the expression of pure determination...She hadn't seen it in so long.

She was happy she was finally able to see his face once more...Now...

Sasuke huffed once more and pulled up his shirt around the Anbu gear and armor. "This jutsu is difficult...To get the spin, the power...I may not be able to perfect it...Eh?"

Karin had appeared behind him and stared pratically through him. Sasuke turned around and greeted her gaze. "Karin!?"

"Yup, same reation I had, Sasuke. "Suigetsu sauntered up to them. He noticed the gaze Karin was giving Sasuke. One that showed marvel. One that said you had not seen the person in a loong period of time. And it had been a long time. Five to seven years is how long Karin had to wait to see the face she always dreamt about.

Karin finally broke the gaze. "Since you two are traveling together, how about I join you again and form the old team..." She threw a hand over her mouth the instant the words, "old team" were uttered.

Sasuke looked down with a grave, dead expression. Suigetsu looked away solemnly. "Um...I'm...Sorry...Um...Travel as a team together..."

Sasuke looked into the sky. Clouds started forming, ominous, gray, dim clouds. Lightning sparked and crackled through it. "Fine."

Karin beamed and clapped her hands once, creating a loud, hollow echo. "Great!"

Sasuke looked at her with a deadly glare. Then shifted to Suigetsu. "It's going to rain. Let's at least get a small distance from here." Sasuke started walking away, the direction out of the valley. He knew Suigetsu would follow, and he half-expected Karin to stand there until they were gone.

But he was wrong. Suigetsu immediately followed him and Karin trailed behind Suigetsu by a couple feet. Sasuke was wrong by a long shot...

_Cave..._

Koukishi, his apparent partner, a hologram, and Kisame stand in the center. The hologram briefs the trio on a mission.

"You three are to penetrate the defenses of Iwagakure and the Hidden Stone Village and retrieve the Scroll of Hope. There's no room for failure you three. Get moving." Koukishi tapped a foot, but shrugged off a dispute.

Jinrai was less soft and stepped forward. "Wouldn't it be better if we stay in our two-man cells?"

"No," the hologram stated sternly. "This mission will be incredibly difficult as Iwagakure's strength is the second highest of the five countries."

Kisame recited the order of strengths subconsciously in his mind from weakest to strongest. "Kirigakure, Kumogakure, Sunagakure, Iwagakure, Konohagakure...hmm..."

"Go."

The trio felt the strict vibe in the voice of the hologram and immediately headed off.

"Iwagakure...The Hard Country...Hmph..." Jinrai kept his eyes closed the entire way.

Outside the Hidden Stone Village wall...

The trio stood, reciting the plan of action. Koukishi came up with the main operation. "Jinrai, you penetrate high in the wall structure, make sure it's a large hole. Kisame, you infiltrate the village and use your Water Shockwave along with me. Use your sword and hack your way through the defenses and into the shrine. I'll get the scroll and then we make a hasty retreat. Understood?"

Kisame grimaced the whole time Koukishi spoke. "Hmph...Fine..."

Jinrai jumped into the air and formed a hand sign. "Lightning Style: Twin Wolf Turbine!" Two wolves formed from lightning span quickly, as if turbines, towards the wall. Finally reaching the wall, the penetrated and caused an explosion, the smoke being their cover to quickly get inside without being noticed.

Inside, Kisame and Koukishi dashed into the air, both forming hand signs at the same time. In unison, they shouted, "Water Shockwave Jutsu!" Water rushed in through the hole and over the peak of the wall, drownning houses and people under. Kisame surfed down the water and released his Man Eating Sharks to clear a path towards the shrine. "Koukishi!"

Koukishi's Sphere of Stone erupted from the water and floated above the new ocean-like landscape towards a medium-sized tower. Koukishi released the ball of stone into shooting pieces of rock at the Shinobi coming after him. "No interferance!"

Koukishi landed on top of the shrine. Breaking inside, he fell to the wooden floor boards. "Ah! And there it is, the scroll!" As he reached for it, the shrine around him felt apart and he was surrounded in total darkness. He realized his legs were stuck inside a bayou of muck. "What- What is this!?"

"Black Phoenix!" Koukishi suddenly was inside the shrine, but noticed the scroll was gone. He heard and tried to analyze where those words came from. Suddenly, the entire shrine was enveleoped in the shadow of a large, black phoenix, still unbeknownst to Koukishi. The phoenix slammed down on the shrine, obliterating it in seconds. Kisame hopped off the water and witnessed this sight. Jinrai leaned up against one side of the hole in the wall and sighed. "I thought his self-sonfidence would be the death of him..."

In front of Kisame, Sasuke Uchiha appeared. "Hmm, Sasuke Uchiha. Long time no see."

"Cut the small talk." Sasuke hid the scroll in on of his pouches. Suigetsu and Karin appeared alongside him. Suigetsu drew his sword and smiled mischieveously.

Jinrai sighed once more form the hole. "I guess I have to go help him now." Jinrai shot off the wall and appeared in seconds behind Kisame. Kisame was unaware of Jinrai's appearance.

Sasuke held his hand on the handle of the Chokuto. "So you wanted the scroll...For what reason?" Jinrai scoffed from behind Kisame, making himself known that he was in fact present.

"We shouldn't have to explain ourselves. If you want to know that badly, hand over the scroll and you'll find out soon. Or we could take it by force. I'm giving you an option. Make a choice." Jinrai opened his eyes, revealing a shimmering blue scheme.

Kisame smiled and latched his sword onto his back, knowing he will not require it. Suigetsu loosened the grip on his sword frequently. Karin stood, eyeing both Kisame and Jinrai, also throwing her gaze at the destroyed shrine.

Akatsuchi and the Tsuchikage stood in front of the shrine, obviously aware of the standoff up ahead, they were confident that the aid would be able to handle it. Akatsuchi analyzed the wreckage. "Hmm...The life form that was inside...Isn't here anymore. But it wasn't killed." The Tsuchikage whirred around to see three people now standing off with their apparent aid.

Kisame threw his gaze at Koukishi, who was now standing on his left. "So, you survied I see."

"I almost didn't...That damn attack was almost inescapable. But I managed. Let's hurry this up, shall we? I'm tired of Jinrai always stealing my thunder of the polite act..."

Jinrai scoffed at the comment. "You idiot..." Sasuke listened to their banter with a dead expression, as if he didn't care how long they standed there as long as the enemy left without the scroll.

Karin sighed once. Kisame kept his attention locked to Suigetsu, and vice-versa.

"What's your answer?" Sasuke smirked.

"We're obviously not going to give you the scroll. I'm waiting for you three goons to decide when you want to leave and how. In full...Or in pieces." Sasuke's Sharingan tomoes started to spin slowly.

Koukishi beamed. "You haven't realized it yet have you?" Sasuke's eyes were filled with bewilderment. His hand scurrid to the pouch where he found that the scroll was gone. Koukishi threw it into the air and Kisame grabbed it and put it inside his cloak.

"We were waiting for you to notice. Koukishi lifted it when he came over here, idiot."

Just two minutes before...

Akatsuchi analyzed the wreckage.

A figure darted from the falled shrine. The figure lurked by Karin, avoiding her notice, sweeping across the side of Sasuke, snatching something from a pouch.

Present...

Sasuke's face twisted into a sour grimace. "How'd you do that!? You scum..." Sasuke, instead of drawing the Chokuto or Kusanagi, used a Chidori to start the Chidori Blade and target the enemy. Kisame slipped under the blade and scurried away from the scene. Jinrai held a hand out and, shockingly to everyone, grasped the blade, with no effect to him. He snapped it and the energy stopped flowing. "How'd you...?"

Koukishi and Jinrai fled the scene and joined Kisame, leaping from the wall and outside the village. Akatsuchi and the Tsuchikage greeted the trio, but finding the scroll had been stolen.

_Status of Scroll Theft: Code Yellow_

_Hidden Leaf Village..._

Uzuna and Hizuka sit in front of the Hokage Mansion. Hizuka rubs his face, as he was not fully awake. He wished his father would help him with his Taijutsu and mediacl-nin. Suddenly, the both of them heard a small yip and Hizuka's face brightened as his gaze was thrown to his left. He saw a (4 month old) puppy scampering his way. he flew up and picked him up. Kiba appeared with him, smiling. Hizuka knew why this puppy was here. "This is your birthday present, Hizuka. And we'll train you to work together with him and make him like Akamaru: A partner ninja hound."

"Thanks dad." The puppy was black, with white paws, white-tipped ears and tail and a white streak down his back.

Uzuna smiled at Hizuka and left him with his puppy. He had decided to take a stroll, to think about his life at the moment, and what he was going to be doing for awhile. "Ugh. I wish Iruka would call for a training session. Or some sort of dangerous mission. Or even some around-the-village duty! Anything!" Realizing he was talking to himself in midday, he shut his mouth and continued his walk in silence.

_Anbu Training center..._

"Sai? Hello?" Naruto noticed a few Anbu members sprring and training inside, but did not see Sai. "Maybe he's left."

From the shadows of a corner, Sai emerged, looking at Naruto with a joyous expression. "Hello Naruto, haven't spoken to you in 4 years. How are you?"

Naruto nodded and smiled. "I've been well, I suppose. But I needed to speak with you about urgent business. Are you busy?" Sai shook his head.

"No, not at all. Shino and Neji are still on guard duty and there are no missions. I have time to speak with you, if you with, Naruto-sama."

_Leaf Hospital..._

Kakashi walks outside, stretching his arms and feeling refreshed. "A couple days of rest after using my Sharingan is what I need, ahhh..." He looked around, noticing he was alone and started walking towards the Village center.

Soon, he spotted TenTen and Lee scanning merchandise inside a market. TenTen's eyes darted around numerous kinds of kunai, explosive tags, shuriken, smokebombs, trap kits, and various other ninja tools. Kakashi knew she probably didn't need them, but she loved looking at them anyway.

Lee was searching through the different weights and sizes of leg weights and arm weights. Kakashi's eyes shot down to his legs and he noticed the weights he were wearing were tagged, "900 lbs" and he sighed.

"He puts himself through a lot..."

Kakashi greeted them, TenTen and Lee saying hello back. "How're you Kakashi? Feeling any better?" TenTen inquired, obviously worried about his well-being.

Kakashi gave her a reassuring expression. "I'm well TenTen, no need to worry like that." Kakashi said goodbye and was on his own way. He finally stopped after a while inside the dumpling shop so he could think better.

"What was Kisame out there for...? Is he apart of that new organization? I doubt it...but it's very possible...but it doesn't explain what he was doing out in the middle of the ocean."

_Cave..._

Jinrai, Kisame and Koukishi revealed themselves in front of a hologram. Jinrai presented the scroll. "Easy takings, however we had some issues with Sasuke Uchiha and his team. Not much more of a hassle, anyway."

The scroll levitated and disappeared as the one before it had before. "Kisame, you were the other 'semi-close' person to Kakuzu and Hidan. Do you think Hidan could still be alive?"

Kisame closed his eyes and thought, finally speaking afterwards. "Well...He has immortality, but it doesn't last forever unless he constantly fulfills Jashin's needs. And he was buried alive...And if the immortality ran out, the decapitation would have reached him before the suffocation effect did. I would say the likeliness of him being alive is one in a million."

The hologram sighed, disappointed. "Hmm, he would have made a nice addition...But I hate statistics to I want you to use the KeiraKurei to find out for sure."

Kisame's eyes blew open, flabbergasted to a full extent. "WHAT!? The KeiraKurei?! I've never even used the damned thing!"

The hologram sciffed, disapprovingly. "I don't care, use the sword and find Hidan!" Jinrai and Koukishi threw each other glances and suddenly disappeared. Kisame growled deeply and placed his hand on a second handle of a sword on his back.

"The Samehada drains chakra as it shreds the skin...But as I've heard, the KeiraKurei eternally damages chakra points...Hmph..."

_The next day, in the Nara Forest..._

Kisame dashes stealthily through the trees, on his way to Area 1 Ruins, towards his objective.

As he passes a tall, bulky tree, a figure notices him and starts to follow him in the shadows. "Whoever that is, shouldn't be in the Nara forest without clearance...Better trace him."

Kisame finally approached his destination and searched around the tablets and broken pieces of pillars. After searching for a few minutes altogether, he noticed a spot in the stone floor where it was filled in some time in the last 15-20 years. "I guess this is the spot."

He unsheathed the KeiraKurei and gazed it it's sleek blade. "Hmm, damages chakra points...But how will it help get this dug up? I guess I just swing and find out!" He threw his weight through the handle backwards, and then slung down quickly at the spot. Suddenly, when the blade came into contact, the ground exploded upwards and sent Kisame baclwards a few steps, the sword singing slightly. The stones and dirt flew around the "hole" and revealed a large crater, where the dismembered pieces of Hidan lay.

Scanning and analyzing the crater, he soon found his head laying alone. taking a chance, he picked it up by the hair and revealed its face. After a minute of staring, the head uttered words. "What the hell are you just staring at me fore Kisame?! Get me the hell out of this hole!" In Kisame's mind, he was hoping that Hidan was actually dead, his heart sinking when he heard Hidan's cracked, loud voice.

Kisame gathered his pieces and layed them down in body form, apart, on the ground. "Kisame, where is Kakuzu!? I need him to sew my head back on! Get him here immediately!"

"Shut up, will ya! Kakuzu's been dead for a long time. You're going to have to wait!" Suddenly, Kisame noticed movement from a tree and then an explosive tag kunai land behind him. Before it set off, he spat some water on it and put out the fuse. "You're not supposed to be here so get away!"

Azuma Sarutobi Jr., now 16 year old Chuunin, appeared on a fallen pillar, glaring at Kisame. "Hmph, you sound pushy. I'll be away from here soon..."

"You'll be away from here now!" Azuma uttered calmly as he snapped a twig in his fist. Kisame scoffed brightly.

"Really? I see...Then if you think that, why not come over here and deal with me?" Azuma beamed.

"Glad to!" From his pouch, he pulled out one of the same knives Azuma Sr. held. He dashed forward, the wind chakra surrounding the blade. Kisame drew the KeiraKurei and swung it at Azuma. Azuma clashed with the blade, only to find himself being pushed back by a huge gravitational force.

Kisame noticed Jinrai's appearance. "Kisame! What are you doing? You're mission was to find Hidan and get out of here! Not pick a fight wherever you can find one, you idiot!" Kisame frowned and threw a deadly gaze at Jinrai.

"Just sew him up while I deal with this little bastard! And do it quick!" Azuma dashed back forward, now a blade on each hand.

Jinrai took two fingers and a smal lightning "scalpel" appeared from the tips. he went to his job at sewing Hidan's pieces back together. Soon, he was finished and he helped Hidan up to his feet. Kisame drew back and slid, sheathing his Samehada and KeiraKurei all at the same time. Jinrai scoffed. "You used both? Heh..."

Kisame snarled. They fled and Azuma was left alone, huffing, now out of breath and energy. "At least they left...But they took that guy...Wasn't he the one who...?" Dammit..."

_In a while..._

Inside the cave, Jinrai and Kisame appeared, Hidan on Jinrai's shoulder. The hologram clapped and gave what somewhat looked like a smile.

"We're now complete...Kisame, did you happen to find his scythe?" Kisame reached inside his cloak and pulled out a small, metal shaft.

He pulled it apart and it slid into a "pole" and then the three scythe blades flung out, reveaing the shadowing three blades. Kisame handed it to Hidan, chain and all, and Hidan smiled. "How long was I in that pit anyway?"

Kisame crossed his arms. This was the moment he waited for. "You've been in there almost 20 years." Hidan chuckled disbelieveingly.

"Right..." but then looked at Kisame's face, deadly serious. "WHAT!?!?"

_Hokage Room..._

Azuma appeared before Shikamaru, still huffing. "Um...Shikamaru-sama, you remember that guy that you buried some 17 years ago right?" Shikamaru's expression became grave.

"Yes, what about Hidan?!"

Azuma sighed. "He...Was...Unearthed and taken away." Shikamaru almost fell out of his chair but immediately gained his bearings, standing up and heading out of the room with Azuma.

Shikamaru's thoughts battled around in his head. "This is bad...Hidan was unearthed...Gah...All these things..."

As he opened the Mansion main door, Kurotsuchi slammed into him. Shikamaru stood straight and helped her up. "You're the Hokage, correct? Shikamaru-sama, the Tsuchikage sent me here to inform you that the Iwagakure Scroll of Hope has been stolen!"

Shikamaru's face turned as bright red as a tomato and he became flustered.

Azuma sighed heavily.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yup, Shikamaru sure is angry! And overworked!

_ _

I tried to make up for the last two chapters by spicing this one up with some interesting stuff! So, how was it guys? Like it? AND! I'm adding this chapter to my record book as...MY LONGEST CHAPTER EVER!!! Hope you guys liked it and I'll see ya next time for Chapter 5! SEE YA!

Special Thanks to:

Author: me of course ;P

Friend: For allowing me to use their computer while mine is having technical difficulties!


	5. Chapter 5: Forest of O

This chapter and the next 3-4 were actually suppose to be like Chapter 10 and on, but they came early because the build-up was...Bah, nevermind, just enjoy!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dawn of a New Era

Chapter 5

_Forest of O_

Status of Scroll Theft: Blue

_Cave..._

"Two scrolls now in our possession. I see no reason we should not be able to perform our task at this point." Kisame scoffed at Jinrai's remark.

"Idiot, we need all 5 to successfully complete our grand design. And we won't be able to accomplish that goal if the leader kills us for making snide comments like that."

Jinrai rolled his eyes sharply. "And you're telling me that you would let him kill YOU of all people?" Kisame frowned and looked on.

"Shouldn't you already be aware that he holds my life line in his own hands. During the Fifth Great War, I almost died. He 'rescued' me by healing me, but it also put a tremendous strain on my current life, so he holds my lifeline in place...But he can also sever it, thus killing me instantly where I stand..." Jinrai snapped his eyes shut and looked away.

"Hmph, I didn't know that. Better not get as cocky as me then, I suppose." Kisame grunted.

"You're right..." One of Jinrai's eyes popped open, but soon settled closed again.

_Suzuki Place Diner..._

"Naruto, what exactly are you getting at?" Sai inquired.

"Sai, I know you know the Momentum Seal Release Jutsu and I need your help with it!" Sai nodded.

"Sure, but what for exactly?"

Naruto closed his eyes. "I want to try to unseal the Ying Kyuubi from the place it was sealed inside of!"

Sai spoke breathlessly. "But you don't even know where it was sealed!"

"Yes I do. It is sealed within the Fourth's Stone Head on the Cliffside." He said all at once.

Sai choked on a sip of his drink. "H-How did you know that!?"

Naruto reached inside his bag and revealed a tightly wound scroll, handing it to Sai. Sai read it, still awestruck.

"Hmm...It's a scroll written by Hiruzen Sarutobi. _Naruto, I wrote this scroll and concealed it so that one day, if you may find it, you will know where Minato Namikaze, your father, sealed the Ying Kyuubi's Chakra away, and why he gave you the Yang. The location the Ying version is hidden inside the Fourth's Face on the Stone Cliffiside. It was hollowed out and a seal was placed inside for an emergency reason such as sealing away a massive chakra source or something similar. You must use the Momentum Seal Release to do this. The truth is, only Minato knew why he sealed the Yang inside of you, Naruto. Please find the Ying Chakra and stay strong! Hiruzen Sarutobi..."_

"Naruto...This is-is incredible! Where did you find it?"

"It was hidden beneath the Memorial Stone. It seems as if he wrote it just before he died. But that," he pointed to the spot where it indicated the hidden location, "is where the Ying Kyuubi is concealed! So, will you help me out, Sai?"

Sai mulled over the thought for a moment, finally speaking, much to Naruto's pleasing. "Yes, I will aid you Naruto. So, inside the Fourth's Stone Face? When do you want to do this, and how?"

Naruto shifted in his seat. "Soon, not today, but soon. I also need your help figuring a plan of action."

Sai nodded and continued in deep thought. "Hmm..."

_Hokage Mansion..._

Shikamaru sits at his desk, writing inside a scroll. Suddenly, a scroll rolls onto his desk. he unravels and reads the contents. "Witnesses have spotted some shady figures by the Forest of O, and they would like some investigation done."

In a few minutes, Team Iruka stands inside. Hizuka has his new puppy, which he names Ryouken, sitting atop his head. "Okay, the Akatsuki may have a hideout in the Forest of O," Shikamaru spoke as he handed the scroll to Iruka.

"Iruka raveled the scroll. "But I thought the Forest of O had a seal protecting it!"

"Yes, but the seal was broken because of someone using the Spiritual Seal Release Jutsu. These people are skilled, so we believe it is possibly the Akatsuki. I want your team to scope it out!"

"Aye aye!" Team Iruka disappeared from the room.

_Hidden Leaf Gate..._

"Wow, we're really going out into something that could lead us to AKATSUKI!" Sauno was hyper.

Uzuna shook his head. "You get to riled up at things like this. This wasn't you just two years ago!"

Sauno shook her head negatively. "I know, but ever since Kuchia started being the show off guy, I've pumped up!"

Hizuka sighed. Iruka appeared atop the gate and dropped down. "Okay, team, to the Forest of O!"

Heading into the hidden Leaf Forest, their mission began. Halway through the Forest, Sauno closed her eyes and thought silently to herself.

"This is awesome. An S-rank mission! At last, we can show our true potential and teamwork as we can work altogether! This is perfect!"

Soon, they came upon a large landscape. Iruka held up a hand sign. "Release!" The landscape disappeared, revealing a forest with trees swelled as large as the Forest of Death.

"So, it's hidden inside Genjutsu! This forest's pretty well protected!"

"Yes it is. Now, let's head insi-" Iruka was cut-off as a blade of grass shot through the air at him. He quickly deflected it with a kunai. "Quick! Head into the forest!"

The team immediately dove into the forest. More blades of grass rained upon them, barely dodging them by shielding them selves with trees and limbs.

"Where are they coming from!?" Hizuka screeched as he dove behind a tree-trunk. A grass needle ripped a hole through the tree. Hizuka jumped out from behind the tree and threw a few ball bombs into the air. The bombs exploded when needles punctured them, blowing dozens of trees to bits.

Two ninja appeared on a tree limb, staring down at Team Iruka. "Hmph, and what do you think you guys are doing here?" One of the ninja persisted.

Iruka growled. "We're here on a mission. We were told of witnesses who noticed shady ninja inside the forest; where they shouldn't be!" Iruka reached onto his back and pulled off a large shuriken. He jumped up and lobbed it at the duo.

One ninja pushed the other out of the way and grasped the shuriken as it flew towards him. Uzuna's eyes grew big. "How'd he do that?!"

"You foolish group of shinobi. You underestimate Grass Ninja!" The ninja shrouded his hand and arm in leaves and hopped down towards Iruka, shuriken still in hand. In a calm voice, he whispered, "You must now die..."

Iruka pulled a smoke bomb from his pouch and jumped into the air, ready to collide with the man. Iruka lobbed the smoke bomb just a meter away from him. The man was shrouded inside. Iruka pulled another shuriken and chucked it into the smoke. Suddenly, the man fell from the smoke, the shuriken having made contact. Iruka fell in front his team. Sauno inquired about the other man that he had pushed away.

Iruka scanned the area meticulously. "Hmmm, where is that guy?"

Iruka gave a signal to his team. "I want you three to head further on. If you encounter any other dangerous enemies, don't give up and give 'em your all!"

Sauno, Uzuna and Hizuka nodded and headed off ahead.

_Jinrai and another man stand on a large lumb in the Forest..._

"Kakaze, did you find the Key?"

The man shook his head. "No, Jinrai, it's not in this forest. Do you see any other reason to stay here? Because I don't and would sooner leave than stay here when we don't need to."

Jinrai nodded. "I agree, let's just blow this place." Jinrai and Kakaze dashing in the direction Team Iruka was coming into.

"Hizuka, look out! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Uzuna's Shadow Clones bashed a ninja across a limb and slammed into a tree. The other clones darted into him, blowing the ninja through the tree. Uzuna huffed.

"Why are all these ninja here, anyway!?" Hizuka stood up and thanked Uzuna.

"I'm not sure, but for whatever reason they are, I bet it has something to do with the Akatsuki...huff..."

"I agree..." Uzuna sighed and beckoned the team to keep going.

_15 minutes later..._

Sauno slid on a limb and halted the team. "Wait, guys, do you hear that? I think there are more enemies coming up! Be on guard."

Hizuka's puppy jumped back onto his head. Suddenly, a limb across from theirs, Jinrai and Kakaze landed upon. Sauno drew a kunai knife.

Jinrai scoffed. "So, there are some intruders."

"Who're you calling the intruders?! You're the ones who trespassed into this forest, so get out!"

Kakaze shofted uneasily. "I think we should crush these punks!" Jinrai threw an arm in front of him.

"Kakaze, leave these children to me. You go on back to HQ."

Kakaze shoved his arm out of the way. "And why should I listen to you?"

Jinrai glared at him. "Because I control life and...Just leave..."

Kakaze finally lost and jumped over the team. Hizuka decided he didn't want him to leave and jumped upwards. Jinrai, who revealed to be very swift, appeared above his head and threw a kick to him. "Don't interfere until it's your turn!"

Jinrai, dropped to their limb. Sauno closed her eyes and opened them back up, to reveal her "One-tomoe Sharingan".

Jinrai foresaw a serious fight and took his cloak off. "It depends on how much you want to die if this is a long battle or not, so you decide."

Uzuna stepped beside Sauno. "That's interesting. I was thinking of giving you that same choice."

Jinrai gave a low growl. "You say so, huh? Well, how about we get things started!?" He started at a swift dash. Sauno told Uzuna a plan of action and he jumped back, using his Shadow Clone Jutsu and made two more of himself.

Sauno hekd two kunai up to herself, crossing them in an X. Jinrai jumped a few feet from her and delivered a kick, which she blocked with the kunai. She slid back an inch. The shadow clones hopped over her and appeared behind Jinrai. They rushed forward, fists clenched. Jinrai turned around quickly and greeted them with a powerful Chidori.

Sauno took this opporotunity to form numerous hand signs and use the Dragon Flame Jutsu. Jinrai noticed this and back-flip-jumped into the air. "You can't fake me out!"

He landed and slid one leg in a circle, similar to the Leaf Whirlwind, and released a ring of electricity at Sauno. "Lightning Style: Lightning Bind!"

The ring surrounded Sauno and closed sightly to secure her in place, ceasing movement. Uzuna formed a clone and tried to charge the Rasengan with it.

"Come on, come on!" Finally achieveing his goal, he bolted forward with the sphere of energy in hand. Jinrai formed a hand sign. "Single Lightning Wolf Turbine!" A singular version of the jutsu he used (during the Iwagakure raid) shot towards Uzuna. Uzuna jumped over the attack, which slammed into the limb, causing Sauno to fall to another, successfully landing on her feet, however. Uzuna came down with the Rasengan. Jinrai back flipped, nearly avoiding the attack, causing Uzuna to collide with the tree.

Uzuna was thrown back due to the force of impact. Jinrai used chakra to hang from a limb above.

Hizuka finally regained consciousness and realized what was happening, his puppy had climbed back onto his head.

Sauno struggled to get free from the ring binding her. Uzuna stood up and looked up at the hanging foe. He drew his sword and jumped upwards. Jinrai saw the next movement and dropped from the limb as Uzuna slashed it into two.

Sauno finally found a weak link and snapped it, causing the chakra flow to break, releasing her. She began to spin as she jumped, also releasing Phoenix Flower Jutsu.

Jinrai noticed the fireballs streaming up at him and majestically made his way around them. When Sauno finally approached a limb, she stopped and landed.

"This guy's too tough!"

"Twin Lightning Wolf Turbine!" Two turbines shot from his hand and down at Hizuka, Uzuna and Sauno.

Sauno hopped upward at the turbines. She flew through the middle of them and threw a punch towards Jinrai. The ounch connected and sended Jinrai to the ground. The turbines colidded with the tree Jinrai and Hizuka stood upon, sending them to the ground as well.

Jinrai gathered his barrings and dashed up the tree. "You..."

Sauno dashed down the same tree. "Hmm...Take this!" Sauno let go of the chakra and dropped down. He foot came into contact with his head and he tripped. She grasped him into the Peregrine Falcon Drop and slammed him into the ground.

Sauno flipped back and slid to a stop. She huffed and puffed, hoping this battle was done.

"Heh, heh, heh...Is it...Over?"

Jinrai disappeared in a surge of electricity. "You wish!"

He dropped down behind her with a Chidori. His distance was far enough to give her time to dash away and climb a tree to a large limb.

Jinrai stopped his Chidori and followed her up into the tree. Sauno reached into her back pack and pulled out two, folded demon wind shuriken, discarding her bag.

She unfolded them and jumped into the air. "Demon Wind Shurikens: Windmills of Shadows!" She threw both of them. Jinrai noticed the chakra wire connected to them and narrowly avoided them. The shuriken split into four and Sauno now had control of four of them. Jinrai avoided one that almost came into contact with his head. Sauno let go of the string and the shuriken hit a tree.

Another one came up on his back, but he flipped upside-down and threw an explosive-tagged kunai into it, throwing it of course and out of Sauno's grasp.

Finally, he landed on a limb and one came at his front. He avoided it by simply jumping backwards. "Hmph, this is too easy!" But suddenly, he realized there was another. Before he had the chance to check its area, it sliced him in the back, right beside a vertabrae.

He fell to a limb on one knee, blood dripping from his mouth and the stab wound where the shuriken now stand. "Ack...Dammit, how could I let that happen...?"

Sauno smirked and formed hand signs. "You're out! Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bombs!"

The jutsu shot from her mouth and eliminated dozens of trees, including the one he stood on, causing a fire that burned down many more. The fire quickly burned out as she released the technique.

Scanning the area, she saw no sign of him. "Yes...Eh?" Suddenly, a screeching noise was heard from behind and she turned to see a Chidori.

It colidded, but a Substitution Jutsu took its place. Jinrai stood, the shuriken now gone from his back, his mouth still bleeding. Sauno slid onto one of the only limbs for yards. She looked into his eyes. She gasped. "That's the...Rinnegan!"

Jinrai stared at her with his ringed eyes. "I suppose you've wondered why I'm not dead yet. You now know why! I won't let myself die!"

Sauno huffed. "Well, that's nice to hear. But I don't care what you'll let and won't let yourself do. I'll defy that."

Jinrai laughed disbelieveingly. "You brat! You will die by my hands here! Triple Lightning Wolf Turbine!"

Three turbines swirled towards Sauno. "Gah, I can't dodge them all..." But suddenly, Uzuna appeared with a Rasengan in hand and exploded into one of them. Sauno smiled and jumped into the center, where a blind spot had Jinrai cornered.

"Eat this!" She held her wrist, trying to charge a Chidori, finding it impossible, she stopped in front of Jinrai with nothing. Jinrai smirked and kneed her in the stomach, sending her up by an inch. He kicked her in the chest, down into the ground. "I find it to be the end! Lightning Style: Quadruple Lightning Wolf Turbine! You die here!"

Four turbines shot towards Sauno, who was implanted into the ground. He tomoe began to spin, separating into two. She freed herself and glared into her fate in front of her. The four turbines contacted the ground and erupted through the forest. Jinrai exploded in a minacal laugh.

After it was done, a huge crater was left in place. "Shouldn't have messed with me..." Suddenly, he felt a fist in the side of the face and was sent flying into the crater.

"This...battle...isn't...OVER!" Sauno glared down with her two-tomoe Sharingan. "And I have much more to offer!"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

W00T!

Sauno is a powerful girl, ain't she? ;P

Well, you're probably wondering "Where the he** did Uzuna go after the Rasengan and where is Hizuka!?" To tell you the truth, they don't show up again until close to the end of NEXT chapter so _ :P

Okay, hoped you guys liked this exclusively pushed up chapter, lol!

So, join me next time for chapter 6!! (and it will be a big one, like all big fights are!)

Special Thanks to:

Author: Me of course ;P


	6. Chapter 6: Eye To Eye

For "Extreme Battle" Chapters, I want to put forth my best effort to try to make it a slightly different "Read Format". (It may not be possible, so it would just be the same thing...) Okay, guys, hope everyone enjoys Chapter 6!

This will actually be a shorter chapter since the battle is ALL I want to insert, so if it is a short read, I'm very sorry. I hope I don't disappoint!

Dawn of a New Era

Chapter 6

_Eye-to-Eye_

"Going to try and fight back even after my Rinnegan is in play, eh? I'll put you in your place." Jinrai flipped from the branch and shot down, straight with one leg aimed at Sauno.

He hit the ground, causing the ground to implode and uprise uneasily, throwing Sauno backwards. Her hand grasped the side of a tree trunk, allowing her to find a foot hold for the gale wind the pressure had caused. Jinrai stood up.

"You're seriously annoying me." Tiny needles of energy poked out of Jinrai's fingers, similar to the "scalpel" he had used some time before. "Touch one of these, and you die." Sauno couldn't track his movements as he rushed towards her with high speed.

He kicked the tree, sending her back onto her feet and then aimed straight at her with the knives. Her Sharingan finally tracked his movements and she ducked, giving her an open spot. She punched upwards, then gave a single-knee blow, sending Jinrai high into the air, flipping backwards. Sauno dashed up the side of the tree, with now surprisingly dazzling speed, and meet Jinrai at the top. "Ninja Arts: One-Drop, Explosive Hit!" Sauno turned her body in a 90 degree angle and kicked Jinrai in the back, in the exact same area the shuriken had impaled him minutes before.

Jinrai found himself falling after the kick, but was able to land on a limb. Sauno landed exactly parallel to him. "I won't lose, like I said, to some Akatsuki jerk! Fire Style Dragon Flame Jutsu!" She formed her hand signs and breathed the Dragon fire. Jinrai formed 32 hand signs and placed his hand on the branch.

"Triple Wolf Turbine!" Three spinning wolves of lightning twisted up from the ground. Sauno fell backward off the brach intentionally. The turbines span in perfect unison. Sauno avoided them by merely twisting her body slightly. "Hmph, now he has to wait a while before he can use anotehr jutsu...I suppose!"

Sauno touched the ground and then jumped back up into the tree. Jinrai grunted. "From here on out, it's Sharingan v. Rinnegan!" He charged a Chidori and hopped away from his limb and to hers.

Sauno slid to the side, the lightning singing some of her hair, and span, throwing another kick into his back. She disappeared and reappeared above his head, throwing a kick down. Jinrai's head slung and he fell into the branch with a hollow thud.

"I-If you h-had any idea how much y-your angering m-me...You would die this instant! I'll kill you!" Jinrai suddenly flashed before her eyes and threw his knived hand out at her. Sauno had enough time to open her eyes...

Unexpectedly, a water jet shot down and crashed into Jinrai, causing him to fly into another treem only to be pinned by shuriken.

Uzuna landed on the branch and held a thumbs up. "You've done good Sauno...Uh...?" Sauno shook her head.

"I can do this myself. I have an ace in the hole. My second true ability; My Other Kekkei Genkai."

Sauno started focusing her mind in a clear environment. Her chakra flowed evenly into all of her body. She heated the chakra until it became fire. "Kekkei Genkai Release: Ultimate Flame Armor!"

Her body suddenly coated with fire, just like a suit of armor. "This is my last resort technique! Let's go!"

Jinrai shook himself free of the shuriken and torpedoed himself at Sauno. Uzuna jumped backwards as Sauno's extended "flaming hand" sweeped across the branch and out at Jinrai. Jinrai noticed this sudden change and varied his direction. He then proceeded to land on a limb. "W-What have you done!?"

Sauno smirked and rushed at him, arms ready to strike. She jumped up and threw her hands out at him. The flaming arms destroyed the limb, shattering and sending splinters every which way.

Jinrai landed on the ground and formed hand signs, finally slamming his hand to the ground. "Eat this! Lightning Style: Quadruple Lightning Wolf Turbine!!!"

Four lightning turbines erupted from the ground and twisted towards Sauno. She knew there was no way to avoid it, so she dove straight into it. Clashing with them, it soon caused an explosion. Sauno was ejected into the air, the armor now dissipated. She landed on a limb, barely able to stand. She was on one tree that was directly standing point to another, which had a limb almost connecting to another on that tree.

Jinrai appeared on the headlong branch. "This is the climax of our battle!" He started charging a Chidori. He stood the same distance from teh trunk if his tree as she did on hers. "DIE!"

Sauno started to charge a Chidori. "Come on...I can do it...COME ON!" The Chidori sparked a bit, finally putting off a bit of power. She closed her eyes at the second where a spark of red swirled into the lightning. Jinrai bolted from his stance towards Sauno. She opened her eyes and he was right in front of her, throwing his Chidori at her. Snapping erh eyes shut, she flung her hand at his, clashing there Chidoris and causing a massive explosion, also causing a smokescreen. Sauno was sent straight back and slammed into the trunk on her back. She slid down and fell on her knees.

Jinrai, however, flipped and turned in the air and finally slammed back-first into his tree trunk, his lifeless form staring at Sauno. He un-stuck to the trunk and fell onto the trunk, his arms and legs dangling over the sides. Sauno huffed and puffed.

"Hehe...I guess, I win...hehehe..." Her headband came untied and fell upon the limb as she leaned forward and soon passed out. The last things she heard were, "Sauno!? Are you allright? Hizuka, let's get her to the hospital! Help me out!"

_Three Days Later..._

The open curtains allowed a ray of sunshine in the window to shone on Sauno's face, which was now full of color. Her eyes fluttered as she gained consciousness. Her eyes blinked as she looked around her new environment. Uzuna and Hizuka sat beside her.

"Hey, you'fe finally awake!" Hizuka beamed as Uzuna spoke.

"You were out for three days..."

Sauno sprang up in bed. "Where's Iruka-sensei!?"

"It's okay, he was fine and he came back here as well." Uzuna reassured her.

Sauno sighed. "So, the battle's over..."

"And it was one heck of a battle, too!" Hizuka laughed.

_On top of the Hokage Stone Faces, Naruto stood with Sai..._

"Let's get to work!"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well, I know it was a short chapter...But it was one I had been waiting for, combined with the previous, so I hoped they were exciting.

The very end there seems intriguing..._

See you guys next time for Chapter 7: Generation Ying!

Special Thanks To:

Author: Why, me of course ;p


	7. Chapter 7: Generation Ying

Dawn of a New Era

Chapter 7

_Generation Ying_

Naruto scaled down the side of the Fourth's stone face, feeling around every part, trying to find an opening, crevice, or sliding part of some sort. Sai aided in this search. After an hour of fruitless search, teh two of them stood atop the Fourth's head.

"We aren't finding anything...Give me that scroll, Sai." Sai handed him the scroll from before.

"Hidden inside the face...Maybe..." He flipped it and found a riddle inscribed into the back. "Hey, Sai, look at this. I think this is different hand-writing than the old man's."

Sai and Naruto peered at the writing. "What you seek hides in the face...Find the one place, you use all the time that you take for granted."

The duo mulled over the riddle, both of them stymied. "You have any idea of what it could mean, Sai?"

Sai shook his head, but soon hopped backwards. "Hm? Do you know?"

Sai nodded his head beckoned Naruto to draw closer. Sai pointed to an area where the head connected with the cliffside. Naruto thought for a moment and soon realized what he was talking about. "Something you use that you take for granted! The opening is in the hair-shaped-stone!" Sai smiled and nodded.

"It's sort of smart...Now we must find the opening..." Sai and Naruto searched around the stone.

Suddenly, Sai shouted, I found something!" Naruto dashed over to him.

"What is it?"

Sai took out a kunai and held the knife end. He slammed the handle into the cliff and soon, the piece broke and a large opening was revealed!

Naruto beamed. "Great work, Sai! Now, all we have to do is get inside and break the seal!"

Tanzaku Town market...

Sasuke purchases a Flak Jacket from a market, also buying a pair of black sandals. "Thanks."

He discarded his old white shirt, his ANBU chest guard and arm and shin guards, slipped on the Flak Jacket, new arm guards and the new Ninja Sandals.

"Karin, buy some new clothes. You too Suigetsu."

Suigetsu scoffed and closed his eyes. "Why the sudden change in attire?" Sasuke turned his attention away, but talk breathlessly.

"We just need new apparel. Why argue? Just get some new clothes." Suiegtsu shook his head.

"Whatever."

Sasuke put his Chokuto's sheath on his left hip and the Kusanagi on his right. He took his headband from his bag and tied it around his head, securing it tight. Placing his hand in his bag once more, he revealed an ANBU mask. He stared at it for a few moments, but soon crushed it in his hand and disposed of the pieces of fiberglass.

After Suigetsu and Karin had put on their new clothes, Sasuke spoke. "Our team's name from now is...Team Taiyo. Let's go. We're almost back to the Leaf Village."

Team Taiyo took off towards the Hidden Leaf.

_Inside the Fourth's Stone Head..._

Naruto gazed around the hollow stone room. "It really has been hollowed out! Go figure!"

Sai scanned the walls for anything like a seal. "I don't think the seal is a paper seal...I think it's chakra. Be looking for a pure chakra source."

Naruto scanned the walls as well. Soon, he felt a hollow space behind the wall. "Sai, is this an inner wall? Or an outside wall?"

Sai looked for a moment. "Your touching an inner wall..." Before Sai had his last words out, Naruto had a Rasengan ready and slammed into the wall. Dust and smoked filled the room. Naruto blew it away witha Wind Release. A tunnel was revealed that led inside the cliffside.

Naruto sighed.

"I guess there's more history to this cliff than anyone thought! Come on!"

Naruto and Sai dashed inside the dark tunnel.

The dust scattered as they trampeled around inside the large, dark, arid tunnel. Soon, torches on the wall lit and the tunnel was illuminated.

They found a stone door and tried to open it, to no avail however. Naruto tried a Rasengan, but the door didn't scratch.

"Don't tell me we came in vain...!" Naruto moaned.

Sai smiled and revealed his drawing scroll. He scribbled a lion on it and summoned it. The lion exploded on contact to the door, leaving the stone soaked with ink. Sai winked at naruto. Naruto grinned.

"Rasengan!" The Rasengan, now, blew the door apart, revealing another room. This one was illuminated by two green-fire torches. Sai walked down a set of two stairs and scanned the ground.

He felt a huge chakra source right in front of him and looked up to see a statue in the shape of Minato. "I believe this is it." He placed his hand on Minato's head, where a marking read, "Kitsune Ying."

Sai was ecstatic. "Naruto-sama, this is what we are looking for!"

Naruto rushed to Sai's side. "Well? Does it require the Momentum Seal Release?"

Sai was quiet for a moment as he scanned the seal. "I think so...Back up and we'll just see!" Naruto stepped back and Sai closed his eyes, two fingers still on the seal.

"...Momentum Seal: Release!" A flash of yellow light enveloped the whole room. The light died down and the statue was visible. The seal had dissipated.

Sai and Naruto waited for something to happen. Suddenly, a red energy flowed from the statue and floated above their heads.

"Naruto, try speaking to it!"

Naruto looked up at the sizzling energy floating above.

"Are you the Ying Kyuubi?"

Silence.

"Are you the Ying Power of the Kyuubi Bijuu?!"

A voice emitted from the energy. "Yes, and I believe you are Naruto Uzumaki, son of Minato Namikaze...the Yang was sealed inside of you...and you must have come after me because the Yang was sealed away from you, am I correct?"

Naruto reacted to the lighter voice, much different than the Yang. "Yes, how did you know this?"

"Haaa, I know everything that happens to the Yang chakra, and vice-versa...So, I suppose you want me sealed inside of you, haa?" Naruto nodded. "Yes."

"Then you need, haa, the Five-Pronged-Seal...haaa."

Naruto turned to Sai. "Can you do that?"

Sai nodded. "I believe so."

Naruto turned up to the chakra. "I want you sealed inside of me!"

"Okay, haa, then you need the seal done upon you twice...haa..."

Sai activated the FPS and touched Naruto's stomach with it, creating the seal.

The chakra gently flowed inside of Naruto. Once inside, Sai did it once more, sealing the chakra inside of Naruto.

_Naruto went into his mind speak mode. __Inside his mind with the Ying version of Kyuubi..._

A gate similar that held the Yang Kyuubi held the Ying Kyuubi.

"Hello, Naruto..."

Naruto stared at the Kyuubi through the bars. "So, since you're the Ying, I suppose you aren't as bloodthirsty and cunning as the Yang?"

Silence...But soon...

"You could say that..."

"And be correct?"

Silence once more...

"Yes."

_Real world..._

"Naruto-sama? Are you all right?" Sai placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

He snapped from his transe. "Yes...Thanks for helping me out here...But I guess we should get out soon...come on!"

Hidden Leaf Gate...

Team Taiyo stood at the gate, peering into the village. Karin had not been to this village in at least two years.

"I remember when we left the village..."

The team headed inside.

Sasuke passed by the Ichiraku Ramen as Teichu gave him a look of surprise, and Ayame the same.

Karin took in the sights she had not seen in awhile, some refreshing, some just nice to notice.

Anko Mitirashi happened to be walking towards Sasuke, so she stopped and spoke to him. "Sasuke! Hey, where've you been?"

"Hello Anko. Do you know where Shikamaru is?"

Anko thought for a moment. "Yeah, I think he's with Naruto and Sai on top of the Hokage's Mansion."

Sasuke thanked her and the trio headed up deeper in the village; towards the Hokage Mansion.

On top of Hokage Mansion...

"So you two found out a secret about the Fourth's Stone Face?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, it concealed the seal that hid the Ying Chakra of the Kyuubi."

Shikamaru staggered backwards. "Seriously? That's pretty epic. So did you guys find it?"

Sai held a thumbs up. "Yes, and we sealed it inside Naruto."

Shikamaru nodded reassuringly. "I guess that's great then. Oh, and, another scroll was stolen, if you haven't already found out."

"Wow, already...That's two scrolls. What do they do when they have all five?"

Shikamaru sighed warily. "Well, nothing by themselves. They need a special kind of chakra called, 'The Key of Calamity.' What it does is summon the power of the scrolls and the power is granted to who or whatever uses the 'key'."

"In other words," Sai added, "if you have the scrolls, and get the key, you control the fate of the world."

Naruto gulped. "That seems awful...If taken into the wrong hands. So that's why we have to stop them."

"Yeah, because we'll never know if they have the key. But, the good thing, is that the key is hidden somewhere where only a special scroll can reveal its whereabouts."

"Then where's the key?" Sai inquired.

"Some say it's in a tomb deep under the Hidden Sand Village, but they're just lost rumors."

Everyone stood in silence a moment. The silence was shattered by Sasuke arriving with Team Taiyo.

"Shikamaru, Naruto, Sai..."

The threesome turned to see the team.

"What is it Sasuke?"

Sasuke stepped forward. "I thought that I may need to come and tell you about the scroll theft in Iwagakure."

Shikamaru's eyes grew big, shocked. "W-Were you a witness?"

Sasuke scoffed in a sarcastic manner and looked straight at SHikamaru. "You could say that, if it also includes being the ones trying to stop the thieves."

Naruto stomped a foot. "So you three tried to stop the one's who took the scroll? Why weren't you able?"

Suigetsu scoffed. "We just weren't able to prevent it, that good enough for ya?!"

Sasuke sighed gently. "...Anyway, we didn't stop them. They were like eels; slippery and devious. We needn't underestimate this organization. They're not any old child's play. They're just as if not more dangerous then the original Akatsuki."

Shikamaru uncrossed his arms. "If this threat is rising, we'll need to dispatch teams to locate their hideout before any more happenings occur. We need to get in touch with the two other countries to help us out in doing this. It won't be an easy task to accomplish."

"Yes, but we can't hit it head on." Sai added quickly.

Shikamaru nodded. "Yeah. All right, I'll get in touch with the other Kages, study around some more and start trying to assemble teams to dispatch. I'm going to have ot be away from the village for awhile, which I'll have to also spek to the Eldest Counselours about. And, wait, did you say 'thieves'?"

Sasuke's crisp, male voice rang across the evening air. "Yeah, why?"

"How many were there?"

Sasuke said five and Shikamaru disappeared quickly. "What's his deal?"

"They assumed the Akatsuki traveled in duos..."

_Two days later, Shikamaru holds a meeting with the two eldest counsil..._

"We understand what you're doing, 8th Hokage, but who do you have in mind to take your place in your absence?" Hiruna, one of the new members of counsil, asked.

"The only person I actually reccommend is Sai. But I'll only be gone for a day or two, so it's not long."

"I see...What do you think Yudo?" The other member of counsil mulled over the idea for a moment.

"Shikamaru, I think the idea of enstating Sai is an idea worth fulfilling. Pass it through, Hiruna." Yudo agreed.

Shikamaru smiled and Hiruna called the meeting ajurned.

_The Next Day..._

Shikamaru stands in his office, getting together the documents and scrolls he needs for his leave-away. A knock at the door greeted him and Yamato walked in with Sai.

"Shikamaru, I heard that I'm going to be the temporary Hokage? Did I hear that right?"

Shikamaru nodded. "Do you have a problem with it?"

Sai shifted uneasily to his left foot. "Not exactly, but do you believe I have neccessary requirements to be posses a job as serious as this one?"

Shikamaru needed no time to think. "Yes, I do, you posses the qualities of a true leader."

Yamato beamed. "I agree with him, Sai. You really are a true leader."

Sai shrugged and gave in. "All right. So, when do you leave?"

"Right about now..."

_Leaf Gate 10 minutes later..._

Shikamaru gave a mental goodbye to the Leaf Village temporarily and set off. "Hmm, I should head to Sunagakure first, since they are the closest to the Leaf Village in fellowship."

Shikamaru waited a moment. "Where is Azuma?"

Suddenly, Azuma appeared next to him. "Sorry I'm late Shikamaru-sama. I got caught up in something. So, are we off?"

Shikamaru nodded and they took off towards Hidden Leaf Forest.

_Cave…_

"Kuchia, I understand that your Sharingan is fully developed, correct?"

"Yes, sir. Why do you ask?"

"I just needed to know. Your first task will be to aid in our next raid. We will attack Kirigakure next. If you aren't ready, the mission will fail, and if the mission fails, the other members and you will pay a deep price."

Kuchia bowed and disappeared. The hologram phased, but Kakaze caught it right before it faded.

"Leader, Jinrai has been killed."

The hologram seemed to gasp at the sudden news, but Kakaze was sure it didn't.

"Hmm, I never would have guessed Jinrai would be killed. And so quick, too. What a pity. Well, Kakaze, you'd better not do as poorly as he did, because your next mission is to Kirigakure. Soon."

Kakaze bowed and also left. The hologram stood silently.

_Outside Cave…_

"Aww, Jinrai was killed. That's too bad, now I don't have a partner, hohoho…" Koukishi sighed.

"Yes, Koukishi, you sound absolutely, DEVASTATED." Kibu grunted.

"Who asked you?" Koukishi turned his head.

"Also, Koukishi understands that with Jinrai's death, he's ranked as 'One' on the board." Kisame spoke with cracked sarcasm.

"Oh, tsk, tsk, tsk…Always one to jump the gun Kisame…"

Kuchia strode passed the three of them, making his way to the other side of the valley wall.

As he approached it, he activated his Sharingan and dashed forward. "Fire Style: Giant Fireball Jutsu!" The giant ball of fire sprang through the air and collided with the cliff, crumbling it into a rockslide. Kuchia hopped from stone-to-stone, finally reaching the top.

"I'd hate to admit it otherwise, but that boy is skilled." Koukishi said smoothly in one breath.

"I think he's just lucky to be able to do what he does. He'll die in no time." Kisame objected.

Koukishi frowned and shut his eyes. "Don't doubt him Kisame. He's an Uchiha, born directly from Sasuke Uchiha. He's nothing to laugh at. His talent won't die."

Kibu stayed quiet and listened to the two squabble.

"I'm telling' ya, when Madara was around, he constantly raved about the other Uchiha. But when I saw his real power, it was pathetic. So that boy, being born from Sasuke, is a jo-."

Koukishi cut into Kisame's words. "Kakaze told me that...Sasuke Uchiha's daughter killed Jinrai."

Silence…

Kisame quit talking about Kuchia and watched him slide down the Cliffside.

"So his son has to be worth much more…hohoho." Those were Koukishi's final words on the subject as he walked inside the cave, trailing behind Kuchia.

Kibu stood up and followed. Kisame stayed outside and thought to himself in silence.

_Sunagakure…_

Azuma and Shikamaru walked inside the Kazekage's Office.

"Shikamaru, finally here. All right, you told me most of what you plan to do in the message. So, how shall we put this together?"

Shikamaru had been re-thinking off how they should organize the plan on their way there.

"We need to have the Mizukage here first."

Temari sighed and starting scribbling something down on a piece of parchment. She handed it to one of her ANBU and sent him to Kirigakure. "Try to return within a few hours. Shikamaru, if you want her to be here too, we're going to have to wait awhile for her to arrive."

Shikamaru grinned. "We have the time."

Temari sighed and slammed her head onto the desk.

_Three hours later…_

The Mizukage stepped into the room, Chojuro on her heels.

The Mizukage sat down in a chair. Shikamaru turned to the two Kages.

"Okay, what we need to do first is assemble a team from each village, three Chuunin, one Jonin or ANBU. Once the teams are assembled, we all unite and pin-point the location of the Akatsuki Hideout, figure the plan of action, and strike."

The Mizukage and Kazekage listened intently. Temari added, "Okay, so one team from each village..."

"But make sure the four people you choose won't down the defense on your own village...I guess we're done here..."

Silence...

The Mizukage stood up to leave, walked out the door and Chojuro gently shut it.

Shikamaru stood up as well and headed out with Azuma.

Temari was left alone with a document she had to approve.

_Konohagakure..._

Shikamaru walked into the Hokage Office quickly, scattered some scrolls around and found four documents.

"Um, are you back to stay?"

Shikamaru slurred his words. "Sort of..."

He layed down the scrolls and wrote down one name on each, finishing with his signature.

He handed them to an ANBU member to take to the four people.

_Leaf Hospital..._

Uzuna starts to gather his stuff to leave when the ANBU member appears at the door as he opens it.

"Uzuna Uzumaki, this is from the Hokage."

Uzuna was handed the scroll and the ANBU departed.

He unraveled it. "Uzuna Uzumaki, I have recruited you onto the Leaf Squad to track down Akatsuki. Once you receive the scroll, go to the Hokage Office."

Uzuna put the scroll in his bag and shut the door gently.

_Dumpling Shop..._

Neten Hyuuga sat inside, finishing his last stick. The ANBU member appeared inside and he was handed a scroll. "So, I've been added to a squad...to take down the Akatsuki. This should be interesting...hmph..."

_Weapon Repair Shop..._

Azuma stood repairing his knives. Metal had chipped off the ridges when he dropped them on cement.

The ANBU member left him a scroll. "So I'm one of the Chuunin on the squad?! Awesome!"

_Training Field..._

Konohamaru stood training with the Adamantine Nyoi pole, when the ANBU member hands him a scroll. "Cool, I'm the Jonin on the Leaf Squad! This'll be worth while."

_Hokage Office..._

"Now that the four of you are here, the reason is that we are uniting with the two countries who's scrolls have not been stolen to take down the Akatsuki. From the inside. You depart for Sunagakure in two days. This will be no easy task. The Akatsuki are dangerous and evil people. Powerful ninja are what they are and best efforts have to be put forth if we have any chance at beating them."

The four agreed to meet at the gate tomorrow and disperssed.

Shikamaru stood alone in his office...

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter: Complete

Now it's building up to be somethin' fierce!!!  
Stay tuned for Chapter 8, next time!

See ya!

Special Thanks to:

Author: Me of course ;P


	8. Chapter 8: Trial

Dawn of a New Era

Chapter 8

_Trial_

_The Leaf Squad gathers at the Leaf Gate two days later..._

Konohamaru stepped forward and addressed his team.

"Okay, team, we head out to Sunagakure today and join up with their team, then to Kirigakure. All set?!"

Everyone gave a nod of agreement and they headed on their way.

_Hidden Sand..._

The team from Hidden Sand awaited at the gate for their escorts. The people waiting were the three Chuunin; a boy named Tenrai, another named Cito, and a kunoichi named Fera.

The Jonin was Matsuri. "I guess they should be here soon. We just have to be pat-."

She cut herself off as the Leaf Squad arrived and beckoned them to follow. The Sand Squad followed suit.

_Kirigakure..._

The Mizukage stood at her window, gazing out over the Swamp of Misery, her hope shriveling. "I feel a disturbance. As if the village will soon be under attack...I hate this feeling."

Chojuro stepped in. "Um, Mizukage-maam, our team is departing."

The Mizukage nodded. "All right. Come back alive, if you can."

Chojuro agreed and shut the door.

The Miuzkage stepped out of her office and from the mansion and looked out over the swamp, ten minutes later.

"Hmm..."

She saw the distilled water frenzy a bit and then start swirling into a whirlpool. She also noticed wires of some sort twisting around inside.

She suddenly became distraught.

She formed a hand sign. "Water Nullifying Jutsu!"

The Miuzkage hopped into the water and stood, her hand held upon the surface. The water started to calm and drift slowly, the waires still floating atop the surface.

"Something's wrong. What caused that and what are those wires?"

An eerie voice screeched across the water.

"I have your answer here." More wires appeared from the other side of the swamp and almost grasped her, but she avoided them in time.

Another voice crept across the stale air.

"Don't try to escape..." A figure appeared in front of her and kicked her across the water. She loest her chakra focus and fell inside.

A Giant Fireball Jutsu penetrated the water and was aimed at her. Kakaze and Kuchia appeared above the water.

"Kakaze, go for the scroll. I'll handle what's left of her."

Kakaze agreed and kept going.

"Hmph, I guess she's done."

"Not by a long shot."

Four water serpents struck up from the water and swirled above Kuchia's head. They suddenly bolted down and crashed upon Kuchia, causing a huge explosion over the water.

The Miuzkage climbed up onto the surface of the water. She realized, even though she had been submerged in water, her ends were singed and split.

Kuchia emerged from the water as well, his Sharingan activated.

"The Sharingan!? Are you...?"

Kuchia dashed forward, sword at length and drawn. "Die!"

The Mizukage kicked water up and onto Kuchia. "Hai!"

Another explosion erupted where Kuchia stands.

The sword was sent through the air and into the water.

"Mizukage, are you all right?!" Ao appeared next to her. "Milady?"

The Mizukage nodded. "Yes, but Ao, I will take care of myself while you go after the one who is stealing the scroll."

"The scroll!?" Ao bolted away after Kakaze.

_At the Shrine..._

Two Jonin fall dead from Kakaze's strength. "This village is weak...Now for the scroll."

He kicked open the door and waltzed inside, searching warily for the scroll.

Finally, he located a pedestal with a scroll laying upon it. His hand reached out and snatched it.

"Don't take another step or you'll die."

"Is that so?" Kakaze uttered without looking back.

The shrine suddenly was caught in a huge explosion, much to Ao's disgrace.

Kakaze appeared outside, concealing the scroll underneath his cloak. Ao appeared as well, on one knee.

"What it...took to avoid...one explosion...agh..."

Kakaze smiled and disappeared.

_Swamp of Misery..._

Kuchia landed another kick to the Mizukage, sending her skipping across the aqua.

Kakaze sped by him, giving the signal to leave immediately. Kuchia caught up and followed.

The Mizukage wiped blood from her mouth and grimaced. Standing up, she scouted the area in case of others. Ao soon appeared by her side.

"Ao...Why the hell couldn't you defeat him!?"

"I am sorry I have failed you Milady..."

"Shut up Ao! You failed Kirigakure. You possibly failed the world. Shut your mouth!"

Ao seemed fazed by this angry Mizukage.

"I-"

"I don't want to hear another word! Get out of my face!" She drew a hand out and slapped him menacingly. She slapped him hard enough to send him onto his knees on the water.

She started to walk back towards the Mansion.

Ao picked himself back up and sat there, mulling over the thoughts of what might happen.

_In the middle of a small forest between Sunagakure and Iwagakure..._

The three squads decided to take a break by a stream in the forest. Rays of sunshines peaked in through some densely packed trees, slightly illuminating the area.

"You know, we have no sure-fire way of finding the Akatsuki's hideout." Tenrai observed as he washed his face in the river.

Konohamaru placed his hand on his chin. "Maybe we can try important, landmarked areas. Like the Valley of End. Or..."

"Sand Cave?" Chojuro added.

"Possibly!" Matsuri agreed. "The Sand Cave is home to many things, and it has multiple large holes and indentions in the sides and crevices. One or two could be large enough for the Akatsuki to dwell in!"

"But hold on!" Azuma stated loudly.

"In the Terrace Valley not far from here, there is an open-ended cave called the 'Cave of Tiko'."

"Well, I've heard of it. Maybe it could also hold the Akatsuki. But there's no way we can know for sure unless we find out ourselves. So let's get packed up and head for the Cave of Tiko."

The squads departed in the direction of Kumogakure.

A few kilometers north would take them straight into Terrace Valley.

_In the Cave of Tiko..._

"I feel something strange...hohoho..." Koukishi stated firmly.

"What is it?" Hidan asked gruffly as he appeared on scene.

"Something's coming our way."

The hologram appeared at Koukishi's words. "Hmm, so someone is coming, you say? I guess we'd better be armed and ready...Hakujou, can you tell us how many there are?"

A figure approached from the darkness.

"Yes, sir...It seems there are...Twelve, heading straight into the Terrace Valley."

"Hmph, we must abandon our base. All Akatsuki members except Hidan and Hakujou take leave to our HQ, post haste!"

The other Akatsuki members obeyeed and quickly fled the cave, leaving only the two and hologram left.

"Hidan, Hakujou. I suspect you two must be capable of handling twelve people."

Hidan grimaced. "Seriously? WHat do you expect from us?!" Hakujou slapped a hand over Hidan's mouth.

"Shut up...We can handle this. Just go." Hidan threw his hand away.

"Keep your hand off my face, you bastard!"

Hakujou smirked.

_At the opening..._

Matsuri's body slowly climbed out of a cliffside, scoped out the area and gave a signal. "It's all clear, guys...Moving in..."

Matsuri took out a kunai and chucked it at the opening. The kunai exploded and sand plastered onto the hole. Suddenly, another explosion occured and rid it of the sand.

"There's definately someone in there, let's go!"

Fera and Tenrai appeared from the top of the cliff and rushed down quickly. Tenrai formaed a hand sign.

"Wind Style: Fatal Windball!" He breathed a ball of wind from his mouth and it rolled towards the opening. It impacted and the half the cliffside was blown to sheer rubble. Fera made her way in.

Inside, Fera was blinded by a smoke bomb.

"You'd better leave quickly...I like seeing my opponents suffer! 8 Trigrams: Four Sky Palm!" Outside, Tenrai noticed the cliffside start to burst from inside out and quickly backed up.

"It's gonna-!"

Suddenly, the entire cliff exploded outward. Tenrai ducked behind a large boulder and watched as the cliff fell to pieces.

"Jashin: Chain Blow!" The scythe apeared from the smoke and destroyed the rock Tenrai was conceled behind. It was a Wind Clone so he avoided damage. Chojuro and one of his Chuunin, Terinow, appeared from atop the opposite cliffside at Tenrai's side.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, but Fera's gone!" Tenrai grimaced.

Hakujou and Hidan appeared from the rubble. "Hello, kiddies. I suppose you're here to take us down, then? Well, too bad, the others already fled...And your friend is long gone."

Hakujou smirked. "But you can have fun with use if you want! We're bored!"

Hakujou, with blinding speed, rushed forward and jabbed Tenrai a multitude of time in chakra points. tenrai was thrown back against the rocky hill.

Matsuri and Cito arrived at his side.

The Leaf Squad now stood right behind Chojuro and Terinow, along with the other two Chuunin, Ominow and Usuniow.

"Aqua Squad, let's go." Chojuro drew his sword and jumped. "Take this! Sword Art: Water Hammer Eruption!"

The sword slammed to the ground, causing a massive explosion and sweeping Hakujou and Hidan off their feet.

Usinow formed a hand sign along with Ominow and they shouted in unison, "Water Style: Pressure."

The water condensed and formed in a tightly wound sphere in the air.

Terinow hopped into the air and placed his hand on it. One hand sign. "Water Style: Exploding Sphere!"

The water suddenly packed tight and exploded fiercely.

Usinow cheered slightly, but the mood changed when Hakujou appeared. "Hmph, 8 Trigrams: Aerial Death Strike!"

Hakujou hit the ground, slid and turned, and jabbed Usinow once in a pressure point. The pressure he applied was so sheer, a major blood vessel burst.

Usinow fell to the ground, half dead.

"Usinow!" Ominow shouted with fear.

"Summoning Jutsu: Monkey King Enma!"

Konohamaru summoned Enma, in which he turned into the Adamantine Nyoi.

Konohamaru glared at Hakujou with deadly intent. "I won't let you kill them."

He bolted forward, spinning the adamantine around his body. He appeared in front of him and kicked him in the air. Throwing the pole into the air, it split into pieces. The shifted and locked themselves into a cage around Hakujou. "I've had it with you! Adamantine: Cage, Crash & Burn!"

The cage started spinning and plummeting to the ground. It made impact and threw up sediment aruond the area.

The adamantine twirled back into Konohamaru's hands.

However, Hakujou just picked himself up from the wreckage.

"You know, I don't care what you do, I'm leaving. Hidan, you coming?"

"No you don't! Flying Sparrow Cut!"

hidan finally found himself and stood up. Suddenly, he saw Azuma heading straight for him, knives in hand.

"Ack!" Hidan slid to the side, only for his arm to be sliced by the wind chakra.

"Ah, searing pain...I like it!" Hidan rose his scythe into the air and lunged it down with force. His arm fell from his body.

"Hidan, you are so stupid. I'm leaving." Hakujou disappeared out of sight, somewhere so that the team could not track him.

Hidan fell in hot pursuit.

Azuma fell to his knees. "All of that planning and acting...Only to end up with two dead and no results! That's not fair!"

Matsuri had finally helped Tenrai to his feet. "I know, but we have to report back. Mission Failed."

_The next day in Konohagakure..._

Konohamaru stood in Shikamaru's office. "That mission was a lot shorter than I expected it to be, Konohamaru. Two people died and you barely managed to injure the Akatsuki, just an arm being severed. I believe this is the biggest mission you, or any other Jonin that was on the mission, have failed YET! Please leave."

Konohamaru left in shame. "i can't believe I failed a mission like that...And it was so short...With no good results...This is...So..."

Konohamaru dashed out of the Mansion...

* * *

Author Note: Taiyo means "Sun", Tiko means "Time"

This chapter was longer than the last, but short nonetheless.

Yeah, it was seeming to be something alot bigger than that. But the teams failed miserably and that's all there is to it...


	9. Chapter 9: Effortless

Dawn of a New Era

Chapter 9

_Effortless_

Temari's face was red with anger and embarrassment as she headed to the West side of the Village.

In front of her as she stopped, stood the Sungimo Estate. The sunken statue head with the red mark was slowly sinking still.

"This is the entrance..." She strolled over to the head and placed her hand on the red mark and rubbed around. The sand around her feet started to move outward. "Sinking sand, felling beliefs, carnage of death, sand revealing...!"

Temari took a back step and the sand formed a small tunnel. She slid down carefully, landing in a large pit underground. The sand above her sealed away, leaving darkness and a small unsourced amount of sunlight.

"Is he down here still?" Other tunnel intersected with the one she had landed in.

"Temari? Why are you in here?" A voice echoed across a sand tunnel.

Her face brightened as she saw his face. "Ga-Gaara?!"

She dropped her coolness and dashed towards her broth in the hall parallel to her. She embraced him tight, as did he.

"Nice to see you again. Again, what are you doing in the Sunagimo Tombs?"

Temari stood straight and looked him straight in the eye. "I understand your new occupation. But our teams that ventured out to the Terrace Valley came back with horrible results. Two people were killed and Tenrai came back brutally injured. And we require your assitance. I need you as a guard and reconnaisance mission. If any Akatsuki members attack, I also know I can count on you to aid us in every way."

Gaara closed his eyes and nodded. "All right." He said with a hand onto her shoulder.

Temari beamed. Gaara led her out of the tombs and back into the mansion.

As he entered the office, he whispered to himself, "I haven't been in here in five years..."

Matsuri stood in her office and turned as the duo approached. Her eyes began to sparkle as Gaara entered.

"_Gaara!" _Matsuri sang.

Matsuri dashed over and embraced him as tight as Temari had before, a bit more thrust than before, however. Matsuri pushed off and smiled.

_A dark environment shrouds figures standing around each other..._

A woman's crisp voice pierced the air in the darkness.

"Hakujou and Hidan have arrived, Uto."

Another, manly, but clean voice replied, "All right. So no casualties on our behalf. Is everyone here?"

Silence.

"Good. Now, Kakaze?"

A fire flickered, casting a red glow upon the ground and faces inside the darkness.

"Light."

The flame sparked and spit into many different directions. In mere seconds, torches illuminated a room. The room was very large with three other passageways. Koukishi stepped in from one of the passageways and placed his hand onto the wall.

The floor under the Akatsuki broke into pieces. The holograms of three people faded away.

A large cave was revealed to be hidden outside the room.

"A special, physical genjutsu. My favorite."

Three pillars rose up from the ground. The scrolls were each placed on them, and Kakaze set the one that had just been stolen.

The scrolls now cast an eerie light upon the face of the cave wall.

"We're almost there..." A hologram stated as it appeared suddenly.

Koukishi smirked. "Don't you think we should just bloodrush the other villages with numbers on our side? We'd get the scrolls easily, hohoho."

"No," the hologram returned bluntly. "Suna and Konoha are very powerful villages. Their defenses are high and their ninja are strong. Konoha withstood the First, Second, Fourth and Fifth Great Ninja World War, as well as Orochimaru's Invasion 18 years ago, and many other things. We need to go in high numbers. Suna won't have to wait quite as long...Let's get to work."

A flower petal float gently above the cave opening at the top and soars down easily.

"Flowers are a beautiful part of nature..." A hologram states as it appears by Koukishi.

He grunts and holds up a hand. "I suppose."

_In the Forest of O..._

A bright and eerie light is glowing from atop a tree limb.

The weakened body of Jinrai steadily rises to his feet. "I...shall...not...let myself...die again!"

The limb crackled apart as he jumped away from it. His expression was blunt and tough. "I'll kill you...girl!"

_In the Hokage Mansion..._

A Mist bird landed on the Window sill. It grabbed Shikamaru's attention and he slipped the message from its case on its back.

He dropped the scroll after reading it and his face became pale. "The Kirigakure scroll was _stolen?!"_

Minutes later, TenTen, Yamato and Kiba were in his office, due to being called.

"Kirigakure's scroll was stolen, so I want you three to go and collect information. Reconnasaince Mission."

The small team set off towards the Hidden Mist.

_Training Field..._

Azuma continously punches a a tree with his knives, one punch after another. The marks were deep and he didn't move on to another until the one he was hammering was hacked apart.

"Can't...fail...another...mission!" He threw a punch hard enough to knock the top of the treestraight off the stump and send it into the water.

He sighed and calmed himself.

"Azuma." A voice called out gently from behidn him. He whirred aruond to face Sasuke, smiling.

"Sasuke-sama..." He smiles.

"You're strong Azuma, you know that. But you need to keep control of your temper and focus on what you're doing, how you do it, and when you do it." Azuma nodded, showing Sasuke had his full, undivided attention.

He points to the stump. "The air chakra you forced through the knives is powerful, you just need to learn how to control it better. Let's see...Throw a punch with air chakra _around _me."

Azuma backs up, slips on a knife and thrusts on hand forward. The air slices around Sasuke, barely clipping a lock of his hair.

"Good...Hrm. Now, deflect..."

Sasuke, in a blink of an eye, drew the Kusanagi and threw it at Azuma. Azuma lunged up with his knife before the sword got close and it was deflected with a sharp edge of air.

The sword landed in Sasuke's grasp. "Great." He stopped as Suigetsu emerged from the water.

"Sasuke, you sure can be surprising. Tell me exactly why you're tutoring him?" Suigetsu put forth.

sasuke shrugs. "Because I want to. Why's there a need for questions?" He opens one eye and watches Suigetsu fom behind him.

Suigetsu crosses his arms and rolls his eyes. "Nevermind. Have you seen Karin?"

Sasuke nods. "She was shopping in the Village earlier. She's probably still there." Suigetsu nodded and disappeared.

Azuma sighs and puts his knives away. "Thanks, Sasuke-sama, I needed that bit of practice!" He smiles and puts his arm around the back of his head.

Sasuke smiles and starts to make his way out of the field. On his way out, he meets Sakura.

"Oh, hi Sasuke." She waves.

Sasuke smiles back and passes her. "Come on Moegi!" She calls out behind her.

A woman appears running after her.

She keels over, hands on her knees, and gasps, "Sorry...Sakura...I'm here...ack."

Sakura helps her up. She glances behind her. "Where did Hinata go!?" Sakura flusters.

_In the Dumpling Shop..._

Hinata Hyuuga sits eating a stick of dumplings and sipping a cup of tea. Sakura explodes inside, an angry expression.

"Hinata! I thought you were coming to the training field with us?" Sakura asks, keeping her anger inside.

Hinata frowns. In a small voice, she answers, "Sorry, I was hungry earlier when you saw me, but you left before I had a chance to tell you I was going here. I'll come, I promise."

Sakura nods and sits next to her. Moegi follows shortly.

The woman catering there noticed two new people and brought them complimentary tea.

As she set it down, she saw the face of Sakura. "_SAKURA?!" _The woman exclaimed.

"Ino? Hey, long time no see!" Ino smiles and dashes away. In a minute, she comes back and sits down.

"Break time. Anyway, I haven't seen you in forever. Where have you been?"

Sakura scoffs. "Question is, where _haven't _I been? I've been around everywhere, learning moer about medical ninjutsu and things. Now, I'm a Top Medical-Nin."

Ino shifts uneasily in her seat. "Really...? Interesting...Oh, where's Tsun-"

Sakura frowns. "I don't know. We started out together, with her teaching me about Medical Ninjutsu and my power...But I don't know where she went. About half-way through our journey, she just...left. Shizune went with her. She could be anywhere."

"Oh, sorry to hear that."

Hinata dropped the last stick on her plate and paid the bill.

"So, Moegi, Sakura, were we going to the Training Field?" Hinata asked, a bright and eager step in her voice.

"Yeha, sure!" Moegi clapped her hands and pulled Sakura up. Ino smiled.

"I have to get back to work. See you later!"

Sakura, Hinata and Moegi left the shop and Ino got back to her business.

_In the cave..._

Koukishi sits upon the pedestal, watching over the scrolls.

"Three here...hohoho. I can't wait until we have them all. Even though it may be a hassle getting them, the end result is always good. Hm?" From up above, a figure drops down in front of him and collapses.

"Jinrai?" Koukishi can't help uttering, clearly bewildered.

Hakujou and Kakaze appear and notice the body laying on the ground.

"So he isn't dead...Shame, or a good thing?" Hakujou jokes.

Kakaze picks him up and takes him down a hall. Koukishi continues to sit there, whistling a tune. Hakujou frowns at this.

"Are you...whistling? How un-proffesional of you!"

Koukishi turns his head. "Pardon me? Couldn't hear you!" And continues to whistle.

Hakujou thros his arms up in despair and leaves the room. "Fine then, you polite bastard," he mutters to himself as he departs.

_In Kirigakure..._

Ao finishes answering questions to the recon mission Shikamaru dispatched.

On their way out, Yamato speaks to the crew. "He looked uneasy, like his life was on the line if he stepped one step form his spot."

"Maybe it is." TenTen suggested. "Maybe he said something to someone wrong, or maybe..." TenTen's eyes grew big. "Maybe he was the cause of the theft. He must have failed, or he wouldn't have been so on edge as he was."

Kiba nodded in agreeal. "And everytime he'd answer a question, I could hear him speaking under his breath. 'How could I...Why...Why was I weak...?', and things like that."

Yamato signaled to head off and they started through the swamps once again.

As they exited the final marsh, Yamato stopped them again. "That makes three, right?"

Kiba counts the scrolls from the villages. "Yup. There are only two left...So what exactly happens, anyway?"

_In the Hidden Leaf Forest..._

The wind blows stronger than usual. Leaves start dangling and dropping from the trees.

"An omen." Neji says simply.

Shino remeains quiet.

_Hokage Office..._

Yamato relays the information they gathered after their team arrived. When Shikamaru passed it off as passed, they departed.

_Leaf Hospital..._

Sasuke finds Sauno's room and enters. He notices Sauno up, speaking with Hizuka and Uzuna.

She waves to her father. "Sauno, I see you're all right. I also see you used the Chidori." His sharp eyes pickes up the burn marks on her palm.

"And the Flame Armor acticated during your battle. You're lucky you didn't die. That kekkei genkai only activates when your life is in trouble. In this case, you had a bit left in you before it activated. Must have been a tough match."

Sauno nods. "But I'm sure the Chidori killed him. Uzuna said he looked deader then dead before we left. Oh, and I'm also set to get out of here by tomorrow."

Sasuke grins. "Great. Have you seen your brother?"

Sauno looks astonished. "Well, no actually. I haven't paid much attention, but now that you think of it...I haven't seen him in forever." Uzuna and Hizuka agree with her statement, as they had not seen him around.

Sasuke stood to the side as Karin appeared at the door and smiled at her daughter.

She handed Sauno two black gloves. "I wanted you to have these."

Sauno sets them on her nightstand. "I'll where them when I get out, thanks." Sauno gives a grin.

Uzuna and Hizuka leave together, along with Sasuke. Karin stays for awhile and chats with Sauno. But Karin soon leaves as Sauon lulls to sleep.

* * *

Well, I admit it took a bit longer to get this one out, but it's not speed that matters, it's quality and how well the story impacts the reader! Hope everyone enjoyed it.

See ya, next time for Chapter 10


	10. Chapter 10: Sinister RedRose

**NOTE: **This, along with about six or seven other chapters are called "blowout" chapters, because they either reveal very important information, and are twice as long as others, or have fights that are very relevant.

This chapter also makes use of the term "Beauty is only skin deep."

Dawn of a New Era

Chapter 10

_Sinister RedRose_

"Your punches still hit hard enough to shatter steel..." Hinata comments as Sakura breaks a boulder behind her, which Hinata managed to avoid.

"I know, training with Tsunade even longer after I had finished got me up to plate..." Sakura slamms the ground, causing Hinata to jump high into the air.

"And your reflexes are good as well." Hinata says as she secretly shucks a kunai down at her opponent. Sakura moves her leg and it hit the ground. Moegi appears behind her throws a punch, but Sakura notices her and skips to the side.

"Wow, Sakura! You're very good! Oooh!" Moegi awes.

Hinata stands in one position, punmmeling the air with hir hands, perfecting Heavenly Art: Gentle Trigram.

"It's as good as done..."

_In the cave..._

a hologram appeared and faded. A figure was left standing in its place.

Koukishi smiled at the figure's appearance. "Jun?"

The figure nodded and stepped forward in the light. Her hair glimmered white like a diamond in the sun. A tiny red rose was stuck in her hair like always.

"What are you doing in person, Jun?" Koukishi asked, again bewildered.

"Uto has told me to come." A hologram appears behind them. Jun turns around simply and listens.

"Jun, so nice of you to come. Please, if you would, investigate the Hidden Leaf Village. I want to know a little bit more about it."

Koukishi abruptly enters, "But don't you know _everything _about it? I mean, that's where you came from...so...?"

"Don't interrupt, koukishi." The hologram smugly grunts.

Jun nodds and disappears. A flower petal is left floating down in her place.

In the Training Field, Hinata and Moegi pack up what they brought and wave goodbbye to Sakura. They depart while Sakura continues to pack her things.

She feels a gentle wind and inhales the fresh air. She soon realizes it's not as good as it seems.

"It feels different. I think somethings approaching...Ghhg!"

Flower petals appears on the ground before her. "Those weren't there before."

She begins to walk away, but as she turns around, a figureis standing there, glaring through her.

She drops her bag and backs up a step. "Who're you?" She immediately notices the black cloak. "You-You're an Akatsuki aren't you?" But in her mind, she thinks, "But she's so beautiful..."

"My name is Jun. I was sent here to investigate." She says simply, in a crisp, gentle, but feminine voice.

"Then why are you here in front of me? Are you looking for a fight?" Sakura replies gruffly.

"No...I was just admiring how beautiful your hair would look...on me." Sakura's eyes grow big as she hears this maniacal comment.

She immediately readies her Chakra Scalpels after hearing how dangerous she may be.

"Oh, you don't want to fight back. I don't want to either...I don't want to mess your hair up too bad." Her hands begin to disappear in a spiral of red flower petals.

The fly around Sakura in a funnel, and Jun begins to disappear, her entire body turning into petals. Sakura gazed around at them. "These are similar to that girl's on Crescent Moon Island...but...There's no poison or Genjutsu involves here...Or is there? Release!"

The flower continue spinning. "Nope. Then I'll take the direct approach."

She charges forward, two scalpels in place and slices through the petals. She skids to a stop on the other side. Jun's body begins to form in the middle of the shower of petals. "I don't mind revealing my secrets to my opponents because I believe they won't live long enough to get away...My kekkei genkai is being able to shift my molecules and turn whichever parts of my body to flowers whenever."

"So she's like Suigetsu, except with flowers..." Sakura says to herself.

Suddenly, an arm materalizes above Sakura, a kunai in hand and lunges down. Sakura slides to the side and hacks the arm with a scalpel. The arm turns into flower petals.

Jun still stands parallel to her, her arms gone in flowers.

"I could just take advantage over you here, my arms just harassing you for the rest of the match." She loooks up, her face expressionless. "But what's the fun in that?"

Sakura grimaces at this.

Jun steps forward. The petals begin to come back to her arms where her hands are gone. "Flower Art: Drill of the Rose!" The petal begin to mold, harden and sharpen, creating two large drill-like spears.

"How should I kill you with these?" She debates with herself. She suddenly charges forward.

Sakura deftly eludes the sharp attacks, the drills slamming into the ground and splintering it, also making it hard for Sakura to land after jumping away from an attack. Finally, Jun slammed the ground with both drills and caused a huge tremor to throw Sakura backwards.

"Flower Art: Sifting Lily!"

The drills evaporate into the air. Jun closes her eyes and the petals levitate in mid air, aim at Sakura and glisten.

The petals then shoots in armies of arrows at Sakura, who was lying on the ground. She hopped up only in time to see the attack awaiting her. She used the Sub Jutstu to escape death.

She appeared by the Memorial Stone, panting. "I could attack close up..." She then bolts towards Jun. Once she gets close, she jumps into the air, still going forward, and flips upside down. Forming a couple hand signs, she screams, "Earth Style: Mud Wall!"

Sakura opened her mouth directly above Jun and spit the mud onto her. The wall stretched into the air, encapsulating Jun inside. She landed straight up and wiped her mouth.

"I knew it would come in handy soon." She then hit her fist to her palm and aimed down. "Take this!" She threw his fist down with all her might and the whole earth below her exploded, the mud wall caught inside.

When the smoke cleared, pieces of hardened mud and Sakura were seen in a small crater. "That was harsh...Did I get her?"

Suddenly, a large vine with a pod attached grows out of the ground. Aburptly, the pod opens to reveal a bodacious rose, spread open to reveal it's beauty. But, from inside, A hand stuck out, then an arm and then the body of Jun.

"Flower Art: Rose Summoning Revival. A techhnique I love. If there's moisture and nutrients in the ground, my rose can grow anywhere and protect me from any attack. Do you like it?" But Sakura had already charged forward, he Chakra Sword glowing from her hands. She hacked the stem into two and the top where Jun resided toppled over. She disappeared in petal as it hit the ground.

"I don't like to me fooled around with, you which." The flower petals began to form in front of Sakura now. Jun appeared, the rose in her hair wrinkled and her cloak ripped a bit.

"Perish by the hands of flowers. Flower Art: Sunflower Seed Overgrowth!"

The ground shook and four buds shot up from the ground around Sakura and hovered over her. The buds bloomed and bright sunflowers opened up.

"SOmething about those make me uncomfortable." The sunflowers suddenly started shooting seeds down at her. The seeds exploding upon contact with anything it hit.

"Gah, exploding seeds."

"Those seeds are infused with a bit of my chakra, allowing them to explode. They are very volatile. Be careful not to touch them!" Jun chuckled slightly.

Sakura continued to avoid the seeds and knocked one flower's head off the stem. the seeds continued to follow. she began to notice that when she knocked a sunflower out, the seeds from the others began exploding harder.

"The chakra must be shared, so the more are killed," she jumped, "the more powerful others are."

Sakura used her chakra sword to extend her reach and hacked down a third one. The final one was left. It reared its head and released with full force one more seed.

Sakura sliced the seed in half with her swords, but they exploded when touched. Jun smirked when the explosiong occured.

"Finally, it seems as if she is dead. Let's see if I can find any of her ha-" She felt a grasp on her foot as she stepped forward.

"Earth Style: Head Hunter Jutsu." Jun was yanked underground and then thrown up eith tough force.

"Now!" As Jun fell from the air, Sakura released a stream of "mud" from her mouth and covered Jun in it.

As Jun hit the ground, the mud hardened. Sakura jumped over her and released more, covering her and now creating the Mud Wall.

"This time...It's personal. Herculan Earth Rush!" Sakura slammed both fists into the ground next to the wall and the entire area erupted downwards into a creater, the rocks cracking and jostling upwards, creating rifts in the earth. The mud was obliterated, along with its contents.

Red petals float dazzily onto one of the splintered up rocks. A figure appeared from them, on its knees and panting. Jun's cloak was no longer on her body.

"Hmph. If you didn't notice, the flower petals are my life source. They are also whatever is connected to my body. Some of the petals you just destroyed were connected to my robe, but the robe was destroyed as you killed my petals."

Sakura smirked to the side. "So I could kill you by destroying your petals...!"

Jun dashed forward before Sakura finished speaking. Sakura stepped forward and slung her chakra swords at Jun, which she had just created.

Jun dodged the attack and formed a spear of petals. She thurst the tightly wound spear to Sakura, but she dodged it by a bit. A hair was cut off in the commotion.

Jun happened to catch the falling hair and grin wildly. "One step closer to that sheek hair of yours. Come here!" Jun now thrust her spear forward, slicing Sakura's left leg.

"Ack...!" Sakura fell to one knee, her swords dissipating.

Jun's petals started swirling around her. "I guess I will kill you here. Flower Art: Deep Ebony Bind."

Vines from undergound started poking up and wrapping around Sakura. "What!?" The ivy contained thorns that prickled Sakura as they wrapped around her.

"No, this is bad!" The vinaes continued to move up. Once they reached her back, it forced her to the ground, only for her arms to be wrapped as well. "I can't let it end like this."

Jun pulled out a kunai as the vines moved towards her face and stopped. "Let me cut off that beautiful hair of yours before you die, pretty!" A gleam in her eye was cast of the kunai in the sun as she licked the kunai solemnly.

She started edging down towards her hair ever so carefully. Sakura closed her eyes as the vinaes wrapped her mouth and pressed tight.

Suddenly, a kunai pierced one of Jun's petals. The rose on Jun's head lost a petal and it wilted in mid-air and disintegrated.

She grimaced and tightened her grip on the kunai.

"What do you think you are doing?" A bold voice approached from behind.

"Hmm...Ugh, your hair is ugly!" Jun shrieked as Rock Lee stood poised behind her.

Lee shrugged it off and glanced at the wound Sakura on the ground. Sakura motioned her eyes as a signal to her arms. The chakra was poking throughm silently and easily cutting the vines. Lee gave the slightest of nods.

He suddenly rushed forward. The petals formed a wall around Jun. Rock Lee span forward with his Leaf Hurricane 4-Speed and crashed through the wall. Jun threw the kunai held in her hand at him. Lee dodged it and kicked Jun in the stomach. She dissipated in petals and stood, mid-sectionless and frowning.

"You are getting on my nerves. Could I at least have her hair?" Jun pleaded.

"No." A crisp voice greeted from behind. She turned around and at that second, Sakura through a crushing blow to Jun's now reapeared mid-section. Time bended for a moment and Jun was thrusted forward with might and crashed into the stone cliff-side parallel to them. As she made contact, her body disappeared in black rose petals.

Sakura panted and crossed her arm over her abdomen. "Thanks Lee. If it weren't for you, I would have been done for." Lee holds a thumbs up.

"Not a problem for you!" Lee smiled and winked.

Lee walked sakura out of the training Field and then left her as he made sure she was all right.

"The damage to the field is pretty bad though!" Sakura joked.

_Some time later in the Cave..._

The black rose petals gathered at the base of one of the stone pillars and Jun was formed, the rose on her head now black.

"I failed." She fell forward, passing out from exhaustion.

"It is all right, Jun. It's quite all right..."

"Wasn't she only supposed to do a little recon? I mean seriously, getting in a full-on fight to the death is kind of harsh." Koukishi commented.

"Just be quiet for the moment." The hologram replied bluntly.

Koukishi nodded and crossed his arms. "At least things are starting to come to fruition..."


	11. Chapter 11: Recovery

Dawn of a New Era

Chapter 11

_Recovery_

Sauno sits atop a rooftop in the Leaf village. Hizuka appears from behind her. "Why up here?" He inquires.

"I just like to sit atop buildings and stare into the sky when I'm thinking about something. But not just any building. It has to have the perfect skylining. Like this one." Sauno replies.

Hizuka nods and peers down over the edge. "Hm, there's Iruka-sensei." He says, spotting their sensei below speaking to Kurenai.

Sauno's face became red. "Is he...?"

Hizuka snicked. "Maybe! Let's creep down there."

Sauno tightened the elbow cuff and followed Hizuka down the side of the building, chakra focused.

Hizuka listened for a moment, trying to hear what they were saying. Sauno tugged on his shoulder, however.

"I don't think we should be doing this..." Hizuka waves her off.

"Hold on. I think...Ack!" He suddenly loses his grip on the wall and tumbles down.

"Oh...Hey Iruka-sensei..." He whimpers as he stands easily.

_Cave..._

"Jinrai, I suspect you're rested?" The hologram asked in a hush tone.

"Yeah, sure. I won't allow myself to die again though."

"Hmph, don't pull that act again, Jinrai!" Koukishi entered the room and scoffed. "You could have used your Reality Check technique and sweeped circles around the girl. But I guess you forgot about it...or really let yourself be beaten...hohoho..."

Jinrai sweeped around and glared at Koukishi. "Yeah MAYBE I COULD HAVE! MY RESPECT FOR YOU HAS GONE DOWN CONSIDERABLY!"

Koukishi sighed. "Watch your temper."

Jinrai sneered. "Agh...!"

"Stop your incessant and futile squabbling." The hologram bellowed.

"I would just like to point out, that I wasn't fighting with him. I was pointing out his faults in the battling style."

Jinrai made a move to punch Koukishi, but Uto captured the movement and yelled stop.

"Jinrai, Koukishi, your next mission is to head out to the Temple of Fuji to attain the Vase of Turning Souls. This item is very important to our final objective. Failure is not an option."

Jinrai and Koukishi nodded in acception and headed off to get ready.

Outside, Koukishi bit his thumb and smeared it against the ground. "Ninja Arts: Blodd Revival Bird." A puff of smoke erupted.

As the it cleared, a large bird made entirely of blood stood. "Hello, friend."

Jinrai appeared behind him. "Ready to go." Jinrai and Koukishi climbed onto the back of the bird and it took off into the sky.

In the sky, Koukishi spoke to Jinrai.

"The Temple of Fuji is located on the other side of the Sand Village, am I right?"

Jinrai thinks for a moment. "I'm pretty certain." In Jinrai's mind, he speaks to himself. "Hm, I hate to admit, but Koukishi is a lot stronger than I am, even with the Rinnegan. It's seriously not best to anger him though. His demeanor is cool, but it can shatter in a second."

Koukishi steers the bird over a valley.

When it came close to the village gate, he landed. "Koukishi, I'm walking from here. You go over the village. I'll meet you at the Temple."

Koukishi nodded and headed back into the air and over the wall.

_On top of the Hokage Mansion..._

Temari and Gaara stand, staring into the sky. Temari suddenly notices the bird.

"Gaara! Look! One of the Akatsuki is atop that bird."

Gaara spotted it and his gourd popped open. Koukishi noticed the movement from the top of the building as well.

"I don't want to get caught in a fight. But I guess there's gonna be something here." He formed a hand sign. "Ha!"

He jumped off the bird and it dive-bombed the mansion. As it approached, it exploded wildly.

"Heheh, that made quick work of that. Summoning." Another bird appeared below him and flew over the mansion. But from the smoke, a sand line grasped the leg of the bird.

"?"

The bird was yanked down and a large sand casing appeared over it. Koukishi once again abandoned the bird. "Hmph, I don't want to use a lot of my chakra, so I can't explode the bird."

He tuck rolled onto the top of a building and made a run for it. "I don't like running from a fight, but I have more important matters to attend."

Gaara appeared from the smoke and grimaced at Koukishi's escape. "He didn't have anything to do here."

At the other end of the village, Koukishi hopped down from the wall. "Hrn, that didn't go quite as well as I wanted it to. The Temple isn't very far form here, I believe."

Koukishi started on foot.

After some time, he reached a walkway of statue leading up a high, curvy mountain.

"There it is." Koukishi smirked.

Jinrai appeared from the shadows. "What took so long?"

"The Sand Village is on alert and they attacked when I passed over, hohoho. It was an annoying spat."

Jinrai nodded and they proceeded to trek up the pathway. Koukishi analyzed some of the statues.

"These statues are very intricate."

At the entrance, Koukishi inspected the door. "It's sealed with a chakra plate. We're not getting in with any jutsu. Except..."

Jinrai activated his Rinnegan. "Ninja Art: Reality Check!" The world around them warped. In a moment, they were inside.

Koukishi glanced back. The chakra seal was still on the door. "I like that technique. Very useful."

Jinrai peered around. "The vase should be in the back of this room."

Koukishi spotted a vase sitting inside a glass cube in the back of the room. "And that should be it."

He strolled over. Biting his finger, he let a little bit of blood ooze onto the top of the container. "Hai." The blood hardened over the entire container. Jinrai threw his fist into it and it shattered into pieces, without any harm to Jinrai.

Koukishi snatched the small vase from the compartment.

Jinrai used his technique again and appeared outside. As soon as they did, they heard, "Wind Scythe: Wind Breaker!"

A blade of wind shot towards them. Koukishi ducked to the side to avoid the potentially deadly attack. Jinrai slid under it with acrobatic ease. He stood motionless, only moving his Dojutsu eyes around to scan the area. Whips of sand suddenly appeared in front of him. He dodged them with acrobatic ease as well, kicking them every other flip he did.

Koukishi hid the vase in his cloak and summoned a bird. "Jinrai!"

Jinrai nodded and kicked the sand once more. He made a slick maneuver jump onto the bird and it took off, both member on top.

Gaara and Temari appeared. "They stole something! But we can't get in to see what!" Temari kicked the ground.

_In the sky..._

"Hmph, stupid Sand ninja. Always ones to jump to conclusions." Koukishi then made a solemn face. "Although we _did _steal something, it hurts to think we meant any harm...today."

_In a field outside of the Hidden Leaf..._

Team Taiyo stands face-to-face with Kisame. Suigetsu smiles.

"This is the day I get your sword..." Suigetsu draws his own.

Kisame scoffs. "I doubt that. You'd have to kill me befo-"

"Then I'll do just that!" Suigetsu is already in front of Kisame, his sword at arm's length and slashing.

_After some time..._

Kisame in Shark form stands, panting breathlessly. Suigetsu stands, his sword in hand, breathing fine and unscathed.

"Hmph, you're only all right because Sasuke is helping you...But I'll kill you."

"Yeah, so? He's also the one..." Suigetsu dashes forward, water around his sword, "who'll help me kill you!"

Sasuke dashes forward, his Chidori Blade out. Suigetsu and Sasuke circle around and strike at the same time.

Kisame stands motionless. Samehada separates from him. Kisame falls backwards, lifeless. Suigetsu high-fives Sasuke as he makes sure Kisame is dead.

Suigetsu pickes up the sword. Samehada struggles for a moment, but then calms when it tastes his chakra. Suigetsu wraps bandages around it and slips it in a holster on his back.

"Now, the Beheader, Samehada...Hm?"

Suigetsu spots the KeiraKurei on Kisame's back.

Suigetsu unstraps it.

"The...KeiraKurei...It's light enough to take as well."

Sasuke joins Karin again where she stands.

Suigetsu straps on another holster and fits it in. "Heheh, the Samehada, Beheader and KeiraKurei are mine. There are four more!"

Sasuke thinks to himself. "Chojuro has one, but he's our ally. If I told Suigetsu, would he try to find and kill him? I'll just hold it back."

After walking a while, Suigetsu had to turn his back to water so it was slightly easier to carry the three swords. "Maybe having the three swords isn't a good idea..."

Suigetsu unstraps the KeiraKurei, stares at it admiringly for a moment, but pitches it away. Sasuke whirrs around.

"Why'd you do that? That was a legendary sword."

Suigetsu shrugs. "I don't want to worry about it. Let's just go."

"Suigetsu, remember when I was telling you to be less reckless?"

Suigetsu nodded.

"Well, you have yet to be."

_Hokage Mansion..._

Shikamaru stamps four documents. "Kakashi, please take these to the Leaf Birds to send out to the four countries. We're holding another Kage meeting in one week."

Kakashi nods and disappears.

Koukishi and Jinrai appear in the cave and hand over the vase

"Koukishi-senpai, what is the point of the vase?" Jinrai inquires.

"Some sort of huge power source I think."

_Two days later..._

The Great Countries were in uproar about another Kage Meeting being held in just five days from then.

In Kumogakure, a figure slinks away after hearing Omoi speak about it to Killerbee.

_In the hideout..._

"What did you find Zet?" The hologram asked a figure in the shadows.

"The Kage's are holding a meeting in the Land of Tea in five days..."

The hologram seemed to gasp once again. "Then we'd better continure our assault...Since Kisame is dead, mourn the loss, Hidan will join Kibu to take the scroll from Sunagakure."

Kibu and Hidan entered the room after being called. "Now, you two will attack the Hidden Sand."

Hidan's eyes seemed to explode frmo his head. "The sand?!"

"You heard me, now go."

Hidan and Kibu embarked on their mission.

"The sand has got to be one of the strongest villages and we're being shipped out to it. What a joke. Dammit." Hidan grumbled.

Kibu rolled his eyes. "Just deal with it. I'm sure we can handle it."

Hidan stopped him. "You're from Iwagakure. You wouldn't know! I knew Sasori, who was from the Hidden Sand. He was one of the strongest sand nin I have ever encountered. Just shut up!"

Kibu frowned. "Fine."

* * *

This one is very much shorter than others, but it doesn't really matter. A lot happened!

See you next time for Chapter 12: Carnage!


	12. Chapter 12: Carnage

Dawn of a New Era

(This one is rated T!)

Chapter 12

_Carnage_

An ominous wind sweeps across the Hidden Sand like a tidal wave.

Gaara sits inside the Kazekage's office, the Third Eye floating on the window cill, watching the outsides.

"The Akatsuki must be in hiding. I'm still wary from that last two. They stole something from the shrine, but we have no way to find out what. Something valuble, something they may need." Temari says with an air of disgust.

Gaara nods. "I think I have an idea. Put it together like a puzzle: they were inside the shrine with some of the most powerful and valuble objects in existence. They could have stolen something for power, like one of the vases, or a slab of metal...It really could be anything." Gaara explained in answer.

On the outside of the gate, a figure lurked.

"Hehe, this shouldn't be too hard." Kibu grunted.

Hidan's face turned red. "Hmph, don't get to full of yourself. I haven't seen your abilities yet, but I'm sure they aren't anywhere near the power of mine!" Hidan calmed as he and Kibu jumped onto the top of the gate.

"Let's see, I guess we must scale the side of this thing over to the west side of the village. I see a small shrine over there, tsk." Kibu observed.

"Like to play tactical I see, Kibu. Let's just go!" Hidan let out the slightest of smiles as they dashed around the brim of the gate.

Inside the Kazekage Mansion, Gaara's third eye spotted the figures running across the gate. Gaara sprang from his chair and out the patio door. His sand lavitated so that he could ride it and zoomed over to give chase to the Akatsuki.

Temari followed closely behind on her fan.

Hidan noticed Gaara and Temari soaring towards them and drew his scythe. "Kibu, oncoming foes!"

Kibu turned to see them coming his way.

Hidan jumped and threw his scythe towards Gaara. Gaara dodged it, but the scythe lurched back and sliced the sand around him.

Hidan smiled and landed on the wall. He skid down the side and made a head dash for the shrine. Kibu followed closely on top of the wall.

Temari hopped off her fan and used the Wind Scythe Jutsu.

Kibu clasped his hands together and his hand molded into each other. Jumping, he dodged the wind attack.

Hidan felt the wind hit him as he was lifted through the air. "Ahh! Kibu, do something!"

Kibu landed and his hands came apart. He then thrust his arms in the air. They headed straight for Gaara.

"What? Are his hand made of rubber or something?!" Gaara abandoned his sand and fell to the ground, landing on one knee. Temari joined him.

"I heard you, and you're half right. Not rubber. My entire body...is made of clay!"

"What?!"

"Oh yes, after my brother died, I took a liking to the clay art, but I couldn't find a good enough outlet to express the beuty of my clay art, so I molded the outsides of my body and created my own clay sculpture."

Hidan caught what he had said and made a grotesque face. "That's weird and gross. But anyway..." Hidan quickly headed towards the awaiting shrine.

Temari took chase, as Gaara took on Kibu.

"Hehehe, a sand ninja as my opponent. I don't think this'll be hard!" Kibu scoffed.

Gaara placed a hand on the ground. The sand around Kibu started flowing down in one point. Kibu glanced down. "What is this...?!"

Gaara smiled. "I'm able to control sand by my own free will. Battling me down here is a foolish mistake."

Kibu smirked. "Hehehe, don't give me petty talk!" Kibu stuck his hands into the sand as he sank in. Gaara finally used the Great Sand Burial as Kibu's arms and legs were sunken.

As they were crushed, Kibu made no move to show pain. "Hmph, I have to admit, this hurts a bit, but you can't kill me with it!"

Kibu attempted to climb from the sand, managing to get uncovered.

Gaara frowned and sent a sand wave towards Kibu. "Then I'll make sure it hurts everywhere." The sand crashed into Kibu, burying him fully.

Gaara then twisted it into a tightly wound typhoon sticking up into the air. He then formed Sand Shuriken and sent them into the air. The sand continuously struck the wall of sand, no mrecy shown.

Finally, he collapsed the wall and used yet another Great Sand Burial to finish the job.

"That shoould be the end..." He then saw a gray arm poke through the sand.

Soon, a full body was shown. "I said..." Kibu spoke in a broken voice, "you can't kill me with this."

At the shrine, Hidan knocks Temari away with the staff of his scythe. "Leave me alone, bitch!"

Temari struggled to stand, as she was struck in the stomach. She finally twirled her fan and blew wind on Hidan. He was picked up and thrown into the air.

"Now it's time for my jutsu! Wind Scythe: Break Apart Twins!" She closed her fan and closed her eyes. Wind chakra sliced the seal, and she separated them. Opening them up, she had two smaller versions of her fans.

"Wild Fan Blade Dance!"

She jumped into the air and did different twists and flips, hacking at Hidan with her fans.

He finally fell to the ground, deathly injured from the attack.

Temari smiled. "Now I suppose we finish this! Double Fan Win-?!"

Hidan threw his scythe at her and sliced her leg. She fell onto one knee, clutching her injured knee.

The scythe came back and he easily stood up. Licking the blood, he swept his foot around him from the blood her shin shed.

"Hm, you have sweet blood...I guess I'll finish you slowly, since I like the sight of you cowering in pain!"

He revealed the stake from his robe. He lifted it up and dropped down, drilling it through his leg, the same one she was injured on.

She screeched in devastating pain. "ACK!"

Back at Gaara's battle, he had sand encasing Kibu's arms.

Gaara formed a sand spear. The sand drill speared through the air towards Kibu. Kibu's body was pierced straight through, the spear sticking out both ends.

Without taking an eye off Kibu, Gaara walked over to his body. He released the sand from his arms, the particales falling to the ground below. Suddenly, Kibu's eyes flung open and he opened his mouth.

From inside, a ball of clay was released and it plastered itself across Gaara's midsection. "What in the...?!"

"I'm not dead you freak!" Kibu polaced his hand on the end of the spear and it molded into it. He dragged it out of his body and threw it to the side, the sand dissipating.

The clay started to run down his legs, hardening. "Gah, I can't move." Gaara was frozen in place.

"HA! Now I have you. But just in case you try something..." He molded his arm into a giant knife. "I'm going to hack off your hands...!"

Kibu raised his hand up and slung down with the knife. His hand was suddenly stopped by quick-moving sand.

"Hm, my emergency san din my gourd is my ultimate defense. You can't break through it." The sand enveloped his arm all the way up the shoulder.

"Sand Burial!" The sand crackled and fell to the ground, his arm inside.

"Hehehehe, you think that affected me at all?" Kibu said quietly as he gazed at his fallen arm.

"Not until this." The sand slithered up his leg and encased it. "Sand Burial."

Kibu's eyes grew big as the sand around his leg crackled.

Gaara moved his hand and the sand moved away, the leg inside as well.

Kibu lost his balance and fell on one knee. "You BASTARD! Now it's time to die!"

His other hand, which was now a knife, swung towards Gaara. His sand knocked it off course and it sliced the clay around his midsection. Gaara could move freely again.

Kibu turned his arm normal and reached into his back pocket. "Heheheh, with me I carry around a special type of clay i can insert my chakra into and duplicate my brother's action by...exploding it!"

He took some clay out and began to mold it.

"This is just like that Deidara guy from the original Akatsuki!" Gaara lurched back and his sand started to form a small sphere on the ground around him.

Kibu used his one leg to spring off the ground. He threw the clay into the air and landed on top of the sphere. His hand started to secrete onto the sphere. It created a thin outer layer on the sand.

"Now it's time to die." The clay from his pocket landed on top and began to melt inside because of the outer layer.

Gaara noticed the clay oozing inside. It plopped down onto the floor of the sphere. Gaara's eyes grew big.

The outer layer of the clay began to seep in as well in sharp points. Gaara expanded the sphere as he saw the strands begin to move around. He dodged the attack as they speared around him.

"Ha!"

The small amount of clay suddenly detonated inside.

Back at the shrine, Hidan leaves Temari on the ground, her life hanging by a thread. He grabbed the scroll from inside the shrine.

He raised the stake once again. "Now that I'm done here, it's time to finish the job of you. Take...thi-"

"NO!"

Suddenly, a whip lashed out and snapped the stake out of his hand. He was startled so he accidentally stepped out of the triangle again.

"Wha-?"

Matsuri appeared. "Leave her alone! Now that you're out of the circle..." She snapped the whip again and it lashed him across the waist, sending him on his back.

He quickly grabbed the chain of his scythe and twirled it around, the scythe flying towards Matsuri. She jumped, dodging the scythe. Hidan whirred up and continued flinging the scythe.

Matsuri dodged the attacks and made her way into the center where Hidan stood. They started a Taijutsu bout. She kicked him in the stomach and thrust the Byhrou into his stomach. She sent him flying into the shrine wall.

Matsuri stood straight and rushed to Temari's side. "Even the Kazekage down...I have to get her out of-...What?!"

Matsuri noticed Gaara falling from the detonated sand sphere.

Kibu hopped down from the top and loom over him.

Suddenly, Matsuri felt a sharp blow to her head and her world fel away from her.

Hidan stands, his body now mortal. "I won't finish you off here...Neither one of you...Kibu, let's...What in the world?!"

Kibu's body had been encased in a sand wrap. Gaara had his hand on it, holding him in place. "This _will _kill you! Sand Manipulation Body Burial!"

The sand pressurized on Kibu's body inside and crushed his entire body. The sand fell away from him and Kibu fell forward as well. Gaara fell to his knees.

Kibu uttered some weak words. "Though you have taken me down...My clay will kill you..." The clay wrapping the sphere shot towards Gaara.

His sand whipped up and hacked it to bits, protecting Gaara.

Hidan grimaced. "Man, I though I could return with Kibu...But I guess he just had to die. Well, I guess his strengths weren't as adequate as I thought. I'm outta here."

Hidan made his escape, avoiding Gaara's weak attacks of Sand as he fled.

Gaara helped Temari and Matsuri to the Sand Hospital as he watched Hidan get away with the scroll.

In the hospital, Gaara let Baki know of the happening. "NO! The scroll was stolen?! That's four now...Konoha is next! Quick, get a letter out there, ASAP! Konoha needs to be prepared for what awaits them!"

* * *

That's the end! The fourth scroll has been stolen, so what will happen with Konoha!? (gasp)

See you next time for Chapter 13!


	13. Chapter 13: Crossroads

Dawn of a New Era

Chapter 13

_Crossroads_

Hidan collapses in the middle of the valley, almost to his destination. "Damn, that girl was a bit tough. Psh, yeah right...even though I am exhausted. And I can't believe that Kibu died...Although, his death wasn't quite that surprising. He wasn't that strong in the first place, seriously."

From his left side, a claw appears. "Hidan...did you s-say Kibu died?" Zet inquired as his head appeared.

Hidan snorted. "Yeah, but sorry to disappoint. His body was crushed."

Zetsu chuckled and his face took on a desperate expression. "I'm not picky, Sand Village right?"

Hidan's eyes grew a bit larger. "You really are crazy. I said his body was crushed and you can't salvage anything from it."

Zet cursed under his breath and melted into the valley wall. Hidan gathered his scythe and headed back towards the cave.

In the cave, Hidan handed over the scroll to Koukishi, who proceeded to place it on one of the stone pillars, which rose up into the air to join the other three.

"Hm? Where's Kibu?" Koukishi asked.

Hidan frowned. "Bah, that fool died on me. He was up against that Gaara guy. His body was pulverized."

Koukishi crossed his arms and shook his head. "Tsk, tsk, go figure. He was calm and focused, but paired with the most brash person here, he's the one who died."

Hidan sneered. "Eh?! You'd better take that back!"

"Koukishi, how is it you're the one getting into all the fights around here?" Hakujou asked sarcastically as he walked into the room.

"I don't get into fights. I get into small disagreements."

Hidan cut in ferociously. "YEAH RIGHT YOU FOOL!"

Koukishi waved him off, The hologram appeared in front of them.

"Koukishi, you and Hakujou are to head out to Vigor Cliff. There are some powerful chakra imbued stones out there. We need much chakra to fuel our objective."

Hakujou's throat tightened. "Me and Koukishi?! I would rather die than go with him!"

Koukishi sharply replied, "That can be arranged, you know."

"Enough! Just go!"

Koukishi smirked as he and Hakujou headed out.

The hologram began speaking to Hidan. "So, Kibu died? This is very compelling. You did retrieve the scroll, however?"

Hidan nodded. "Yes, I did. It's up on the pillar."

"Hm, I think it's time I showed my true self...The raid on Konoha will wait awhile, so our team can recooperate. What we need to do now is find liable chakra sources."

"Wait, if the scrolls are fused with a huge amount of power, why do we need so much chakra?"

"Because the scrolls cannot act on themselves. Combined with all the Akatsuki's chakra, the scrolls still wouldn't be powered enough. With the stones, Vase of Turning Souls, and one more item, there should be enough, including the final scroll. Our plan is unfolding perfectly. Understand?"

"Understood."

Hidden Leaf...

"Hey, Sasuke, where are you going?" Suigetsu asked his teammate as he started out of the gate.

"I'm just headed...out for awhile. I'll be back. Just stay here until I return..." Sasuke started away from the Hidden Leaf.

Over in Ichiraku Ramen Shop, Iruka and Naruto sit inside the shop.

Naruto receives his bowl. After adding some seasoning, he begins slurping some in.

After a few bites, he sets down his chopsticks and turns to Iruka. "Iruka, you lead Uzuna, Sauno and Hizuka's team, correct?"

Iruka gulps down his bite and replies, "Yes, why?"

"Well, I was wondering how Uzuna is doing. Before I left, he had just graduated the academy, and then I came back and he was a Chuunin. I was just wonding how well he's been doing in his training."

Iruka set his chopsticks down. "Well, about a year ago, Konohamaru taught him the Rasengan, and since then, he's been doing well. He mastered it in about seven weeks altogether."

"Not even two months? Impressive."

"And he's also been practicing his Shadow Clone techniques, getting them better and better. He created a variation of your Uzumaki Barrage technique as well."

"Really?" Naruto asked surprised, as he began eating once again.

Iruka started again as well. "Yeah, and it's really elaborate. He has it perfected. He has also been trying to mix the elements within the Rasengan, like you actually. He's had no luck with that, however. That reminds me, how have you been doing with that technique?"

Naruto nodded. "I'll show you in the Training Field after this."

After the meal, the duo headed out into the field.

Naruto stood in the center, Iruka well away from him.

"Blazing Rasengan!" Naruto formed the Rasengan, fire chakra mixing into it, creating the Blazing Rasengan.

He released it then. "Now...Aqua Rasengan!"

The normal Rasengan molded with Water chakra, forming the Aqua Rasengan. He released it next.

"Now..." He formed the normal Rasengan, mixed it with fire chakra and created the Blazing Rasengan. Then he mixed the water chakra, creating an Air Rasengan, Fire Rasengan and Water Rasengan all-in-one.

He then formed a clone to help him stabalize it. Then, as he started running towards a boulder, he smiled. Once he got close, the clone let go and he smashed into it.

The boulder flew into large chunks scattered around the field. The remaining pieces were left with embers and drops of water.

Iruka clapped. "That was very impressive. Only two elements away from finishing your father's objective!"

Naruto smiled and crossed his arms around his head. "Yep...Iruka, where did Sasuke go? I saw him getting ready to leave before we went to Ichiraku's."

Iruka thought for a moment. He soon snapped his fingers. "I'm pretty sure he said he was going to Vigor Cliff."

Naruto let his hands fall. "Hm. Vigor Cliffs...I think I'm going to follow him. Temari sent Shikamaru a message that the Akatsuki stole a huge chakra source of some kind from that Temple there. And doesn't Vigor Cliff have some sort of special chakra-imbued stones of some sort?"

Iruka nodded and Naruto disappeared.

At a rocky clearing, free of trees...

Koukishi and Jinrai stop and glance around.

Koukishi smirks as he hears a nearby stream flow. "That's the end of the forest area...Vigor Cliffs shouldn't be too far from here."

Jinrai nodded, and as they took a step, they hear quick footsteps from behind them. Suddenly, Sasuke's figure appeared, his face looking sturdy and his clothes back to the original outfit. He was ready for anything.

"Hmph, what are you doing out here? Are you looking for a fight?" Jinrai barked.

Sasuke let his head fall over sideways a bit as he looked at them curiously. "I guess you're Akatsuki. What business do you have at Vigor Cliff?" He asked sternly, no waveirng in his expression or demeanor.

"Hmhmhm, Jinrai, let's comply with him. Yes, we are Akatsuki. But, why do you want to know our business?"

"Listen, we can stand around and play 21 questions, or you can tell me why you're here."

Koukishi gave a relaxed smirk of playfullness. "How about you answer my question, then we'll answer yours. Or we really can fight." Koukishi lifted his hand from his sleeve and waved it in front of Jinrai. He nodded and headed off in the opposite direction.

Sasuke noticed this movement and sharply streaked forward. Koukishi was as quick as he was and caught him off by throwing a kunai in his direction.

Sasuke dodged it by a hair, noticing the skilled accuracy the throw was. Koukishi then made a slick move to turn and throw a punch in his direction. Sasuke slid to the side and drew his sword quickly.

Koukishi was still following his movements and retrieved a kunai and threw it in front of him, causing the blade to cry.

"He's quick." Sasuke said in his mind.

Koukishi stood straight anbit his thumb.

Sasuke winced. "A summoning...?"

Koukishi then rubbed the blood on his opposite palm. "Ready?"

Sasuke toughened his expression, motioning for his blade once more. "Sure. Let's party."

Sasuke dashed for Koukishi, his sword ready to slash.

As he approched, he released the chidori stream forward from the tip of his blade. Koukishi darted stright into the air.

He opened his palms and formed a hand sign. "Blood Revival Bird!" The blood on his hand separated and formed the bird, and he proceeded to land on top.

The bird swooped down towards Sasuke.

Sasuke avoided the swoop. "Heh, you're not very tactical are you?"

Koukishi scoffed. "Actually..."

Sasuke suddenly heard the unwrapping of a ball bomb in front of him. He quickly jumped back as it exploded.

Sasuke flipped and slid back on the ground. The bird hung in the air. Koukishi kept an expresionless face.

"I suppose you want this fight to be a bit more than it is. If not, I do. I hate dull moments in life." The winds of the bird morphed and two balls of blood fell towards Sasuke. They hit the ground and splattered into perfect circles.

Koukishi hopped down from the bird and landed about four meters from the blood splotches. "Wanna see my kekkei genkai in its full prowess?" He formed hand signs and the blood in front of him wavered. The blood slimbed up and formed two rough figures.

Koukishi's fingertips started bleeding a thin sliver onto the ground. The strands flowed into the puddle. He yanked on them and the figures charged forward. Their arms connected to create a clothesline. Sasuke releaed the Chidori Current as the clothesline charged at him. The blood was splattered apart and Sasuke bolted forward.

As he passed the broken blood, the puddles released needles at him. "Blood Accupuncture!"

Sasuke twisted his body, his sword shielding him from the needles.

Koukishi severed the lines to the puddles. He built up an amount of blood in his mouth and spit it out in a large ball. Sasuke flipped over it. The ball splotched against the rock wall on the other side of the battleground.

"Hehe. Now it gets fun."

Koukishi formed a hand sign and the puddle on the ground shot towards Sasuke and grasped onto his leg. He tripped over onto one knee.

Koukishi waved his other hand outward and the blood bird swooped down towards Sasuke. He made an attempt to flee the attack, but the blood kept him placed firmly onto the ground.

"Damn..." The bird crashed into him and exlpoded in a huge wave of blood.

Koukishi smirked, but knew it was not over yet and glanced around for his enemy. Suddenly, he heard a screeching noise. He hopped to the side, but was not quick enough and was speared with the Chidori. The chidori easily entered his body and the duo stopped moving for a moment.

In Sasuke's mind, he speaks, "Did I get him directly?"

Suddenly, the body around his hand turned into a blood clone and shot in strands up Sasuke's arm. They drilled into his shoulder and plastered onto his entire arm.

Sasuke grimaced in pain as he scanned the area for Koukishi. Suddenly, the blood splotch on the opposite wall started moving and a build climbed slowly out of it.

"You haven't yet experienced that my power allows me to travel to and control my blood from whereever it is."

"How are you able to use so much blood without...dying?!" Sasuke said patiently.

"My blood cell recreation process is alot faster than toe normal human being and my body is constantly creating new blood cells. I'm able to use as much blood as needed without fatality or any harm to me. I could let most of the blood in my body drain onto the ground right now, but in a few minutes, all of it would be regained! I can't be killed by any normal way, you see? And my blood, when fused with a considerable amount of chakra, the blood can be condensed and act my impenetrable shield. You can't win. And now, my blood is hardened onto your arm and there's no way you can use it. I could also crush your arm right now if I wanted. But I want to leech this battle a little longer."

The blood behind him shot in a thick stream towards Sasuke. Sasuke tuck-and-rolled to the side to avoid it. The blood curved back and splashed down in front of Koukishi.

"Now I want to reveal one of my strongest jutsu. Blood Revival Art: Ultimate Beast!"

The blood started morphing and climbing upwards into a very large, muscular build. After forming, Koukishi threw off his robe and stuck his arms inside of the build.

The arms and legs formed and a large, untorn blood beast stood. The arm fell off and turned into smaller figures, connected to the bigger's body by small, lanky strands.

The two figures dashed forward laggily. The moulded together and formed a walking blood-drill. Sasuke winced as it came towards him. He stood up straight and activated his Mangekyo Sharingan. "Amaterasu!"

His eye shot out a large black flame towards the blood drill. The fire pierced and ate the blood and chakra down. The flames spread down the strand and entered the large figure. Koukishi saw the danger in this and quickly released the jutsu and his arms.

"Damn, you're very persitent...Huh? This jutsu again?!"

He noticed the large black phoenix prowling down on him. "He used this on me in Iwagakure."

Koukishi morphed his hand quickly and formed a small dagger-like blood spear. He lobbed it into the center of the phoenix. It went straight through without piercing and the phoenix fell on top of him. The land he was upon spread into black fire. Sasuke's Tsukiyomi diminished the black flames.

The blood on his arm released and dripped off. He shook the remainding drops from his shoulder and stared at the wreckage.

He suddenly noticed Koukishi dashing towards him with another dagger. Sasuke formed the Chidori Darts and threw them at Koukishi. Koukishi deflected a portion of them by throwing his dagger, but he was stabbed in the leg by some. Sasuke formed a hand sign and the darts in his leg electrocuted Koukishi.

Sasuke found this opporotunity to shoot the Amaterasu at Koukishi. Koukishi managed to move up into the air.

Sasuke winced and shut his eyes. "This is the end of you...I only have a bit of chakra left so only a bit of this will work! Susanoo!"

Koukishi saw the mystical aura surrounding Sasuke, as six bones attached to him. A head formed, along with one arm. As Koukishi was losing altitude, Sasuke screamed, "You're dead!"

Susanoo swung its sword upward in a clear, one-hit slash. Koukishi's eyes grew bis as he turned his arms into blood and wrapped them into a sphere around his body. "This is the last of my chakra." The chakra swung around him and condensed.

The sword slashed him and in a large white light, Sasuke shut his eyes to avoid going blind.

After the smoke and light cleared, Sasuke fell to his knees and released Susanoo, the ribcage dissipating along with the sword and Yata's Mirror.

A puddle of blood sat in front of Sasuke. He glanced up as he panted and noticed it bubble. Koukishi's head popped up, also panting exhaustedly.

"You...That was...powerful...I can't believe I survived...no chakra..."

Koukishi climbed from the puddle onto both of his knees. "I guess you sruvive this time." Koukishi murmered.

"I was about to say the...same thing." Sasuke rebuddled. Koukishi uneasily stood up. From behind him, he smirked and flung his arm forward. A ball of blood rushed forward at the exhausted Sasuke. He had no warning to avoid the attack.

As the ball flew toward him, something sliced in half, a clean cut right through the middle.

Naruto appeared in front of Sasuke. "Hmph, I never thought I'd have to save your butt again." He formed two Rasengan and flung them towards Koukishi. "Rasen-Yo-Yo!"

Koukishi flipped and ducked the swift attacks. "Dammit, if I'm even scraped by one of those, I'm done. No chakra left to actually do anything after I use a blood revival. I have no choice but to retreat-huh!?"

Suddenly, Naruto's yo-yos were deflected and severed from their chakra strings. The orbs desintegrated. Jinrai appeared at Koukishi's side.

"Koukishi, have a nice bout?" Koukishi panted his answer.

Naruto and Jinrai stood, waiting for the other to make a move. Naruto shook his head. "There's no point in an extended fight here. You obviously got what you wanted, and the other two of us are out for the count. There is no reason for a brash battle. Just leave." Naruto ordered sternly, no quiver or let-off in his voice.

Jinrai stood for a moment, pondering the likeliness of deceit. Koukishi nodded and the duo departed in a puff of smoke.

Naruto glanced down at the befallen Sasuke and they gave each other a thumbs up. Sasuke then tried his best to pick himself up.

He and Naruto trekked out of the land area safely. On their way out, Naruto had a feeling of nervousness.

"If that guy that came to his rescue got the stones...that could be a finishing touch to whatever plan they have up their alley. We have to keep on our toes."

_In the Hidden Leaf..._

Naruto checked Sasuke into the hospital. His injuries included minor laceration and bruises.

In the Hokage's office, Naruto informed Shikamaru of the incident.

Shikamaru laced his fingers and set his elbows on the desk. "So they may have gotten to the stones..."

"Mhm."

"And there have also been no reports as to where the Akatsuki may be hiding at the moment."

"But, Shikamaru, maybe that's just it. Maybe they're not hiding."

* * *

And, we end this chapter here! As I may have said, I''ve been planning this battle out for a long time, and the time finally came to unleash it!

I just want to know: Do you guys like Koukishi's ability? Do you not?

See you next time for Chapter 14: The Kage Meeting!

Special Thanks to:

Friend: For almost (almost) having my computer fixed! (Hopefully will have it by Christmas)

Friend: For still letting me use their computer!


	14. Chapter 14: The Kage Meeting

From Chapter 12 to about Chapter 15, maybe 16, there will be fights with the Akatsuki, but after that, the battles will cool down a bit. (A certain character you see in this has been taught by a shinobi, Ibiki, and the strength you notice in him is not suddenly and blatenly his)

Dawn of a New Era

Chapter 14

_The Kage Meeting_

Shikamaru, Choji and Ino stand at the gate.

"Hm, Ino, Choji, we're off to the Land of Tea. Are you ready?"

Ino and Choji nodded. They were his bodyguards on this mission. "Yes!" They cheered in unison.

The trio departed from the village. From beneath the shadows of a tree, a figure laughs and slinks away. "It's time..."

_In the cave..._

"Jinrai and Koukishi. I suspect you got the stones?"

"Yes sir." Jinrai placed the stones on a pillar and it rose up. The stones sparked and levitated. The flew around in a circle, like a dance in harmony. The desintegrated and the chakra flowed into the four scrolls.

"We need the 'key' and the final scroll and we'll be able to realize our objective. And I see Koukishi was in a sqaubble?"

"Yeah, I guess, but it's not like he would have died or anything."

"True, I suspect, but he's still a vital member. Good work."

Zet suddenly appears in the room. "Master, the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf has left for the Land of Tea."

"Good, now, our final plan of action. This must not fail."

The leader called every Akatsuki member into the room. "Here it is. Kakaze, Hakujou and Jinrai, go to the Hidden Leaf to assertaine the final scroll. Kuchia, Jun and I will go to the Land of Tea and spy on this 'meeting' of theirs. Hidan, you, Zet and Hitshirezu will stay here."

Hidan looked puzzled. "Who the hell is Hitshiwhozit?"

From a wall, a figure appears in normal color. "ERK!? What is he? A chameleon or something? Where'd he come from?"

"Mhm, you can say that. He is a special case. He can morph his body, just like a chameleon, to change into the color of his surroundings. He's gone on practically every mission the Akatsuki has been on, and stayed concealed without anyone noticing. Andother specialty is the fect he has no mouth. He uses a special jutsu only he knows how to use to project hsi thoughts into visibility as so others can see what he needs to say. He has no verbal action." The hologram explained.

As Kakaze, Hakujou and Jinrai took off, the hologram disappeared. In its place, a hooded figure stood.

"Okay, Jun, Kuchia, we're off." A gleam of light reflected off of something within the hood.

_In Konoha..._

Karin and Suigetsu stand at the gate, knowing Shikamaru had already taken off. "I would like to go with them as backup, but Sasuke's still in the Hospital..."

"No I'm not."

Karin shot around. "Wh-S-?!?"

Suigetsu grimaced. "How are you out of the hospital already? After only two days?"

"Because they released me, obviously. But I want to go as back up as well. Come on."

Karin and Suigetsu glanced at each other as Sasuke headed past them. Before any of them could get too far, Sauno appeared.

"Wait. I want to go too." She insisted.

Sasuke stopped and turned around. "That's not a good idea. The chance that Akatsuki could be honing in on the Kage meeting and Konoha is very high. Not too many shinobi can leave this place unguarded."

Sasuke then turned back around.

Sauno shook what he said away. "But I still want to go!"

"No."

Team Taiyo then hurried off.

Sauno kicked the ground. "Fine! I don't need to go..."

Sauno felt the temperature of the air become less comfortable. "That was weird..."

The wind slowed considerably and not a leaf blew.

_Kumogakure..._

Killerbee and his two bodyguards, Omoi and a boy named Rait, walked towards the gate.

"So, Raikage, we're out to the Land of Tea where the Kage meeting is being held, right?" Rait asked tentatively.

"Mhm, we're headed out there, to the Kage Summit, I can take it, it's to bare."

In Omoi's mind, "Ugh, I hope we can stay away from that stupid rapping crap on our way to the Land of Tea. It's getting on my last nerve."

The trio headed out of the village.

_Kirigakure..._

The Mizukage, Chojuro and Ao were about to depart when the Mizukage turned around and glared at Ao. "If you do anything to jeopardize the final result of this, you will be dead."

Ao gulped, nodded, and the trio departed.

_Sunagakure..._

Temari had picked Gaara and Tenrai to join her as bodyguards for the Land of Tea and they stood inside the gate.

"Gaara, Tenrai, this is it. We're going to the Land of Tea. We're going to be on our toes. Let's go."

The three of them then started off quickly.

_Iwagakure..._

The young Tsuchikage, Kurotsuchi and a boy named Terron departed from their village.

_Land of Tea..._

"Are you ready, sire?" A young shinobi questioned someone hidden behind a curtain.

"Yes. Let's go." The curtain tore in the center and a figure dashed out of it.

A door on the outside of a building exploded off and the man dashed out, heading towards a thin stretch of land at the bottom of a large hill.

"The Kage Meeting is on the Yuay Peninsula. And I, Ishidate Morino, will watch over it." An approching figure joined Ishidate.

"Don't be so brash, sir."

"Heh, don't worry. It's not like I'm going to die or anything." He sped forward and surpassed the man next to him.

"He's so fast...And I think becoming this land's first ninja helps him..."

Ishidate slowed down almost to a complete stop when he came to the thin slab of land stretching out, and connecting to, a larger, circular patch of land out on the water.

He then started walking down that way and the man from before appears by him. "I have finally caught up with you...sigh."

"You should been running faster. Anyway, that's where the five kages will meet in less than two hours...I'm still not completely positive why their meeting. Ibiki visited not long ago and spoke to me about some sort of scrolls being stolen from the Great Nations, but since we're not one of them, I'm not sure what he was talking about exactly." Ishidate explained.

"I see...Ishidate, do feel that you are in iminate danger?"

Ishidate halted. "What do you mean?" He said with a voice of extreme caution.

"What do you think I mean? That someone around you is about to betray you, maybe?"

Ishidate stood motionless. "No, I don't feel that..." Ishidate turned around sharply, a kunai hidden in his hand. "Should I?"

"Oh no, not unless your instincts tell you to...be alert."

Ishidate flipped backwards and released the kunai. The knife stabbed the figure and it exploded. Ishidate was sent back sliding on the ground.

He darted his eyes around. Suddenly, the water around him started churning and creating whirlpools.

"What is this...?"

Form inside the whirlpools, twisters of water erupted upwards and targeted Ishidate. Ishidate summoned Shadow Clones and hopped into the water.

The clones started a rapid swimming around one of the whirlpools and created a reverse spin, stopping the whirlpool. The repeated this on the opposite.

Ishidate climbed to the land again. He realized a figure standing above him. Before Ishidate could make a move, it exploded in a Shadow Clone Explosion Jutsu.

_Two hours later..._

The Mizukage and her bodyguards had come the opposite way of the peninsula, so they traveled across the water.

Whn the trio reached the building on the peninsula, they glanced around for the other kages, and the person that was supposed to be there waiting for them.

"Hmm, did something happen up there?" Ao pointed out the rubble on the outstretching land.

Chojuro winced. "There was a scuffle. I noticed on our way over here that the water seemed very riled and uncalming."

The Mizukage thought about it for a moment and headed inside with her bodyguards.

The Tsuchikage and Raikage arrived at almost the same time and greeted each other.

"Hmph, so you're the new Tsuchikage, eh?" Killerbee questioned.

"Likewise, Raikage. Yes, I am. I'm going inside." Terron and Kurotsuchi followed closely behind. Killerbee and his BG's followed them.

Temari, Gaara and Tenrai arrived at the large metallic building soon after the Rai and Tsuchikages.

"Is this the place?" Gaara asked Temari.

"This is where SHikamaru issued the meeting to be held at, so I guess. And it seems the other three kages are here already. All but one."

"And we're here. Hello Temari, Gaara, Tenrai." Shikamaru greeted. Ino and Choji followed close behind.

"So all the kages are here, let;s go inside." The six of them then strolled inside the building.

Inside, the bodyguards took their places at the back of the very large, ceremonious room.

It contained a long table, as a very high and mighty person might have dinner at on a very special occasion. The walls were made of shining redwood. Bookshelves were lined with dusty books on different material.

The kages took their seats, Shikamaru on one end, Temari on the other, Killerbee on the left, along with the Tsuchikage, and the Mizukage on the right side.

Killerbee turned to Shikamaru. "So, we're here to discuss the Akatsuki's rising, right, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru nodded. "Yes, and the problem has become an ordeal, and the ordeal has become a national emergency."

The Mizukage placed a hand on the table. "Wait, if this is a crisis, and your village is the only one that still has their scroll, wy aren't you there protecting it?"

Outside, Team Taiyo has arrived and they approach the building. As they do, Sasuke hears a faint groan from behind. When they turn, Ishidate lays face down on the ground.

"I-Ishidate? Morino?"

Inside...

"I see." The Mizukage settles back into her seat.

Shikamaru begins to speak. "Now, if the scrolls are all gathered into one place and under the wrong protection, the result can be calamitous."

"Wait, I thought the scrolls, even all together, can't cause great damage to much if they don't have natural chakra resources?" Temari questions in reply.

"That is correct. The item they stole from your temple is probably one of the chakra imbued vases. And Sasuke told us that they went to Vigor Cliff to retrieve some of the chakra stones that lie there. But those two items alone won't be enough, so I believe they'll strike in another place with a high chakra source."

"Like where?" The Mizukage asked.

"I'm not sure. But there is one remaining chakra source that is greater than another. Naruto Uzumaki has recently found something that strikes out all other chakra powers, one far greater than anyone imagines. Not even he understands what kind of power he has found..."

"What is this power?" Temari inquired.

"The Ying Kyuubi."

The room was filled with gasps at his mention.

"But if the Akatsuki were to find out he has the greatest chakra source, even more than the Yang he used to possess, they'd be after him in a heartbeat." Shikamaru explained gravely.

"Are you saying he sealed it within himself?" Killerbee asked upright.

"He recently discovered it and sealed it inside himself, correct. And the Akatsuki would probably go to great measures to get a chakra source such as that. But if they do not find out, they will probably turn to a lesser source they already have their eyes on."

Temari perked. "One question. Why is it always Konoha harboring the dangerous and powerful things?"

Shikamaru mulled her words but deciding to pretend he didn't hear them. He turned his head to hide an embarassed and lazy expression. He turned back serious. "We need to discuss the matter of the scrolls, however."

Outside, Karin is helping Ishidate recover from his injuries. "I have no idea who I was fighting, but the last explosion was what caught me off guard, to say the least." Ishidate informed Sasuke. "But, Sasuke, why are you guys here?"

"We're here as a back-up team for the Hokage. And also because the Akatsuki could be targeting the meeting and could attack at any moment."

Sasuke felt the wind pick up drastically. He noticed a red flower petal drift by and slide off his cheek and away from them. The water started chruning slowly.

"And that moment...could be..."

"Now?" Ishidate stood up weakly.

"Suigetsu, Karin, something's coming. I can feel it...And there aren't any flowers out where we are. That makes me suspicious."

Sasuke's sword began ringing in their sheaths. Now more flower petals flew by and hung in the air, only to be blown backwards behind them by the wind.

"S-S-Sasuke!" Karin's voice speared through Sasuke's ears and he turned around, sword drawn and swung. The sword only whipped through flower petals.

"K-Karin? What is it? There's nothing there.

Inside, the Kages heard the faint sound of Karin's screech, but continued their speaking.

Back outside, Sasuke sheaths his sword and turns back around.

"Suigetsu, did you see anything asis?" Sasuke asked.

"No, but..."

The flower petals started spinning in a funnel around only Suigetsu. They slowly drifted in the circle. "This is abnormal."

"I know. They wouldn't just spin around in one place, and so slowly with the speed of this wind. There's something wrong here. Is it Genjutsu?"

Karin released any genjutsu, but nothing happened. The flower petals remained in their spin. "Suigetsu, come out of it."

As Suigetsu took a step, something slashed across his leg. "What the hell?!"

The flower petals started spinning in an incredibly swift funnel. Sasuke released the Chidori Stream and sparked it around the petals. Suigetsu quickly stepped out of them. The flower petals wilted and fell to the ground.

They suddenly started spinning along the ground and the color flushed back into them. They gathered and started stacking to build a figure standing in front of the four of them.

"Agh!" Karin shrieked.

Jun stood before them. "Hello. Prepare to die."

The woman suddenly dispersed in petals and they whipped down at the foursome. They slashed and cut at team Taiyo and Ishidate. Sasuke tried to get the otehr three out of the way so he could use the Chidori Stream to shock the petals.

After getting them out the way, he released the sparked electricity. The petals were chain-sparked and burned away.

un quickly retracted the petals not burned and formed again. "I'd better not take another hit like that. You are being very rude here! I guess someone needs to teach you a lesson."

She released some petals and they created a very thick wall, visibility past it was zero. When they cleared, Kuchia Uchiha was left in their place. The petals formed back into Jun and she smirked.

"Kuchia?" Sasuke expressed, flabbergasted at his son wearing a black robe.

"Hello, father..."

Suigetsu drew the Samehada from his back. The banages on the tip shredded away.

Karin slid to Sasuke's side and slid her cloak up to reveal her bitten arm. "I know how to use chakra too! Heheh..."

Sasuke stepped one foot forward. "As of this moment, Team Taiyo is ready for anything you Akastuki are willing to throw at us. We'll guard the Kage meeting for now."

Kuchia kept his expresionless face. "Really? You're willing to fight-to-the-death with your own flesh and blood? Even though you know you couldn't go through will killing me? You created me! But you're really ready to strike me down, no matter the circumstances? And you too, Karin. My mother, also ready to do it. I know you two can't kill me. But do you?" Kuchia rebuttled.

Karin made no move to speak. But Sasuke nodded the slightest of nods. "Yes."

Kuchia smirked. "We'll see about that. Jun, I'll handle this."

Jun nodded and disappeared in an array of flowers over top them. Suigetsu grimaced and followed them towards the building. "They're petals and will infiltrate fairly easily. I have to stop them. Sasuke, Karin, can you two handle this?" Without a word, Suigetsu knew they could and proceeded to pursue the petals the few meters away from them.

Kuchia's Sharingan activated. Sasuke did the same. On their way there, Sasuke had bitten karin's arm to regenerate some of the chakra he had not yet regained from the battle with Koukishi.

Kuchia created a shadow clone and it dashed forward. Sasuke, with a flick of the wrist, had Kusanagi shoot out of its sheath and strike the shadow clone through its body. Kusanagi proceeded to sheath itself.

"I said I'm ready to strike you down if I need to." Sasuke said gruffly.

Kuchia smiled and dashed forward. He jumped into the air and threw a drop kick to the duo. Karin and Sasuke split as Kuchia's crushing kick connected with the ground, but he quickly stood back up and bolted towards Sasuke. Sasuke swung Chokuto at Kuchia, but the boy dodged it. Kuchia opened the cloak and revealed his Janpu Sword. He swung and Sasuke clanged his Chokuto against it. The two guys were thrust backwards. Sasuke formed the chidori in his opposite hand and extended the Chidori blade at Kuchia. Kuchia tried to hit his sword against it, but the sword was scraped away from his hand.

Kuchia then backflipped and jumped away from the electric sword to dodge it. Kuchia then landed adjacent to Sasuke and formed a hand sign. "Fire Style: Ripping Dragon Flame Jutsu!" Kuchia breathed the Dragon Flame jutsu in a large, but thin dragon head with searing flames and fangs bared.

Sasuke retracted the blade and sheathed his Chokuto, and all in one move, he dodged the attack by jumping straight into the air. "I guess there's no better time than now."

In mid-air, Sasuke formed two Chidori, separated them, one in each hand, and connected them above his head. He then turned upside down and started spinning. He drilled down towards Kuchia. Kuchia tuck-rolled out of the way of the attack. A large band of smoke erupted, but from within, Sasuke emerged, still spinning. "Chidori Drill!"

Karin smiled. "He's got the jutsu down. Too bad he's using it against...ACK!!!" Kuchia landed next to Karin and she had to flop over to avoid being struck with the drill.

Kuchia then stuck his hand out in front of him as Sasuke came one last time. The searing pain drilled into Kuchia. "Agh, too much." He jumped back and let Sasuke settle down, standing upright, the chidori now dissipated.

The two of them panted. Kuchia glanced down at his burned arm and seared hand. "Hmph, that jutsu's pretty intense. Let's finish this here. Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bombs."

Sasuke formed a hand sign as well and released the Chidori Darts. The two jutsu clashed, and they darts ripped through the bombs. A giant explosion occured and Karin was thrown by the shockwave into the water.

The kages inside the building now felt the spat outside. The BG's hopped to action and darted outside, while the Kages stood up, wondering what is happening outside.

Outside, Ao darts forward, almost tripping over the fallen Suigetsu. "What the...? Chojuro come here!" Chojuro appeared by his side.

He kneeled down and felt his pulse. "He has cuts all over his body, but he's still alive. And..." Chojuro's eyes darted onto the Samehada lying next to him. "Nothing."

The petal levitated around the bodyguards. Rait stood right below a cluster. "Hm?" He reached up and grabbed one. It suddenly started spinning and it cut his finger. "Agh?!"

The petals above him suddenly speared downward. Omoi pushed him out of the way quickly. The twosome falls to the ground. "What the hell is this?" Omoi inquired.

Gaara's sand popped out of the jar and hovered in front of him, ready to protect anyone in danger.

The petals started gathering and turned to form Jun. Next to her, a figure kneels.

"Hmhmhm, hello people. We are here to rain on your parade, so to speak." The figure spoke as it stood.

"Who're you?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"I am the leader of the Akatsuki. I ask them to call me Uto, and that's what I wish you shall call me as well."

Omoi stood up. "Heh, you say that, but what's your real name?"

"It's of no concern to you, really." The figure pulled his hand to the hood. It bit off one of his gloves.

"Hmhmhm, let's get started shall we? Chakra Scalpel." Uto dashed forward, one scalpel in hand.

Gaara's sand thrust forward, but Uto flipped over it and landed in front of Gaara. "Heheheh." He slashed, but Gaara was protected by the sand.

Jun sent her petals streaking forward at Tenrai. A blotch of Gaara's sand quickly protected him and consumed the petals.

At Sasuke's battle, Kuchia stands, almost unscathed, staring at Sasuke, who was a bit mroe injured, but in same health. "I'd better be going, father. I see that my comrades are fighting up ahead."

Sasuke's eyes went big as he turned to see two people sparring with the bodyguards.

Up ahead, Uto slams his hand into Rait's gut and sends him to the ground. His body evaporates into electricity and shocks Uto's hand, but the affect didn't phaze him.

Inside, the Kage's were becoming restless at not receiving confirmation of anything, but Shikamaru reassured them that anything happening could be resolved by the ninja that were picked to join them as bodyguards.

Choji tried throwing his enlarged fist into Jun, but she avoided the attack by turning her body to petals. Ino tried the Mind Destruction Jutsu on her as well, but she found it almost impossible to deal damage to her mind.

Rait appeared behind Kabuto, but Kabuto extended his scalpel into the Chakra Sword and whipped around. Time slowed as Rait as struck in a vital organ.

He fell and took a sharp blow to the shoulder as well.

"Rait!" Omoi drew his two sword and sent a surge of electricty through them. "Take this." He flung them like boomerangs at Uto. Uto slashed the swords. Shockingly to Omoi, the chakra blade hacked straight through the two titanium alloid swords.

"How did...?"

Uto appeared next Omoi and threw a side axel kick to his gut. Omoi was sent back spiralling into the water.

Kurotsuchi formed a hand sign along with Terron and yelled in unison, "Earth Style: Terra Imprisonment!" Spears of earth appeared at Uto's feet androse upwards sharply, trapping his legs.

Inside, the 5th Tsuchikage was becoming restless. "Shikamaru, why do you keep us inside and not out there finding out what's wrong?"

Mei, the Mizukage, spoke up in reply. "Does it matter? We really don't need to be involved. If the ninja we chose to join us are really what we think they are, they can handle it. And why whould we trust what you have to say Tsuchikage? Aren't you the son of the 4th, who almost destroyed the land with the Fifth great Ninja War? Your father assasinated the third Tsuchi, Onoki."

"Sure, but I never agreed with what he did, and my actions are what allowed me to become the Fifth Tsuchi, so let's not dwell upon that, Miss Terumi."

The Mizukage's face turned red at his mentioning her last name.

Outside, Ao takes a kick to the chin from Kuchia. He lands on the ground, face up. "Hmph, you've been quite a hassle. It's time to end you." He drew his sword and pointed it tip down at Ao. His face became grave as Kuchia pointed the blade it his face.

Chojuro dashed towards Ao, noticing his life hanging on the line. Chojuro quickly unwrapped his sword. He swung it on the ground right as Kuchia speared down. He was stopped and the water sweeped across the duo.

Kuchia was sweapt away into the water, his sword sinking down. Chojuro slid down next to Ao. "Ao? Are you all right?"

Kuchia had stricken him in the shoulder, but his status was alive.

Rait had the advantage over Uto for a split second, getting him to his knees, but Kurotsuchi threw a paper-ball bomb at them. Rait was unable to escape the explosion, but Uto avoided it easily.

"Shit!" Kurotsuchi placed a hand over her mouth.

Omoi gasped deeply and it was difficult to speak.

"What the hell!? Kurotsuchi!??! First you and Terron let Uto go and now you kill one of my teammates?!"

Tenrai took a stab to the legs from Uto and was slammed up against the metal door. The Kages almost made a move, but Shikamaru made another move to stop them once again. "Hold ON!"

Uto flipped back and joined Jun as she pinned Ino to the side of the building with her flower petals. "Hmph, the kages aren't joining us. There's no point in punishing their bodyguards any more. I think it's time to go."

Kuchia picked himself up form the water and delivered one more Dragon Flame Bomb. Terron, however, protected everyone with Terra Shield.

Jun placed a hand on Uto and Kuchia and the trio disappeared in a tornado of petals.

The defeated shinobi are speechless as their assailants escape.

After the kages heard nothing more, all five rushed outside to see the fallen shinobi. "Hm, did they flee?" Killerbee asked Omoi.

"Yes...With one shinobi fallen..."

Sasuke and Karin found Suigetsu and helped him up.

"Team Taiyo...Did you come as extra backup? Thanks."

The kages found Ishidate and helped him. Gaara cut Ino down from the wall with his sand.

"Well, the kages and I all got our meeting finished as much as it would be, so this wasn't a complete failure..."

Team Taiyo left with their fallen partner, after gathering the Samehada.

Chojuro threw Ao over his shoulders and joined Mei.

"We're leaving too. Goodbye." The trio left as well.

The Tsuchikage and Killerbee, along with their bodyguards, minus one, also left the Land of Tea.

Tenrai joined Gaara and Temari with Ino, Choji and Shikamaru by Ishidate.

"I can't believe how pitiful this ended up." Ishidate admitted.

"Who attacked you?" Temari interrogated.

"I'm not sure, probably one of those Akatsuki goons. But it's over now."

Suna departed. Shikamaru made sure Ishidate was all right and they also took their leave.

* * *

And there you have it. It's the end of the Kage Meeting stuff.

Celebrate! THIS IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER IN EXISTENCE, topping off at almost 5,000 words! I couldn't stop writing, so I also got it out a few days early! Cheers!

See you next time for Chapter 15: Konoha's Shinobi!


	15. Chapter 15: Konoha's Shinobi

Dawn of a New Era

Chapter 15

_Konoha's Shinobi_

"Think we should head in? You're the leader of this brigade." A blunt voice called out to the shadows beneath the walls of the Hidden Leaf.

"Sure, I guess it's time. All seems tranquil beyond the walls. Jinrai, head in." Another wispy voice replied.

"Right." Jinrai skimmed up the walls and ontop. Once there, he charged a good jump into his legs and lept.

Kakaze and Hakujou slunk inside the gate.

_On top of the Hokage Monument..._

Kakashi and Yamato look across the village.

"Hm, peaceful. I like it that way." Yamato spoke gently.

"I agree, Tenzo." Kakashi replied equally gently.

Kakashi's face turned grim as he noticed the fact-paced movement on top of the roofs of the village.

At the base of the monument, Hakujou descends from a rooftop and feels around the rocky mountain. "There's definitely an opening here somewhere. Maybe a crevice, or slot that isn't quite...Hm?"

A slab of rock pushed in tumbled over. As he glanced inside, there sat a pedestal with a scroll sitting upon it. He reached for the scroll on the pedestal, but as he seized the tightly wound paper, the rocks glowed with a blue light and floated back into place, trapping Hakujou inside.

"Ugh, I should have detected this chakra seal with my Byakugan..." Hakujou grimaced.

Jinrai and Kakaze scaled the side of the monument, hopping from bridge to bridge.

They reached the top and the twosome were face-to-face with Kakashi and Yamato. Kakashi whipped out the swords on his back.

Jinrai kept his sturdy face. "Hey, I guess you're itching for a fight. If that's it, we'll give you one!"

Kakashi side stepped as Jinrai jumped into the air. Yamato kicked the ground a thin slab of wood shot into the air and wrapped around one of Jinrai's legs and binded it. He was pulled down hard and slammed into the ground.

Kakaze dashed towards Kakashi. Kakashi dashed forwards as well, his swords ready to strike. Kakaze and he went into a Taijutsu squabble, each throwing kicks and punches and slashes, with each dodging them more gracefully than the last.

Kakashi finally created two Shadow Clones. One rushed forward and threw a punch, to which Kakaze caught. But another jumped into the air and charged the LB. He came down onto Kakaze and the small area exploded.

Jinrai picked himself up and grinned at Yamato. "I always liked people who fought back well enough to meet my standards. But that's the bad thing for them." Jinrai formed a hand sign and summoned the Twin Lightning Turbine.

Yamato backflipped into the air, landed on an uprising pillar and kept rising into the air.

The turbines swpet across the ground, but changed direction and traveled upwards towards Yamato.

Yamato formed a hand sign and the wood around him enlarged and shot up and around him, forming a casing to protect him.

"Hmph, no you don't!"

The turbines crashed into the wood, but only a bit of damage was done. Jinrai dashed up the side of the pillar. Once he got to the top, his Grand Chidori was fully charged. He ripped through the wood like it was a sheet of paper, but he soon realized that noone was inside. He erupted through the other side and landed far on the ground.

Suddenly from behind, a blunt object thrust into his back and sent him flying attached to it.

Yamato stepped from the wood. "Wood Traveling Technique."

He then formed hand signs, bit his thumb and smeared it across the ground. "Summoning Jutsu: Woodling Manifestation!"

A large tree sprouted high above the ground. From the hole in it, a creature burrowed out.

Jinrai kept no expression. He dashed forward, hand sign formed. "Lightning Style: Lightning Bullet!"

He opened his mouth and two lightning bolts shot out. The fused together and a bullet sped towards Yamato's tree.

The creature inside jumped out and enlarged in size. It began spinning towards the bullet. "Heh, Mokuton Dive!"

The creature blasted through the lightning bullet. Jinrai dodged it as it came for him. The creature landed on the ground.

"What is that thing?"

Yamato appeared next to Jinrai. "A diversion!" He slammed his elbow into Jinrai's throat and kicked him away. He then summoned the humungous wood cage around Jinrai.

Jinrai smirked and released his Reality Check, morphing the duo's places. Yamato let the cage down.

"What the hell was that? he switched areas with me with..." Yamato now saw the eyes of Jinrai. "His Rinnegan!?"

Kakashi and Kakaze fought hand-to-hand, avoiding kicks and punches. Kakaze tripped Kakaze and kicked him back in the ribs.

He then opened his cloack and revealed wires full of kunai. He grabbed them and let them loose at Kakashi.

"Ugh! A net wire explosive kunai trap!" His Sharingan began to spin and he jumped into the air. The kunai followed him, detonating throughout the path. He formed a hand sign. "Wind Style: Extreme Turbulet Air Bullet!"

The wind bullet streamed directly into the path of the kunai, throwing them way off course and detonating them.

Kakashi landed on the ground adjecent to Kakaze. "Summoning Jutsu: Eight Ninja Hounds!"

The eight hounds appeared in front of him. "Pakkun! Lead the Eight Hammer Drill!"

"Right." Pakkun replied.

Pakkun jumped onto the ground. Four of the hounds charged forward. Two snapped onto each arm while two more slammed into Kakaze's stomach. Pakkun then jumped onto his head, bit him and jumped off the other side. Three more then charged Kakaze again and Kakashi followed with a Lightning Blade.

"Take this!"

The lightning blade exploded on impact with the ground.

Yamato avoids bolts of lightning from Jinrai by creating pillars of turning wood. "This is getting difficult! Wood Style: Thrust!"

Two columns rushed forward. Jinrai jumped on top of them. "HA!"

They then arched back and slammed into Jinrai. "What!?"

Yamato appeared in front of him and knocked him to the side. Jinrai skidded across the ground.

"Kakashi!"

Kakashi avoided a Windmill Shuriken from Kakaze, plus the two coming back at him. Kakashi placed his hand above his left eye.

"Kamui!"

"What is this?" Kakaze felt the area around him start to shift, He quickly realized danger and hopped into the air. The Kamui sucked the bottom of his robe, which thus tore it from his body. Kakaze landed on the ground. Kakashi's eye bled a bit.

Kakaze grinned. "That little attack did a number on you I see!"

Kakaze reached into the two pouches on his legs. "This is where it shall end!"

He pulled out two scrolls. After unraveling them, he summons two sicles. "Take this!"

Kakashi looked up and saw the two scythes coming towards him. Kakashi stepped to the side and dodged them.

Kakaze then picked up the scrolls and kunai, blades and other shuriken started shooting out at Kakashi. Kakashi grimaced. He pulled out his own kunai and started deflecting them with relative ease.

Kakaze smiled.

At the base of the mountain, the wall Hakujou was concealed behind, bursted outwards. "Damn chakra seal!" He kicks a rock with frustration.

Hakujou hears the sounds of battling above him. "Hehe, looks like Kakaze and Jinrai couldn't wait. Does that mean I should just go ahead? Heh..." Hakujou sails over the rooftops.

Jinrai snapped his fingers and a wrapped bomb in front of Yamato detonates, throwing him back. "Ack!"

Yamato landed on one knee.

Jinrai notices Hakujou leaving. "Kakaze, Hakujou is retreating! Come on!"

Jinrai skids down the base of the mountain. Yamato finds a final effort in trying to stop him by jutting out log of wood as he descended, but to no avail as Jinrai skillfully dodged them.

Kakaze gets a close shave at slicing Kakashi's armor with his machete`.

"I'm coming, Jinrai!"

Kakashi suddenly charges two Lightning Blades and dashes forward. "Lightning Blade: Double Speed Lightning!"

He charges both into Kakaze's stomach. He then kicks him backwards and thrusts again, this time throwing him into the air. When Kakaze came down, Kkashi thrust the chidoris into him once more, sending him flying.

A few moments passed of no movement. Kakaze then stood up, only minor injuries noticeable.

"That was all right. But i must be leaving...So long!" He disappeares, but bombs fly towards Kakashi. With no time to move, the bombs detonate in front of his face.

Kakashi opened his eyes only to see wood protecting him. Yamato appears beside him.

"They were tough. But...Kakashi! They're headed out to the Hidden Leaf Forest! That's where the scroll is!"

Down on the rooftops, Lee spots them heading his way. "Ugn, those are Akatsuki!"

Lee pickes up speed by dashing and then forms the Night Phoenix on his left arm. Jinrai looks straight ahead. "Hmph, whatever!"

He rolls himself into a ball with lightning in a kind of aura around him. Lee made contact with it. The explosion threw him into the streets of the village. Jinrai landed on a roof. "Heh."

Jinrai then takes off again.

Kakaze hops across a street Neji is waiting for someone on. "Akatsuki!?"

Without another thought, Neji takes chase. Kakaze sees Neji following him. He spins and releases shuriken at Neji.

With a hand sign he says, "Shadow Clone Shuriken!"

The shuriken multiply. Neji lands on a roof and performs the Rotation. The shuriken are immediately deflected.

"Argh!" Neji is about to pursure again when TenTen and Lee appear at his side.

"Neji, that's Akatsuki right?" TenTen asks.

"There's no time for talk! We have to catch up before they get into the vicinity of the scroll!" Neji insists. The trio heads off out of the village and onto the path of Hiddan Leaf Forest.

Konohamaru had just checked in about a mission with Genma when he saw the Akatsuki leave, with Team 10 hot on their trail.

"They may need help! I'd better follow."

_In the Hidden Leaf Forest..._

Hinata and Kiba guard the shrine at this time. "Hinata, do you see anything coming at all?" Kibu inquires.

Hinata looks on with her Byakugan. "No, there's nothing approaching. I think the scroll is safe for now..."

Akamaru appears from behind the shrine and sits by Kiba. "Hmm...But the way the trees are moving to the wind. It feel unnatural. Like they're sad..."

Hinata nods to herself.

_At the hideout..._

Uto stands next to a pillar, his face turning red from pain. "Please...It's not quite time...If you come out now, you'll be in too much of a weak state...to survive!"

His glasses fall from his face and shatter on the ground. "Don't! Stay within!"

"I will give you two weeks before I...come out!"

"Fine...I'll get things done in two weeks...HAHAHAHA!"


	16. Chapter 16: Chained Hope

Yes, I understand the last chapter was patchy and rushed, but I couldn't come up with anything else, the last one kind of bogged down like halfway through, I'm sorry people. THis one will be much better!

Dawn of a New Era

Chapter 16

_Chained Hope_

"Blast it! Where is Hakujou? He took off only a few kilometers ahead of me. Hmm..."

Up ahead of Jinrai...

Hakujou skips across the branches of trees. "So what I was told was false info...Well, then the shrine must be out here somewhere. What is that?" A white light, along with a ripping sound, greeted him.

Suddenly, he realized an attack. "AH!"

The whole area he was within was crashed through.

Farther behind, Jinrai hears the shriek of Hakujou. "What was that?!"

_Neji, TenTen and Lee continue to hop through the trees._

"Aren't we still following him, Neji?" TenTen asks.

"Hm...Ugh! We're not following him anymore!"

Lee turns his head. "Then is he following...?"

Suddenly, a kunai streaks through the air. TenTen catches the movement and deflects it with another. The team lands on some branches.

Kakaze appears on a branch behind them and in front. "Guys, a Shadow Clone!" Neji warns.

"You three are persistent. I don't get why you followed me! I'll just kill you here, heh!"

_In the village..._

Shikamaru gathers Sai, Kakashi and Yamato in his office.

"I understand the Akatsuki just attacked you two, correct? Yamato, Kakashi?"

Yamato nodded. Shikamaru noticed Kakashi's eye bleeding. "You use the Kamui twice didn't you? Kakashi, get to the hospital. Sai, Yamato, I have a mission for you two, along with Shino Aburame who has been given a short prompt. One of Kakashi's ninja hounds brought the cloak of one of them to us and has found the scent of a possible Akatsuki hideout. I'm sending you three out to find it."

Yamato and Sai agreed and departed.

_In the forest..._

TenTen throws two scrolls in the air and they turn into poles. She twirls them around and goes into a stance.

Neji activates his Byakugan. "Lee, you and I can handle the one behind us. TenTen, you take that one."

TenTen nodded, along with Lee. The three of them, with quick mvoes, dashed off the limbs. TenTen slammed both poles down on the limb kakaze stood upon.

Kakaze jumped and flipped over her and landed on a limb a littel farther down on a shorter tree. He threw three shuriken at her. TenTen smirked and deflected them, throwing one pole into the air. She threw the remaining pole at Kakaze sharply. The pole in the air turned into a butcher knife. The one flying towards Kakaze turned into a knife as well. Kakaze grasped the limb above him and pulled himself away. The knife flew back towards her with a strong attached.

SHe grabbed both and darted towards Kakaze. She flung them and it slashed the limb he was on, catching him off guard. With another scroll transformation, she has a giant flale.

Kakaze had only enough time to put his arm in the way of the attack. He was taken up in an explosion of dust and bark as it crashed into him, sending him downwards.

Neji landed next to Kakaze and blew him away with Sky Palm. Lee then appeared where he was forced and kicked him hard in the side.

As Kakaze started to topple over the edge, his body began to glow. "Shadow Clone Detonation: Kunai Trap!"

The clone exploded and kunai knives flew in every direction. Lee took cover beside Neji as he used Rotation.

When the knives started shooting, a Kakaze appeared behind Neji. Neji had no time to move, so Lee kicked him into the air. "Dynamic Lotus!"

Lee darted into the air and wrapped bandages around him. He then kicked him into the stomach, sending Kakaze flying downwards in bandages. Lee quickly grabbed a stray and yanked. Kakaze rolled back upwards towards Lee. Lee delivered a Dynamic Entry to his abdoman.

When Lee landed, another clone was in front of Neji.

"How can he make clones without concentrating He's being throw around by TenTen over there. It seems impossible to do that. 8 Trigrams: Mountain Break Attack!"

Neji dashed forward and jabbed Kakaze in the stomach. But as the chakra began to form, paper bombs on Kakaze started to burn. Neji's eye grew big.

Kakaze detonated.

TenTen was thrown back from the explosion, the real Kakaze ducking down.

"What was-?" TenTen took a punch to the face. She slid back.

"Who are you anyway...?" TenTena sked quickly as she wiped blood from her mouth.

"Kakaze, and that's all you need to know."

"Wait! Kakaze of the Hidden Leaf? You're a weapons legend! You left the village four years ago though...Everyone thought you had died...You were a prodigy..."

As she began to take out the scroll on her back, she countered herself. "But that doesn't mean I can't kill you!"

She wiped blood on it and formed a hand sign. "Take this! Death: Chaotic Shuriken Storm!"

The scroll rose into teh sky and released thousands of shuriken flying down into teh spot where Kakaze stood. He reached into his pouch and pulled out three scrolls. He swiftly unraveled them and kunai sped into the air to counter the shuriken.

TenTen couldn't believe it when ecery one of her shuriken were deflected. "Heh...But that sto;; ;eaves you open!"

A scroll transformed into a scythe and she flung it at Kakaze. Kakaze countered with a scythe of his own. The scythe he deflected however, turned into three smaller ones. He smirked as the scythes detonated from concealed paper bombs that transferred from the bigger scythe he had.

"Ugh, he's too good..."

Neji and Lee appeared next to her suddenly.

"Neji...I need room to attack him! Do it!"

Neji smiled. "Lee, TenTen, get right next to me!"

Neji focused and began spinning. "8 TrigramsL Supreme Rotation!"

The original rotation grew 10 times bigger and covered more area, destroying all trees surrounding him for one kilometer. He stopped spinning.

Kakaze appeared from underground. "Hm, that was impressive, but it's not going to kill me!"

"It didn't intend to!" TenTen appeared a few feet behind Kakaze. She threw three sword-like kunai at him.

Kakaze turned around and deflected them. The swords landed in the ground. "Exactly what I wanted."

"Sealing Jutsu: Three Pronged Handle!"

The handle of the swords started glowing with chakra. They streamed towards Kakaze and hit him. A circular chakra ring surrounded him very thin.

Lee dashed forward and jumped into the air. When he was directly above Kakaze, he focused all chakra into his foot and missiled downwards.

"Take this! Leaf Screaming Breakout!"

Lee made contact and the ground erupted into slabs of stone all around.

TenTen let off the jutsu.

She fell to one knee. "That takes a lot of chakra, just to seal for a few seconds. But then again, Lee needs a perfect angel to use that move, or else it would be useless..."

Lee jumped back and sighed. "Is it done?"

Kakaze crawled out from underneath some rocks. "Nope...Ugh...That was pretty good...But..."

From behind Neji, Kakaze grbbed his arms. "Shadow Clone Explosion: Kunai Storm!"

Neji's eyes grew big once more. He was taken up in an explosion.

"NEJI!" Lee and TenTen screamed in unison.

TenTen weakly stood to her feet. Neji fell on the ground, breathing but weak. Lee dashed to his side.

"Neji? Neji!?"

"You're gonna pay for that. You almost killed him...Take this!"

She reached into her back pouch and pulled out a small length of chain. "Lee, help me out for a sec!"

Her chain enlarged. She span around and the chain flew towards Kakaze. It hit him and took him in the circle with her. It slowly wrapped him up. She continued to swing. Lee dashed across the still moving chain for a split second and jumped into the air. TenTen let go of the chain and it flung into the air.

The rest of teh chain surrounded Kakaze. From underneath, Kakaze attemped to make the hand sign to detonate his body in a Substitution Jutsu, but to no avail.

Lee opened the 6th Gate. "Take this! True Hidden Lotus: Prism!"

Lee grabbed the chain and unwrapped it. When Kakaze was exposed, Lee started bashing him around in a very small area, going incredibly fast, close to the Hidden Lotus, but in a rpsim shape. The yellow chakra wake left a prism shape in the air.

Lee then delivered one more punch to Kakaze's stomach and kept going until they reached the ground, then he practically drilled him into the ground.

Lee hopped back and his gate form let up. He dropped to a knee.

TenTen joined him at his side. "Lee, did you get him?"

"I think...?!"

Suddenly, Kakaze began to stand up, very slowly. "You...It's very hard to kill me, because my will..."

"Is weak." A voice from behind Kakaze finished. "Mountain Breaking Attack!"

A beam of energy pulse across the area. TenTen pulled Lee to the side as the attack streamed across the ground.

When it cleared, Neji was left, to fall on the ground.

TenTen and Lee were speechless as to what happened. TenTen dashed to Neji's side immediately. Lee followed close behind, but in a walk.

_Ahead..._

Jinrai kicked Kiba across the ground, for him to be slammed into a tree.

Hinata stood up weakly. "8 Trigrams: 64 Palms!"

Hakujou avoided the first 16 hits, but the rest he took the attack. Hakujou slid back. "Hello, Hinata...Hm, seems you learned that move at last. TOo bad it doesn't have a very good effect on me! 8 Trigrams: Four Sky Palm!"

He thrust the air from his palm and struck her. Hinata was thrown back violently across the air, to hit a tree hard enough to crack through it.

Hakujou walked inside the shrine and picked up the scroll. He walked outside and handed it to Jinrai. "That was fairly easy, to tell you the truth. But where's Kakaze?"

Jinrai shook his head. "I'm not sure. He was following me, but I guess he got in a fight with someone back there. Pssh, he'll catch up. Now that we have the fifth scroll, the boss can finally do what he's been anchoring to do. Let's go."

Back at Team 10...

Lee takes Neji back to the village and TenTen dashes ahead to find out what's going on at the shrine.

Hitshirezu appears with his fingers in a hand sign. He had captured all the data with his jutsu.

At the shrine, TenTen discovers the wreckage. Kiba had been knocked out and she found Hinata unconscious as well up ahead against a fallen limb.

"Oh my! They got the scroll! DAMMIT! That was the last one! I need help getting these guys back!"

Neten, Crino and Koggie appeared behind her. "TenTen-sama! What happened?"

The girl, Koggie asked. "Team 3, can you please help me get these guys back to the village?"

_In the village an hour later..._

TenTen leaves Shikamaru's office. "The last scroll has been stolen...This...is not good at all...The whole world is in jeopardy...But...THey've only gotten two chakra sources right?"

Shikamaru grabs a book from a shelf in the storage room a minute later and reads the story of "The Scrolls of Hope."

_"The Scrolls of Hope, hidden in Sunagakure, Kumogakure, Konohagakure, Kirigakure, and Iwagakure, can work when two or more are all together. However, no damage can be done without very powerful chakra sources. The amount of chakra needed is more than an entire village's ninja, depending on the size, to combine all chakra together at once."_

Shikamaru sighs and smiles. "Then the stones of Vigor Cliffs along with the vase they stole from Suna will probably not be enough. So they'll be after another source..." He drops the book.

"Naruto."

_In the hideout..._

Uto takes down his hood as Jinrai and Hakujou appear with the scroll. "Good."

He places it on a pedestal and it rises. "One more chakra source."

Hitshirezu appears and prokects what he has encountered lately. "Hm, so Kakaze perished."

Hakujou frowned. "Hmph. I guess it wasn't a big loss, right?"

Jinrai crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "Hm, so Konoha is also harboring the Ying Kyuubi."

Hakujou's eyes grow massive. "What!? Are you serious? Then are you suggesting...We got and capture it?"

"Not now...Not now."

"Then when?!"

"We need to wait about a week. There is no time to get it at the moment."

Jinrai's eyes open. "We've already gotten the last scroll. Why not get it now?"

"Because Koukishi and Kuchia are the only ones strong enough to get it. And Koukishi is still recovering. Just wait."

Hakujou sneered. "Hmph. I don't get why we need to wait a week. They're only minor injuries, Kabuto."

Jinrai's arms fell. "Kabuto?"

Kabuto took of his glasses. "You're leader. I thought you knew that."

* * *

How many of you already knew it was Kabuto??? Hmm...

Well, the next two chapters are sure to be heartbreakers. See ya!


	17. Chapter 17: Twilight Part 1

The series is drawing close to it's ending! And the ending...will be explosive! (This isn't a hint, the series won't end for another good amount of chapters...)

Dawn of a New Era

Chapter 17

_Twilight Part 1_

Sai and Yamato meet Shino at the gate of Hidden Leaf. Pakkun and the skinny brown dog await with him.

"Sai, Yamato these two are leading us to the supposed base of Akatsuki. Are you ready to go?"

Sai pats the 4 scrolls on his back. One big one, then the other three get smaller as they go down his back. "Yep." He says with a smile.

Yamato nods as well. The hounds head off and so do the trio.

In a grassland outside Konoha...

Naruto sits, on the ground, meditating. After the hours he spent doint it, he took out his scroll from his back and opened it.

After opening it, some of the ink was smeared beyond legibility. "That...can't be good. This ink doesn't smear..."

Suddenly, the grass around him became rustled. Three figures darted around him in a cicle.

"What the...?"

They stopped and glared at him. "We're Grass Ninja sent frmo the Akatsuki to capture you. Come easily or we'll kill you."

Naruto smiled and stood up. "Right. If there's an option to fight, I choose that one."

The ninja smirked and dartde straight towards the center. Naruto vanished with a gust of wind.

He appeared behind one and hit him with a Rasengan.

The remaining two scattered. The one hit with Rasengan gathered himself up off the ground.

"You bastard...He!" His arm turned into a vine and it snagged Naruto's arm. "What!? Hm, Wind Release: Aero Slash!"

The vine was hacked in two, releasing his arm. The man retracted the vine and it turned into his arm again.

"I'll take care of you! Aqua Rasengan!" The rasengan contained water swirling around it now and he dashed forward. Before the ninja could move, he smashed the Rasengan straight into him. The Rasegan took care of him with the additional water.

"Now...Summoning Jutsu!" The scroll he had in the center of the field turned into the huge Gamakichi. The two other ninja appeared. Gamakichi used the Water Bullets on one. It dodged them and shot a vine out and wrapped it around Kichi's leg. Kichi pulled out his sword and sliced it easily in half. He then used Toad Blade Cut and finished off the foolish ninja.

Naruto then dashed towards the remaining. Kichi disappeared.

Naruto swiftly ran around the last ninja, gaining speed as he went. "Air Release: Body Vanish!"

Naruto quickly evaporated into the wind. The powerful wind current continued to surround the ninja. Suddenly from above, Naruto came down, his fist glowing with chakra and air.

"My new jutsu: Wind STyle: Air Bomb!"

Naruto collided and a massive explosion filled the area.

Naruto stood up from the crater, no ninja in sight. "Hmph, the jutsu comes into contect with an openent even a little...and it's goodbye. The massive amount of wind chakra inside that jutsu is even more condensed and even more than the Rasengan itself. Heh, capture me, my ass."

Naruto picked up his scroll, raveled it an sat down, continuing to meditate. In his thoughts, "I still don't like the fact that the ink was smudged. Could this have a connection to maybe Sai? Or am I just thinking too much?...Whatever. I haven't seen Sai since he helped me awhile back...Hm..."

_Base..._

Zetsu appears behind Kabuto. "Sir, the Grass Trio lost against the Uzumaki. Horribly."

"Meh, it doesn't matter much..."

"Leader." Koukishi's voice rang out.

"Koukishi, you seem recovered?"

"Yes, I'm fine now."

"Good, because there's a mission you and Kuchia must achieve."

"Hm?"

"The final scroll has been apprehended. So now, we need one more chakra source. We may just have to resort to our own chakra, but for now, this is our objective. You and Kuchia must capture Naruto Uzumaki. He already knows what to do. I have briefed him. Head off ASAP." Kabuto informed.

Koukishi nodded and summoned his bird. Kuchia appeared, looked Koukishi in the eye, nodded and hopped onto the bird.

_A few minutes later, in the sky..._

"The way he's pairing us all the time, I suppose we're permanent partners..." Koukishi observed.

"Unless you die." Kuchia put bluntly.

"Hm, so there's no possibility you could die first, huh you little-?!"

Kuchia stayed quiet and turned his head.

Koukishi cooled down and turned back around.

_In a mountain range miles from Sunagakure..._

Pakkun and the other hound continue to lead Sai, Yamato and Shino somewhere towards Iwagakure.

"Hm, Yamato-sama, are these hounds as reliable as Kakashi and Konohamaru say?" Sai asks out of the blue.

"Yeah, they're as dependable as, say, the Inuzuka clans members, like Kiba's sense of smell."

Soon, they came across where the range split into two more roads. "When the Leaf Squad returned from their trekk out here, they said that the Akatsuki abandonded their placement in Terrace Valley, but moved somewhere more concealed..." Shino observed.

The hounds nodded. The right would take them to Terrace Valley. So they turned to the left path that lead higher up into the Mountains.

From the ground, Zetsu appeared, distraught. "Their headed to base...!"

He disappeared...

_Moment slater in the hideout..._

Zetsu warned of the approching enemies.

"So they're coming here? Then we'll face them head on. I expected a battle from those three..."

"Kabuto-sama, it's not the three you expected! It's some other Leaf Shinobi..." Zetsu argued.

"Hm...Oh, I see...Hakujou, Jinrai, I require your assistance to head into battle!" Kabuto called out.

Jinrai and Hakujou appeared at his side. "Battle you say?" Hakujou smirked.

The trio disappeared.

Hitshirezu and Zetsu followed behind, as to get clips of the battle of their own.

_Outside..._

Shino halted the team. "Something's coming. Everyone, try to be aware."

Sai pulled out his first medium-sized scroll and a brush.

Shino's bugs started to surround his arms.

Kabuto and his partners appeared in front of them, Kabuto upon a large boulder blocking the path, with Jinrai and Hakujou standing in front of it.

"Hello, Leaf Shinobi." Kabuto greeted hollowly.

"Kabuto Yakushi?" Shino said, flabbergasted.

"Yes, and I'm glad someone from the Leaf actually remembers me. To bad I don't remember him. But no matter. We'll settle things quickly."

Jinrai dashed forward. Shino's bugs shot out. Jinrai sllid under them, nearly avoiding the chakra sucking insects.

Yamato, Sai and Shino scattered.

Yamato shot wooden logs from his hands down at Hakujou. He splintered them with an Air Palm and jumped into the air. "Hyuuga's like Hand-to-Hand, you should know that!"

His hand started moving extremely fast, throwing jabs into Yamato in mid-air. He went up in a puff of smoke, to reveal a wood log in his place.

Yamato appeared on the ground below Hakujou and shot two more wood logs up into the air. They wrapped around his legs, pulling him down. "Gotc'ha!"

"On the contrary! I have you! 8 Trigrams: 128 Palms!"

Jinrai shot the Quadruple Wolf Turbine out and down towards Shino. Shino jumped to dodge two and put up an insect wall to deflect the others. Jinrai came from behind with a Chidori.

Shino backflipped over Jinrai, dropping a female bug onto his shoulder.

Shino quickly lashed a whip of insect out at Jinrai. Jinrai dodged this, but realized some of the bugs had latched onto his arm.

"Damnit. Stupid little bugs!" A lightning surge skimmed across his arm and immediately fried the bugs.

Shino gasped. "You killed them...You bastard!" Shino dashed forward. He slammed his foot on the ground and kneeled. Line of bugs streamed upwards quickly, striking Jinrai continously.

"Hm, that's a clever move."

Jinrai activated his Rinnegan. He formed three slow hand signs. "I remember when I was still a Lightning Ninja...I was around Konoha when that Pein guy demolished the Leaf Village. And the Chibaku Tensai was a very interesting Rinnegan move of his...And you know what? I admired it...So...Chibaku Tensai!" Jinrai stuck a hand out.

Shino started feeling a gravity force upon him and he was suddenly pulled from where he stood. Jinrai charged a Chidori and held it out for Shino to land on.

When he came into contact, his body immediately fell into insects. "A sub jutsu...?!"

He appeared behind Jinrai. Having his hand unfolded, he whispered, "Insect: Cloud of Redemption!"

His insects, in sheer numbers, shrouded Jinrai fully, encasing him in blackness. "Insect: Typhoon!"

The bugs then twisted up in a tight twister and released Jinrai onto the ground.

Sai drew three falcons on his scroll and they sprang to life. The birds crashed into the boulder Kabuto stood upon. He jumped into the air, used his Chakra blades and began to spin.

Sai didged his potentially deadly attack and drew a lion. It sprang off the page and charged Kabuto.

Kabuto sliced it in half with his blades and dashed forward.

Sai put his scroll down and charged. He drew his sword and clashed quickly with Kabuto. They slid past each other.

A bretahless moment passed, but then Sai's sword split into two from halfway up.

"You're skilled." Sai said with a sarcastic smile.

"Likewise." Kabuto said, with the same sarcastic air.

Sai drew his brush again and lobbed it into the air quickly. With a hand sign, he yelled, "Ink Style: Ink Rain!"

Kabuto flipped and rolled to avoid this attack. "That [aintbrush holds an unbelievable amount of paint, funny..." He said after going at it for more than a minute.

As the ink lay on the ground, Sai smirked. "Ninja Arts, Ink Style: Poisonous Ink Insertion!"

The ink suddenly shot back up at Kabuto. He avoided most of it, but some of it hit him and leaked into his body.

When he landed, he was already grimacing. Sai started explaining. "After doing extended research, I fused my ink with a certain type of fast acting poison that attacks the immune system and technically destroys it. Afterwards, it attacks your brain cells and kills you very slowly. Have fun with that."

Kabuto smiled. "Heh, I can heal myself before anything...Uck!" He lurched forward.

"Hmm, then you'd better do it fast, because the poison will destroy your immune system in less then 5 minutes after being inserted. And, of course, I won't give yout ime to heal."

He pulled off the huge scroll from hsi back and unrolled it on the ground. He drew a long dragon which shot off the paper. It arched down towards Kabuto.

Kabuto formed the chakra blade again and attempted to block the attack. The ink crashed into Kabuto. In a second, he appeared from the ink dashing towards Kabuto.

But as soon as he stepped upon the ink on the scroll, he began to sink down into it. "Hmm, you keep falling into my traps. This ink acts like your a drawing and takes you into the paper. Goodbye."

"Disruption!"

From behind Sai, Kabuto appeared, slashing with hsi Chakra Blades. Kabuto hacked Sai acrs the body. An Ink Clone evaporated.

"Argh, he sensed my Clone Jutsu." Kabuto barked.

"Yep, you've used one since that dragon hit you. I'm not stupid."

Kabuto grimaced. He placed a hand on his chest. Sai's face became serious all in one second. "You're not going to heal yourself. Ink Style: Tornado."

The ink behind Kabuto began spinning and rose up into a funnel. "Remember, that ink is fused with poison, and if it hits you, you'll die within ten minutes. The more ink that hits you, the faster the poison will spread."

The tornado streamed towards Kabuto. Sai dodged and the tornado was on a track towards Kabuto. Kabuto flipped out of the way and formed a hand sign. "Ninja Arts Seal: Chakra Retainment!"

He placed his hands on the ground and a green light in the shape of a snake appeared. "Heh, take this."

The light spewed towards Sai. It hit him and started draining his chakra. "Argh, it's taing my chakra, what kind of jutsu is this?"

"It's one I assertained a long time ago. Now your chakra is mine...Uck...!"

Sai forced a smile as he struggled. "I guess your immune system is almost out. No matter what you do, by this time, the poison has spread too far to destroy it."

Kabuto stopped the seal. "Whatever. Now with my chakra replinished, I can force up some healing power to at least slow the poison."

He placed a hand on his chest once more and started healing himself.

Sai grimaced boldly. He pulled two medium scrolls from his back and rolled them out on the ground. He drew two hawks and they grew from the paper. "Hm, Ink Style: Duo Hawk Dance!"

The hawk sped forward. They caught Kabuto on the arms and took him into the air. The released him, flew a bit high up and then came down sharply, spinning around each other in a graceful dance.

Kabuto smiled devilishly. He tore off his cloak. Both arms were scaley, as well as his face and his hair had turned mostly black, with just some white streaks here and there.

"HAHAHAHA!"

He formed purple chakra blades and began spinning. The hawks were hacked apart and he darted for the ground. When he landed, he smirked. "DIE!"

He dashed forward. Sai looked sheepish as he jumped out of the way sideways.

Kabuto followed him, slashing menacingly. He finally backed Sai up against a boulder and slashed his neck. Sai screamed in horror and hopped to the side.

He felt where he struck. "Ugh! That's bad...He almost cut my windpipe, also nearly severing an artery. I need to get it treated or I'll...Hah!"

Kabuto struck down. Sai leapt backwards and skid across the ground, landing on one knee. "Looks like I cut your throat a bit. HAHAHAH! Looks like you need to get it looked at!"

Sai frowned deeply.

Yamato slammed down with his arm in a wood hammer. He flipped a bit and kicked the handle of the hammer. Wood blocks shot out of it towards Hakujou.

Hakujou began to spin. "Rotation!"

The wood was demolished. Yamato landed an retracted the hammer. He glanced over at Sai. He noticed him covering a spot on his neck and blood was seeping through the cracks between his fingers. "Sai!" He mentally screamed.

Hakujou appeared in front of him and almost delivered a "One Hit Death Jab" to his chest. "You can't avoid me if you're occupied on someone else's fight!"

Jinrai sighed.

"You know, I don't feel like fighting really, insect boy."

"I don't care. Real shinobi don't just say things like that in the middle of combat. If you're going to be like that, there won't be a next time."

His bugs shot in a sharp spear towards Jinrai. He rolled his eyes and avoided the attack. "Meh, I'm leaving. I don't care what Kabuto says to me later. I'd rather not be here."

Jinrai disappeared.

Shino was left to stand, his thoughts blank. "WHAT THE HELL!?"

Yamato noticed Jinrai flee. "Eh?"

Hakujou stood and looked back and saw Jinrai fleeing. Hakujou turned around, his face devious. "Ditto."

He disappeared. "WHAT THE HELL!?" Yamato thought as well.

Kabuto stood, his anger calming. He walked forward.

"I might as well just kill you here...Huh?"

Sai stood up and dashed forward. He thrust his Paintbrush, tip sharp, into Kabuto's chest, right near his heart.

Kabuto and Sai stand for a moment. Yamato and Shino look on, flabbergasted to also see Kabuto slapel through Sai's abdomen.

Sai fell forward, releasing the paintbursh, only for it to fall to the ground. Kabuto's scalpel retracted just as he fell. Kabuto smiled as the blood dripped from his mouth. He placed his hand on the wound. "More poison. But it won't be of danger to me until after our plan is realized."

Kabuto started walking forward and disappeared in smoke. Yamato and Shino dashed to Sai's side.

Yamato turned Sai over easily.

"Sai!"

Sai spoke weakly. "I never thought I would die so stupidly. I was a bit careless to say the least...ack...Yamato...could you please thank Naruto...for...being my friend...I don't think I actually have...regrets..." Yamato placed a hand on Sai's face and closed his eyelids gently.

Shino sat quietly.

Yamato picked up the paintbrush. "Sai...I'm sorry."

_In the village..._

Yamato and Shino return. Naruto walks out of the hospital. "I've been attacked twice today! By those grass ninja and then by the damned Akatsuki. Those guys were rou...Yamato, Shino!"

Yamato walked up to Naruto, looked him in the eye with a solemn and woeful look. "Naruto..."

He handed him the paintbrush. Naruto looked at it for a moment. Then he realized. He grasped it with an intense grip, almost shattering it. "This is Sai's, isn't it?" He said, his voice almost to a quiver.

"Yes...The Akatsuki..."

"Damn those wretched Akatsuki. They're gonna pay!" Naruto said, his eyes gleamed with red as he looked up.

* * *

And that concludes Chapter 17.

Yeah, I know some people may be mad for this...But understand, I thought it would be kind of...uh...hmm...good night!


	18. Chapter 18: Twilight Part 2

Dawn of a New Era

Chapter 18

_Twilight Part 2_

_At the base...._

Koukishi and Kuchia step inside.

"Kabuto, sir, we failed to retrieve Naruto. He was actually a formidable opponent." Koukishi confessed.

"As I said." Kuchia added softly.

The duo soon realized Kabuto's condition. "No matter. We're beginning the procedure in two days rather than seven. We no longer require Naruto. The combined power of our members should supply enough power for us to use. But now..."

"Earth Style: Landscape Shaping!"

The large cave they were inside massively expansed its walls more than a kilometer farther. "We need much room for what we are going to do. Hmm, make sure you are ready for the beginning of our reign in two days time."

Koukishi and Kuchia nodded and disappeared. Kabuto looked up through the large circle where the op of the cave was cut out as to see the outside. The sky was cloudless. "Soon, they will be with an ominous glow, hahahaha!" He suddenly lurched forward in pain.

"Ugh, the combination of him ready to come out and that poison is getting the best of me. There's no time to wait..."

Koukishi and Kuchia informed the other members that the schedule had been changed.

Hidan scoffed. "That guy is actually kind of stupid, trying to get the power from the damned scrolls. Ha."

Jinrai and Hakujou shrugged. "I kind of agree." Hakujou spoke up.

"Me too." Jinrai agreed.

Kuchia grimaced. "You three don't care about anything do you?"

"Look who's talking. You're the one who suddenly turned away from your village. The rest of us did for specific reasons. You don't have shit to back you up for why you came, idiot." Hidan argued gruffly.

Kuchia shrugged him off and disappeared.

Kouhi sat down on a rock ledge above them all. "You all are wasting your time arguing. You should just be waiting for two days to pass. We're going to be doing the jutsu, Kabuto will go on a mad rampage, then-..."

Hakujou cut him off.

"Then he dies. Whatever's inside of him will use his body to come out, then the poison will do away with him. That man won't live past two days."

"Actually, if the scrolls give him as much power as he thinks, he may be able to fight off the poison." Jinrai argued back.

Hakujou shook his head. "I know that type of poison that guy used. It's a Cel Eating poison that nothing can cure once it destroys your immune system. It basically eats away your life from the inside-out. There's no escaping death if it reaches that point, and for what I saw, he's already lacking an immune system because of it. The scrolls better give him a lot of power if hopes to survive."

Koukishi hopped down. "So he was poisoned?"

"Yeah, while you and Kuchia were gone. But he killed the guy who poisoned him." Jinrai answered.

"I see...Then he's prone to die and there's pretty much no way to stop it...What a messed up life, hohoho..."

Jun, Zetsu and Hitshirezu remained silent and listened on with wide-open ears.

_In Konoha..._

"Damn, those Akatsuki must be planning do something very quick with those scrolls. Something has to be done. We can't just sit around. I can't send...Huh?"

Naruto stands in front of Shikamaru and stops his ranting. "Sai's dead."

Shikamaru gulped deeply. "He...He died? So...Sai...Ugh...I'm sorry Naruto..."

Shikamaru places his hand on his shoulder and passes him, taking it off only when he was on the other side.

"Wait, Shikamaru."

"Huh?" Shikamaru turned around.

"I...I'm going to gather Sakura and Sasuke. I want ot head out as the full Sannin and take care of the Akatsuki personally." He said with a strong determination in his voice.

Shikamaru almost declared an argument with him, but he felt the emotion and will to get the Akatsuki back for what they had done in Naruto's aura. "Okay. I can at least tell you where I last saw them. But you know the danger of facing the Akatsuki, right?"

"Obviously, but the Sannin altogether can't possibly lose. And even if we did, I still want to save the world and get back at them for what they've done to Sai and to others who have put their lives at stake trying to protect their comrades and the world. They're going to pay!"

Shikamaru nodded and told Naruto where he last saw Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto bounded out of the building.

_At the Memorial Monument in the Training Field..._

Sakura stands over the monument. "So many ninja have died protecting what they love, who they love...it's so heartfelt when you think about it."

From behind, Naruto's voice booms out. "Sakura..."

"Naruto?" She says as she turns around. "What is it?"

"The Akatsuki is finished. I want to get you and Sasuke, as the full Sannin, to join me in a final attack on the Akatsuki. I want to end them...for what they've done. They plan on destroying the world and they've hurt so many...along with Sai..."

Sakura's face became distraught. "What!? What happened to Sai?" Naruto shook his head. "Wait...He died?! They killed him!?"

Sakura agreed to join and hurried back to the village to prepare.

_In the village..._

"The Akatsuki have gone too far now...we must end them!"

She slipped on her headband around her forehead and slipped on her elbow guards and gloves. She bought a full supply of kunai and shuriken and checked her chakra level.

"I guess I'm ready. Now to find Sasuke and Naruto!"

_By the Hidden Leaf Shrine..._

Sasuke stands, gazing at the shrine. "The Akatsuki did a number trying to get in. Took little effort." He observed.

Suigetsu and Karin stand by, looking at the wreckage.

"Heh. So they got this one too." Suigetsu kicked a slab of wood away.

Karin slammed Suigetsu on the head. "Don't kick it, you idiot! It's an important piece of...history!" Karin steamed.

"Well, maybe if the Akatsuki had better control of themselves, maybe I wouldn't kick things!"

"That doesn't even makes sense, you-"

"Quit fighting. You two act like little children." Sasuke ordered.

Karin still glared at Suigetsu, while he rolled his eyes away.

Naruto appeared behind Sasuke.

Naruto explained what he wanted.

"So they killed Sai...That was the guy who insisted he take me back with you like 17 years ago isn't it? Hm, they killed him huh...?"

Naruto nodded. "And they also plan to bring destruction to the land and they just flat out need to be stopped!"

"Sure, I'll help."

Sasuke explained the situation to Suigetsu and Karin.

'And we can't go?! The more the merrier...right?" Suigetsu said, trying to coax Sasuke.

"Nah, and it'll be a nice break, right?" Sasuke pushed back.

Suigetsu sighed. "Whatever."

Karin smiled. "I'm fine with it. You always have to find a problem with everything, don't you Suigetsu?!"

Suigetsu began to argue back, but rethought his words. "You knwo what Karin? Yes, yes I do. Now shut up."

Sakura appeared behind Sasuke and Naruto.

"So, Naruto, you got Sasuke right?"

"So we're all going in to battle...? This hasn't happened in 9 years...Nice to do it again, I suppose." Sasuke chimed.

Sakura and Naruto nodded.

The trio set off in the general direction of Sunagakure, the location of the Akatsuki base right outside it.

"Naruto, do you know where the place is?" Sasuke asked tentatively.

"Yeah, Yamato and Shino told me it was in the lowest mountain area of Rural Peak. It's not hard to find."

Sakura and Sasuke nodded. "That place sticks out like a sore thumb. If you're going the right way that is." Sakura said, on the sarcastic side.

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

_At the base..._

Kabuto tries to slow down the poison process again, but it fails.

He summons the Akatsuki. "We're beginning the transaction today!"

The entire Akatsuki gave a low gasp. "Assemble in a circle immediately!"

The Akatsuki gathered in a circle, with Kabuto at the top, in between Koukishi and Hitshirezu.

the scrolls sit upon five stone stubs that stuck two feet from the ground.

"Now, Ninja Arts: Draining Mirror! Focus your chakra beginning now!"

The Akatsuki formed a single hand sign and closed their eyes. Their chakra was calm and steady.

A ring in the middle of the circle began to glow and the scrolls as well.

The rose into the air, turned sideways and unraveled straight down.

Kabuto formed numerous hand signs and then focused his own chakra. The Akatsuki's chakra began to flow out of them in large streams of air towards the scrolls. Kabuto's did not, however.

"Going well so far, I suppose."

Writing began to appear upon all of the scrolls.

In a minute, the chakra stopped flowing. The Akasuki huffed as their chakra had been drained.

Kabuto then smirks and forms one more sign. The scrolls begin to shoot their chakra into Kabuto.

Zetsu whispers to Koukishi. "Why couldn't we give him our chakra in the first place?"

"The whole thing works like this, Zet. The scrolls contain power, but no chakra. For the power to be fueled, a massive amount of chakra must be inserted. Once inserted, the main thing to do is insert the chakra _and _power into an organism so that it may have that power..."

Zet nodded.

Outside, the Sannin discover the hideout.

"Naruto, Sasuke, I can see a glow coming from that light in the center. Wow, all these mountains surrounding that weathed out bowl valley cave...Perfect hiding place!"

Sakura dashed forward and threw a punch to the wall. The whole thing crashed inwards. Naruto formed a RasenShuriken and lobbed it in through the smoke.

The Akatsuki soon notice the crash the jutsu spinning inside. Kabuto stops the transfer. The Akatsuki scatter. The shuriken rolls across the ground. Zet did not move fast enough and it collides with him and the small area goes up in an explosion. The chakra around the scrolls protects them and they are just thrown to the side.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura burst in.

Zet appears from the explosion on the ground.

"Wow, I spent that time explaining that to him and he goes and dies two minutes later. That sucks!" Koukishi flusters.

Kabuto stands adjacent to Hitshirezu and Kuchia.

"So, you three. I failed to see the day when I would see all three of you together once again. And you Sasuke, I want to kill you the most. You killed Lord Orochimaru...so I had to take him inside myself."

"Are you still harboring that bastard?!"

"Hm, he came out once, but he wasn't strong enough yet to even get stronger, go figure, so I killed him myself and started the process all over. But because of my body failing, this will probably be the last time."

"Pfft, proabably, he says." Hakujou thinks to himself.

Sasuke draws his sword and activates his Sharingan. "This is going to be a rough fight, you know..."

Sakura and Naruto both nod.

The threesome split and go after the Akatsuki!

* * *

I know this in part 1 came out too close to each other (this only regards people on ), and I'm sorry, but you get to see this stuff a lot sooner ;P

Anyway(to everyone :P) here it comes! The final act! Showdown! Sannin v. Akatsuki!

By the way, the epilogue (which, in fact, I will have) has a BIG surprise for everyone. ANyway, get geard up for the final parts!


	19. Chapter 19 and 20: Sannin

Here it is! THe Pre-Conclusion of Dawn of a New Era! (When this chapter is over, don't stop yet, the epilogue comes soon after)

Dawn of a New Era

Chapter 19

_Sannin_

Naruto quickly made a beeline for Kabuto and Jinrai.

Jinrai activated his Rinnegan. "This won't be long!"

Naruto created two Shadow Clones. They each created a Rasengan and split away.

Naruto had a near miss at Kabuto. Jinrai executed the two clones without even blinking.

"Ha, I can already feel this being a tough battle. Sage Mode!" Naruto focused his Nature chakra. He had already set a clone outside for him to do this.

He then summoned Gamakichi and Gamatatsu. "Guys, I need your help!"

Pa and Ma toad appeared on his shoulders. "Naruto, long time no see. So you're fighting again?" Fukasaku asked.

"Yeah, against the Akatsuki, but this could get rough."

Naruto formed a hand sign. "Wind Style: Devastation!"

"Water Style: Water Pump!" Pa and Ma spit a hard focused pump and it swirled around the wind.

Gamakichi and Gamatatsu turned to face Jinrai. The two huge toads looked down to their opponent. "Tatsu, this shouldn't be too hard. Let's go!"

Tatsu spit toad oil down at him and Kichi breathed the fire. "Toad Flame Bombs!"

Jinrai spiralled himself out of the way. His legs and the bottom of his cloak were singed. He skid on the ground. "Hm, this could get hard, fighting two huge toads. But no matter."

Jinrai hopped into the air with a Gran Chidori in his hand. Gamakichi drew his sword and threw it headlong at Jinrai. "Shit! What a large blade!"

Gamatatsu spit a Water Bullet on it to increase the power. "Reality Check!"

Jinrai morphed the positions of he and the water blade. It landed in the ground sharply and he land as well, safe.

Sakura head traight for Jun and Hakujou. "I'm going to get you back for attacking me before, flower girl!" Sakura screamed.

Sakura threw a punch at Jun, but she missed as she dissipated. Hakujou jabbed Sakura in the abdoman, but as soon as she did, he was caught in an explosion. "Dammit, a clone..."

Sakura appeared by one of the walls. Jun appeared in frnot of her, levitating on a pool of flowers. In her hand she hold a spear of petals. "Flower Art: Pollen Spear!"

She released the spear and it sliced through the air. Sakura jumped out of the way and stuck herself to the wall. She gave great force and pushed off of it. "Take this."

She flipped in mid-air and kicked the pool of petals. Jun disbanded her petal at the last second and escaped the powerful attack.

Sasuke was confronted himself by Koukishi, Hidan and Kuchia. "Three on one. Not exactly as fair as what the others are doing." Sasuke observed.

Kuchia activated his Sharingan. "Noone ever said we play by the rules. All's fair in love and war."

Hidan drew his pike and dashed forward. Sasuke scoffed. "No scythe? Just a metal pike?"

Hidan drove the pike through Sasuke's shoulder. "Seems to be enough to take you, idiot."

Sasuke turned into electricity as the clone disappeared. He appeared behind the trio.

Koukishi bit his thumbs and formed multiple hand signs. "I'll show you something I was saving for later. Blood Style: Miniature Pests!"

Koukishi leaked a bit of blood on the goround. They formed miniature forms of the big builds Sasuke had seen from their fight.

"These'll be harder to take down." Sasuke thought to himself. "Whatever."

Kuchia dashed towards Sasuke in a speedy move. Sasuke turned and activated Tsukiyomi. Kuchia stopped in his tracks.

"Heh, this is Tsukiyomi isn't it? I can break this...Agh!"

Kuchia fell to one knee.

Koukishi's blood raided him from the back. Sasuke turned quickly with his sword drawn and a chidori stream unleashed. The tiny blood figures blew into pieces. Koukishi formed more hand signs. "Blood Style: Manipulation!"

The blood formed together into one mass. It grew into one, tall build with no arms. "This one's a little more complex, as you can see."

Two whips lashed out from it and grabbed Sasuke's right arm. Sasuke shattered them with his sword.

"Koukishi, let's do it!" Hidan screamed.

Koukishi's figure lashed out more whips, grabbing Sasuke's legs and arms. He tried to break free, but they were too strong.

Hidan unwrapped his chain and threw it at Sasuke. As it passed, he turned a bit. It slashed the whips around his arms and cut his sleeve a bit. "Thanks for breaking me free. Chidori Darts!"

He aimed the darts for the large build, tearing it apart with the thin needles.

Hidan took his scythe back and licked the blood. He became his immortal self and drew the circle with his foot. "Now, let's get started."

Koukishi suddenly realized something. "Hidan, wait..."

Hidan raised the pike to his stomach and let down. It skewered him.

Koukishi fell over in agony. "You bastard! You slashed my blood! You idiot!"

Hidan understood his mistake and formed a hand sign to go out of his immortal state. Sasuke appeared by him quickly. "Before you do that..."

He whipped his sword at Hidan. It sliced his remaining arm off. Hidan's eyes became large.

"AH! You bastard!"

Koukishi let loose a small smile at this. Sasuke then slammed the hilt into Hidan's back, throwing him forward violently.

Kuchia stood up weakly and glanced at Hidan's armless figure.

Hidan stood up and gave Sasuke a menacing look. His immortal forme faded, however.

Koukishi threw his arm forward and blood shot from hsi hand where he had been covering his wound. Sasuke shot Amaterasu on it and evaporated it. Kuchia appeared from behind him, his Tiko Sword at the ready.

"Ninja Arts, Fire Style: Flaming Blade."

Sasuke clashed his sword with Kuchia's knocking it out of his hand. As a counteract, Kuchia kicked upwards, knocking Sasuke's away as well.

"Touche`."

Naruto dodged a Chakra Blade attack to his legs. "Great Ball Rasengan: Sage Tech Style!"

Naruto formed a largeer than usual Great Ball Rasengan and slammed it down on Kabuto. Kabuto whirred backwards to avoid the dangerous attack, but then shot himself forward, swinging his purple attack around. Naruto dodged them as Pa Toad shot water jets at Kabuto, which he easily dodged.

Naruto formed a RasenShuriken and threw it at Kabuto. Kabuto ducked sharply under it. The attack sailed across his head.

Hidan picked up the stake with his mouth. He suddenly saw the shuriken coming at him and he threw his head forward, throwing the stake at it.

The sharp edge countered it at the very center where the power resided and the shuriken exploded. Hidan sighed.

Sakura constantly threw strong punches at Jun, every one connecting with only petals.

"Dammit! I'm ending this with you! Earth Style: Mud Wall!"

She spit the mud from her mouth and it lifted Jun up into the air. She threw her body into petals immediately.

When Gamatatsu blew a large breath of air at Jinrai, it missed and connected with Jun's petals, blowing them all out of the hole in the ceiling. Sakura looked as they floated away with a surprised expression. "Well...She's done I suppose."

Hakujou appeared behind Sakura. "And so are you! 8 Trigrams: 128 Palms!"

Hakujou began to jab her in the back. Sakura soon found an opening in his jutsu and punched the ground. Hakujou was sent flying and smashed into the wall.

Gamatatsu slashed the ground with his own sword, following Jinrai as he jumped and flipped to dodge it. "I'm tired of this. Lightning Style: Quadruple Wolf Turbine."

Gamakichi countered by blowing fire on the attack. Jinrai was taken in the attack. His cloak was burned off and he was pushed down to his knees.

"Aw crap!" Gamatatsu then raised his sword over Jinrai and thrust down. Jinrai rolled himself out of the way.

He tapped his communicator. "Hakujou, how much chakra does Kabuto have?"

Hakujou answered back and Jinrai stood up. "I don't see the value in staying here any longer. I don't think I can win against two large toads...No, let me rephrase that, I don't _want _to win agianst two large toads. Kabuto can fair by himself."

Jinrai used the Chibaku Tensai to shove Gamakichi and Gamatatsu far back away from him and then he jumped high up and out of the room. He landed on top and sat down.

"I'll just watch. By the way Kabuto's been. I don't think I'll be alone for too long."

Back inside, Naruto's feet connected with teh ceiling and he pushed down with Maximum force. His punch connected with the ground and Kabuto was sent back a bit. "So your sage mode grants you some power...!"

Kabuto then dashed forward. Pa Toad released a strong jet and it connected with Kabuto. Kabuto hit the walls and almost shattered through it frmo the jet's power.

Naruto grimaced. "His chakra hasn't gone down at all. The scroll must have been sapped already."

Sasuke dodges and delivers some attacks with his sword and some Taijutsu style to Kuchia, who dodges and responds as well.

"Let's see if it will work...Mangekyo Sharingan!"

Kuchia's eyes become deifferent and his Mangekyo comes to fruition.

"So you have the Mangekyo?" Sasuke observed.

"But it takes most of my chakra. This last one has to count!" He dashes forward.

"Mangekyo: Black Furnace!"

THe ground under Sasuke shakes and suddenly, it explodes and a black and red flame spews from below.

Sasuke is thrown up and lands, covered in flames.

He appears behind Kuchia, panting. "That's an impressive move. Not very accurate, but impressive."

Kuchia smirked and dashed away. "I'm leaving, I can't fight anymore."

He hops up the hole and lands next to Jinrai. "So you're out too?"

Jinrai nodded.

Hakujou panted. "Thsi girl's tough."

Sakura lunged forward and punched the wall. He scaled it quickly, barely escaping. She followed him up and smashed the ceiling. Hakujou jumped back down, right below the hole.

Sakura shoved herself off and landed another punch where he stood. He abandoned her and hopped through the ceiling to dodge.

Hakujou landed on his back from exhaustion.

Naruto created his Rasen Yo-Yo's and flung them at Kabuto. He was hit in the stomach by one, by sliced the last in half.

The final one extended far. Hitshirezu was hit bluntly across the head by it and at that moment, Naruto let off it and he was taken in the Rasengan.

Kabuto analyzed so far. "Hitshirezu and Zet have both died. Dammit...They were our recoon and espionage experts..."

Sasuke was about to handle Hidan again when he realized he was gone. He noticed him escaping up the hole in the center. He landed on the top and fell on his knees.

"Damn that guy! He cut my freaking arm off, and I only had one at that!" Hidan scolded.

Kuchia rolled his eyes.

Sasuke and Koukishi had it out still, Sasuke slashing with his sword. Koukishi tried to get an attack in, but it was impossible from the constant slashing of the sword.

"Dammit, there's no way. I'm outta here!"

As Koukishi fled, Sakura tried to stop him with a few punches, but he dodged them easily. He reached the top and huffed.

Kabuto stand in the center of Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke.

"Give it up, Kabuto. This is the end. The rest of your Akatsuki have left you." Naruto warned. In his mind, he said, "I'm not concerned with them. If their leader is out, then maybe they won't have an Akatsuki. And he killed Sai...he must pay."

Ma and Pa toad unsummoned themselves, along with Kichi and Tatsu.

Naruto charged a RasenShuriken. "This..."

Sasuke charged a Grand Chidori and his Cursed Mark Seal Two activated. "Is..."

Sakura focused all her chakra in her fist, every bit into one spot. "The..."

All three of them screamed at the same time, "End!"

naruto, Sakura and Sasuke dashed forward. Kabuto just gave a maniacal laugh as they close in. They connected with him and the energy erupted.

A massive explosion detonated in the cave. The Akatsuki above felt the shockwave. Koukishi smirked. "That must be the end of Kabuto..."

As the smoke cleared, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto stand over Kabuto. Sakura fell to one knee. Sasuke's Cursed Mark faded and Naruto went out of Sage Mode, respectively.

Kabuto looked up at the ceiling. "Fine, so...this is the end of me...you have finally done it...I never though I could die...heh heh...but at least my life wouldn't be a total waste..."

His body glowed in a white light. A small ball of light separated from it and Kabuto's life force faded.

Naruto nodded and smiled. "That's it. We're done..."

The light floated up through the ceiling. The Akatsuki watched as it levitated in front of them. "What is that?" Hidan questioned.

The light suddenly expanded and a figure lay on the ground. "Hahahaha, finally, I am out once more...Heheh..."

"Naruto, don't we need to get the Akatsuki up there?" Sakura interrogated.

"No. We needed to get the leader and we did. They probably won't band together again. We're done here...thanks."

* * *

That is the end! Wow, it's come so far...But I decided I will add the epilogue to this and make it chapter 20, it's short so don't worry about reading too terribly long!

Chapter 20

_Epilogue..._

One month later...

Naruto stands in front of Ichiraku. "That light...It had to be Orochimaru. So I think the plan I devised will work."

Naruto headed to the Hokage Mansion.

"Shikamaru, I've decided something. The light that emerged from Kabuto when we defeated him had to be Orochimaru. I want to take Team 4 with me on a training journey. They're my child and my friend's child and they have so much potential and I believe they could be a great help in defeating Orochimaru. He may come back with more intentions."

Shikamaru nodded and took what he said into account. "Okay, do what you think is best."

Naruto headed out and made a beeline for his house.

Inside, Hinata sat at the table. "Naruto? What is it?"

"Do you happen to know where Uzuna is?" Hinata nodded and told him.

When he gathered Uzuna, Uzuna got Hizuka and Sauno to meet them at the gate.

"You three, I want to ask you something. Do you want to come on a training journey with me. Orochimaru may soon come back, as when we took down the Akatsuki, his life began again."

Sauno agreed quickly. "Yes! I want to go badly!"

Uzuna nodded hurriedly. "Duh, you expect me to say no?!"

Hizuka didn't answer for a minute, but then he said, "No, I'd rather stay here."

The trio were flabbergasted. "What? Really? It's your decision...So...okay...then Sauno and Uzuna can come."

Sauno looked at him with a devastated glance. She slowly nodded.

"We'll leave in the morning, 7:00 sharp, don't be late."

"How long will we be gone, do you think?" Sauno asked.

"I'm not sure. Orochimaru may take a long time to heal. I'll find out from Sakura and then when we leave, I'll tell you."

Naruto started at the sunset as the three of them headed back in the village. "I think they have so much they can do...This will work."

_FIN_

That is the end, folks...Yes, there will be a time skip (gasp) so stay tuned for that!

I hope everyone enjoyed this series as much as I enjoyed writing it! Catch you later! (The timeskip will be called "New Era: Densetsu" so don't miss it!)


End file.
